Come Away With Me
by Cherry Haruno
Summary: Sakura pergi ke pantai untuk mengambil foto pemandangan ketika ia tiba-tiba berhadapan oleh seorang pria tampan yang sangat marah yang menuduh ia mengambil fotonya. Sasuke kemudian menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak mengetahui siapa dia, dan akhirnya berharap bisa memuluskan awal perkenalan mereka yang kasar.
1. Chapter 1

All Characters Belongs Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Story Belongs Kristen Proby

.

.

Pair : Sakura X Sasuke

.

.

Sinopsis:

Berkonfrontasi di pantai dengan pria asing yang seksi bukanlan bagian dari rencana Haruno Sakura saat mengambil foto dengan damai di pagi hari. Dan apa sih yang ada dalam pikiran pria itu hingga berpikir ia mengambil foto-foto dirinya? Siapa dia? Satu hal yang pasti, dia seksi dan sangat romantis, memberi makan jiwa Sakura yang terluka.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya ingin dunia memberinya istirahat, jadi melihat kamera ditujukan ke wajahnya membuatnya siap menerjang keindahan yang ada di balik lensa. Ketika ia tahu gadis itu tidak tahu siapa dirinya, dia penasaran dan tergoda olehnya. Sakura memiliki tubuh yang di ciptakan untuk bercinta, bermulut lancang dan Sasuke tak pernah puas dengannya, tapi ia belum siap untuk menceritakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang tak suka omong kosong dan tidak mau menerima kebohongan dan rahasia. Apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan baru ini ketika ia menemukan apa yang Sasuke sembunyikan?

.

.

.

TBC

Admin mau memberi tahu, ini cerita bukan milik saya, jadi mohon jangan di judge. Dan juga ini admin belum pernah baca ceritanya, dan karna saya orangnya suka ngehayalin yang aneh-aneh, dan saya juga SANGAT menyukai SASUSAKU makanya saya mengganti nama2 di dalam cerita berdasarkan nama-namayang ada di Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

All Characters Belongs Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Story Belongs Kristen Proby

.

.

Pair : Sakura X Sasuke

.

.

 **Bab 1**

Cahaya pagi ini sangat sempurna. Aku mengarahkan Canon-ku ke depan wajahku dan menekan rana. _Klik_. Pantai terangkum dalam warna: merah jambu, kuning, biru, dan sesekali angin masih tetap berhembus.

Ombak-ombak dengan lembut memukul melawan pagar beton di kakiku, dan aku terlena oleh keindahan di depanku.

 _Klik_.

Aku membalikkan badan ke kiri dan melihat pasangan muda berjalan di trotoar jalan.

Pantai di Konoha sangat sepi, di sisi lain beberapa orang mengalami saat yang sulit, atau yang menderita insomnia seperti aku. Pasangan muda itu berjalan menjauhiku, berpegangan tangan, saling tersenyum, dan aku mengarahkan lensaku pada mereka dan _klik_. Aku perbesar pada kaki mereka yang menggunakan sepatu kets dan saling mengunci tangan dan memotret beberapa kali lagi, mata fotograferku menghargai keintiman mereka di pantai.

Aku menghirup udara asin dan memandang ke arah pantai sekali lagi ketika perahu layar merah perlahan meluncur di atas air. Sinar matahari pagi baru saja muncul berkilauan, dan aku mengangkat kameraku sekali lagi untuk menangkap momen itu.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan?"

Aku berputar, mencari asal suara itu dan menatap mata hitam, mencerminkan gelap malam di pagi hari yang terang. Mata itu di kelilingi wajah yang sangat-sangat kesal. Bukan hanya marah. Murka.

"Maaf?" suaraku lemah, aku mencoba mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Mengapa kalian tidak bisa meninggalkanku sendiri saja?" Orang asing tampan-sangat tampan-di depanku bergetar marah dan aku mundur secara naluriah, mengerutkan dahi dan merasa mulai marah juga padanya. _Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?_

"Aku tidak mengganggumu" jawabku, senang bahwa suaraku lebih kuat dengan kemarahanku, dan mundur lagi satu langkah.

Jelas tuan yang bermata hitam indah dan berwajah tampan dewa yunani ini adalah orang gila.

Sayangnya, dia mengikutiku dan aku merasa panik dan mulai menajamkan instingku.

"Aku merasa kau mengikutiku. Apakah kau berpikir aku tidak menyadarinya? Berikan kamera itu padaku." Dia menjulurkan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan mulutku terbuka. Aku menarik kameraku ke dada dan membungkusnya dengan lenganku.

"Tidak." Suaraku luar biasa tenang dan aku melihat sekeliling bermaksud untuk melarikan diri, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku ke arah mata hitam kelamnya yang marah.

Dia menelan ludah dan memicingkan matanya, bernapas dengan keras.

"Berikan padaku kamera sialan itu, dan aku tak akan mengajukan tuntutan karena kau mengusikku. Aku hanya menginginkan foto-fotonya." Dia merendahkan suaranya tapi itu tidak mengurangi ancamannya.

"Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan foto-fotoku!" Siapa pria ini? Aku berbalik untuk berlari dan dia menangkap lenganku, memutar tubuhku untuk berhadapan dengannya lagi, menyambar kameraku. Aku mulai berteriak, tak percaya bahwa aku dirampok di luar rumahku, ketika dia melepaskanku dan meletakkan tangannya di lutut, membungkuk, menggelengkan kepalanya dan aku menyadari bahwa tangannya bergetar.

 _Sial_.

Aku mengambil langkah mundur lagi, bersiap untuk lari, tapi dengan kepalanya yang masih tertunduk dia memegang tangannya dan berkata, "Tunggu."

Aku seharusnya lari. Cepat. Memanggil polisi dan memastikan orang ini ditahan atas tuduhan penyerangan, tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Nafasku mulai tenang, dan kepanikanku surut karena beberapa alasan. Kupikir dia tidak akan membahayakanku.

 _Yeah, aku yakin para korban pembunuhan tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan membahayakan mereka juga_.

"Uh, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" suaraku terengah dan aku menyadari bahwa aku masih mencengkeram kamera di dadaku, hampir menyakitiku. Dan aku melemaskan tanganku dan menurunkannya ketika kepala pria itu tegak kembali.

"Jangan mengambil fotoku." Suaranya rendah dan terukur, terkontrol, tapi dia masih bergetar dan bernafas seperti orang yang baru saja berlari marathon.

"Oke, oke. Aku tak akan mengambilnya. Aku memasang kembali penutup lensanya." Aku melakukan apa yang aku katakana, aku tidak melepaskan pandanganku dari matanya dan dia memperhatikan tanganku dengan hati-hati.

Ya ampun.

Dia mengambil nafas dalam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan aku menyadari bahwa dia menarik. Wow. Wajah tampan, terpahat, rahang yang kokoh dan mata hitam yang tajam dan jelas. Rambut hitam bergaya pantat ayamnya terlihat berantakan. Dia tinggi, lebih tinggi dariku yang hanya 168 cm, bahu yang ramping dan lebar.

Dia memakai jeans biru dan t-shirt hitam, dan keduanya memeluk tubuh ramping itu di semua tempat yang tepat.

Sial. Dia akan terlihat luar biasa jika telanjang.

Ironisnya, aku sangat menginginkannya di depan kameraku.

Dia menatap mataku lagi dan dia samar-samar terlihat tidak asing untukku. Aku merasa aku mengenalnya disuatu tempat, tapi pemikiranku langsung lenyap ketika dia bicara.

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk memberikan kamera itu, kumohon."

Apakah dia serius? Dia masih mencoba membodohiku?

Aku tertawa pendek dan akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata, melihat langit dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku menutup mata dan melihatnya kembali, dia menatapku dengan intens.

Aku menemukan diriku tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kamera ini".

Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menyipitkan matanya lagi. Otot bawah perutku mengepal terhadap tatapan seksinya dan diam-diam aku mencela diriku sendiri.

 _Tidak akan terangsang oleh keseksianmu di pagi hari, perampok!_

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kamera ini. Kau pikir siapa dirimu?" suaraku meninggi dan aku memuji diri sendiri atas sikapku ini.

"Kau tahu siapa diriku."

Jawabannya membingungkanku dan aku menyipitkan mata, menatapnya kembali dan merasakan perasaan aneh sekali lagi bahwa seharusnya aku mengenalinya, tapi aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan frustasi.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalmu."

Dia menaikkan alisnya, meletakkan tangannya di pinggul rampingnya, dan dia tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Senyumnya tidak mencapai matanya.

"Ayolah, _sayang_ , jangan main-main. Berikan kamera itu, atau hapus foto-fotonya dan kita bisa melanjutkan urusan masing-masing."

Kenapa dia menginginkan fotoku?

Tiba-tiba pemikiran itu datang padaku, bahwa dia berfikir aku telah mengambil gambarnya.

"Aku tidak mengambil satupun fotomu disini, _sayang_ ," Balasku.

Matanya menyipit kembali dan senyumnya menghilang. Dia tidak percaya padaku.

Aku melangkah maju kearahnya. Menatap dengan dalam pada mata hitamnya yang lebar dan bicara dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku. Tidak. Memiliki. Fotomu. Di. Kamera. Ku. Aku bukan juru foto." Aku merasakan pipiku merona dan sesaat aku melihat ke bawah.

"Foto apa yang kau ambil?" Suaranya meninggi dan dia terlihat bingung.

"Pantai, perahu," aku menunjuk pantai dengan jariku.

"Aku melihat kau mengarahkan kameramu padaku ketika aku duduk dikursi itu."

Dia menunjuk bangku di belakangku. Itu dekat dimana aku memotret pasangan yang bergandengan tangan. Aku menarik kamera di depanku lagi dan melihatnya dengan tegang, tapi aku mengacuhkannya. Aku menghidupkan kamera, mulai membalik gambar-gambarku sampai aku menemukan apa yang dia takutkan. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan berdiri di sampingnya, lenganku hampir menyentuh lenganya dan aku merasakan panas dari tubuh seksinya. Aku memaksa diriku mengabaikannya.

"Ini, foto-foto yang kuambil." Aku menunjuk layar dan halaman-halamannya, memperlihatkan padanya semua gambar. "Apa kau ingin melihat gambar lain yang kuambil?"

"Ya." Bisiknya.

Aku melanjutkan menunjukkan gambar pantai, langit, perahu-perahu, gunung-gunung padanya. Aku tak bisa menolak mencium aromanya ketika dia dengan seksama melihat foto-foto itu, mencermati satu per satu sementara menarik bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jari dengan telunjuknya. Alisnya berkerut.

Oh Tuhan, baunya sangat menggoda.

Aku sudah mengambil lebih dari 200 foto pagi ini, jadi membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk melihat halaman per halaman. Ketika aku sudah selesai, dia menatap kedalam mataku dan aku melihat perasaan malu disana. Aku tak yakin, tapi dia hampir terlihat sedih.

Jantungku terbalik ketika dia tersenyum, sangat dewasa, tidak ragu-ragu, menghilangkan kesedihan, dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia dapat mencairkan gleiser dengan senyuman itu. Mengakhiri peperangan. Menyelesaikan krisis hutang nasional.

"Maaf."

"Sudah seharusnya." Aku mematikan kamera dan berjalan menjauh.

"Hey, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Kau pasti sangat besar kepala jika kau pikir semua orang dengan kamera mengambil gambarmu." Aku melanjutkan perjalananku dan tentu saja dia mengejarku, menyamakan langkahku.

 _Mengapa dia masih disini?_

Dia menjernihkan tenggorokannya. "Bolehkah kutahu namamu?"

"Tidak." Jawabku.

"Um, kenapa?" Dia terdengar bingung.

 _Sial, aku juga bingung._

"Aku tidak memberitahukan namaku pada perampok."

"Perampok?" Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menarikku berhenti di sampingnya, dengan tangannya di sikuku. Aku melihat ke bawah, ke arah tangannya, menaikkan pandanganku, dan menatapnya dengan galak.

"Lepaskan aku." Dia melepaskanku dengan segera.

"Aku bukan seorang perampok."

"Kau mencoba mengambil kameraku. Kau menyebutnya apa?" Aku berjalan lagi, menyadari aku menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan rumahku. Sial.

"Dengar, aku bukan perampok. Berhentilah sebentar." Dia berhenti lagi, menggosok wajahnya kemudian melihatku.

Aku menghadap kearahnya, meletakkan tangan di saku celana jeansku. Kameraku tergantung aman di leherku sambil melotot padanya.

"Aku tak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya," aku berkata sebaik mungkin tidak dengan suara omong kosong.

"Jelas," dia merespon dengan senyum di bibirnya dan aku merasakan perutku menegang. Berharap dia memberiku senyum lebarnya lagi. Ketidaktahuanku seperti membuatnya senang, tapi itu sangat menggangguku. Haruskah aku mengenalnya?

"Mengapa kau tersenyum?" aku menemukan diriku membalas senyumannya.

Dia melihatku dari atas ke bawah, mengamati rambut merah mudaku yang masih terikat sembarangan, kaus merah kasual yang membungkus dadaku, jeans, pinggul yang melengkung dan paha. Dan mata hitamnya kembali menatapku. Senyumnya bertambah lebar dan membuatku kehilangan nafas.

Wow.

"Aku Sasuke." Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan denganku, aku hanya melihatnya, masih tidak terlalu percaya. Dia menaikkan alisnya, seperti menantang dan aku menemukan diriku meletakkan tangan kecilku di tangannya yang besar, kuat dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sakura."

"Sakura," Dia menyebutkan namaku pelan, sambil memperhatikan mulutku dan aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Dia menarik nafas tajam kemudian menatap mataku kembali.

 _Sial, dia sangat tampan_. Aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya dan melihat ke bawah, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, dan masih bingung mengapa aku masih berdiri disini bersamanya.

"Aku…aku harus pergi," Aku tergagap, tiba-tiba merasa gugup. "Ini…sangat menyenangkan bertemu denganmu, Sasuke." Aku mulai berjalan menuju rumahku dan dia melangkah di depanku.

"Tunggu, jangan pergi." Dia menyisirkan tangannya di rambut hitamnya yang berantakan.

"Aku sangat menyesal dengan semua ini. Biarkan aku memperbaiki kesalahanku padamu. Sarapan?" Dia mengerutkan kening, seolah dia tidak berniat mengatakannya, dan kemudian dia menatap penuh harap ke arahku.

 _Katakan tidak Sakura. Pulang ke rumah. Kembali ke ranjang_. Mmmm… ranjang bersama Sasuke… Tubuh berkeringat, sprei kusut, kepalanya berada di antara kakiku, tubuhku yang menggeliat ketika aku klimaks…

 _Stop!_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, membuang fantasi dan kemudian berkata, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus pergi."

"Suamimu menunggu di rumah?" Dia bertanya, melihat kearah jari manisku.

"Uh, tidak."

"Pacar?"

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya. "Tidak."

Wajahnya tampak lega. "Pacar wanita?"

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan tawaku yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak."

"Bagus." Dia tersenyum lebar padaku lagi, dan aku sangat putus asa ingin mengatakan ya pada orang asing tampan ini, tapi akal sehatku melawan mengingatkan akal sehatku bahwa ini tidak aman. Aku tidak mengenalnya, walaupun dia sangat luar biasa, dia tetap orang asing.

Aku, dan semua orang tahu bahwa orang asing itu berbahaya. Aku mengabaikan cengkeraman di antara kakiku, memberikan senyuman kecil padanya, kemudian berkata padanya dengan sopan dan tegas sebisaku, "Terima kasih. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sasuke."

Tentu saja, sopan dan tegas desisku.

Brengsek.

Aku mendengar dia menggumam "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sakura." Ketika aku pergi dengan cepat.

Aku berjalan ke rumah dengan cepat, merasakan mata Sasuke pada pantat ala Kardashian-ku sampai aku berbelok di sudut jalan menuju rumahku.

Mengapa aku tidak memakai kaus yang lebih panjang? Jantungku berdebar dan aku hanya ingin merasa aman di dalam, aman dari perampok dengan senyum yang seksi. Tubuhku sudah lama tidak bereaksi seperti ini kepada pria, dan sementara aku mengakui bahwa ini terasa menyenangkan, Sasuke hanya terlalu… Wow.

Aku menutup dan menguci pintu depan rumahku kemudian menuju dapur. Ino sedang membuat sarapan!

"Hey, Sakura, mendapatkan foto bagus pagi ini?" Sahabat terbaikku Ino sedang membalik pancake dan aku mencium aroma bacon renyah di dalam oven. Perutku berbunyi ketika aku meletakkan kameraku di bar dan menarik bangku.

"Ya, tadi adalah pagi yang bagus," balasku. Aku ragu untuk menceritakan tentang Sasuke. Ino cenderung berada di sisi romantis, dan dia akan sangat senang menyuruh kami menikah di akhir percakapan, tapi dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya dalam segala hal, jadi, kenapa tidak? "Aku mendapatkan beberapa potret bagus. Hampir dirampok…Pagi yang cukup biasa."

Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri ketika Ino berputar, menjatuhkan pancake di lantai dan mendesah.

"Apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik." Aku mendengus. "Seorang pria marah, mengira bahwa aku mungkin mengambil gambarnya." Aku menggambarkan pertemuanku padanya, dan dia tersenyum manis ketika aku selesai bercerita.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, teman."

Aku mendengus. "Terserah, dia hanya pria yang tidak jelas."

Ino memutar matanya dan kembali ke pancake. "Dia mungkin pria yang tidak jelas, tapi jika dia seseksi yang kau katakan, kau seharusnya pergi sarapan dengannya."

Aku cemberut ke arahnya. "Pergi sarapan dengan perampok yang seksi?" Aku bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Oh, jangan terlalu mendramatisir." Ino membalik daging bacon di dalam oven kemudian menuang adonan pancake ke atas pemanggang. "Itu terdengar bahwa dia sangat menyenangkan."

"Ya, ketika dia tidak berusaha mencuri kamera mahalku dengan cara menjijikkan, dia akan menjadi pria yang sempurna."

Ino tertawa dan aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

Senang dengan perubahan obrolan, aku berjalan di sekitar bar dan mengisi piring dengan makanan yang lezat. "Aku mempunyai sesi di tengah hari, dan aku akan membuat beberapa pengiriman siang ini. Aku benar-benar butuh tidur pagi ini."

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi?" Tanya Ino.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidur tidak pernah mudah untukku.

Aku menduduki bangkuku dan menggigit daging bacon. Ino di sampingku. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Baik, karena sekarang hari Selasa, kurasa aku akan pergi bekerja hari ini." Ino adalah seorang banker investasi yang sangat sukses di pusat kota Konoha. Aku tidak bisa lebih bangga lagi selama menjadi temannya. Dia luar biasa pintar, cantik dan sukses.

"Kita harus mendapat penghasilan," aku menghabiskan pancake lezat di piringku, kemudian membersihkan piring kami dan meletakkannya di mesin pencuci piring.

"Aku bisa melakukan itu." Ino menuju dapur tapi aku menyuruhnya pergi.

"Tidak, kau telah memasak. Aku akan mengerjakan ini. Pergilah bekerja."

"Terima kasih! Semoga sesimu menyenangkan." Dia menggoyangkan alisnya padaku dan pergi menuju garasi.

"Semoga harimu di kantor menyenangkan, sayang!" balasku padanya dan kami berdua tertawa.

Aku menaiki tangga ke kamarku dan telanjang. Aku benar-benar butuh tidur.

Klienku membayarku sangat banyak untuk memberikan mereka kesenangan, sesi foto yang indah, dan aku butuh untuk istirahat yang baik.

Kamarku besar, dengan jendela tinggi dari lantai sampai langit-langit. Ini adalah satu-satunya ruangan di rumah ini yang semua berwarna pink di dalamnya. Aku cinta selimut pink lembutku dan bantal pink bertekstur bulu milikku.

Rangka tempat tidurku sederhana, tapi kepala ranjangku adalah sebuah pintu gudang tua yang aku paku di dinding untuk memberi suasana pedesaan di ruangan ini.

Aku menjatuhkan diri di kasur king size-ku, seprai lembut memeluk tubuh telanjangku, dan memandang keluar jendela ke pemandangan pantai. Aku cinta rumah ini. Aku tidak pernah ingin pindah.

Selamanya. Pemandangan ini tidak ternilai. Laut berwarna biru gelap di luar menenangkanku dan ketika mataku menjadi berat aku memikirkan mata hitam kelam yang tajam dan senyuman maut dan mengantarkanku tidur.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

All Characters Belongs Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Story Belongs Kristen Proby

.

.

Pair : Sakura X Sasuke

.

.

 **Bab 2**

Aku keluar dan akan mengantarkan bingkai foto berisi bunga dan pemandangan pantai ke restoran dan toko-toko di sekitar Pantai Konoha.

"Hai, Tsunade-san!" aku tersenyum pada wanita berambut kuning keemasan di belakang meja di Gifts Galore, salah satu toko perhiasan mainan favoritku. Aku senang mendapati pekerjaanku tergantung di belakang mesin kasir. Ada rak-rak dari pernak-pernik pantai, perhiasan dan karya seni lainnya. Tempat menyenangkan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini.

"Halo, Sakura! Aku tau kau punya pengiriman untukku!" dia tersenyum dan datang memutari konter, menarikku ke dalam sebuah pelukan besar.

"Ya. Kuharap kau dapat menggunakannya."

"Oh, ya. Pekerjaan yang kau bawa minggu lalu hampir habis. Kau menjadi seniman muda yang cukup populer sekarang."

Tsunade-san mulai melihat pekerjaanku, dia berseru senang dan juga terkejut. Dan aku merasakan bangga dalam dadaku ketika dia berkata bahwa dia akan mengambil semua yang kubawa padanya hari ini.

Kami berbincang di konter sementara dia menuliskan cek untuk penjualan minggu lalu dan aku berbalik untuk pergi, tapi kemudian aku terhuyung dan terjatuh pada dada yang sangat tegas.

"Oh, permisi…" Aku melangkah ke belakang dan mendongak. _Oh sial_.

"Halo, Sakura." Sasuke melihat ke bawah padaku, senyum menggelitik bibirnya. Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut, senang, dan..

 _Oh Tuhan_.

"Halo, Sasuke..." Suaraku terdengar mendesah lagi dan aku mengerut secara mental.

Tsunade-san kembali ke tokonya untuk memeriksa pelanggan, meninggalkan Sasuke dan aku sendiri. Aku menatap ke bawah ke sandal ku, mengingatkan aku membutuhkan pedicure.

 _Apa yang harus aku katakan?_

"Jadi, kau seorang seniman." Sasuke melirik pada bingkai fotoku yang masih menumpuk di meja.

"Ya." Aku mengikuti lirikannya. "Aku menjual pekerjaanku di toko lokal."

Dia menyeringai dan aku merasa instingku ditarik olehnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini tidak terlihat seperti jenis toko yang sering kau kunjungi."

"Aku mencari hadiah untuk saudara perempuanku untuk ulang tahunnya." Dia mulai berjalan melewati bingkaiku. "ini akan sempurna. Dia baru saja membeli sebuah kondo baru. Mana yang akan kau sarankan?" Dia melirik kembali padaku dan aku tidak punya pilihan selain bergabung dengannya di meja dan bersandar dekat dengannya ketika kita melihat dua puluh lebih foto bersama.

"Apakah dia lebih suka bunga atau pemandangan?" tanyaku.

"Er.." Dia menelan ludah. Apakah aku mempunyai suatu efek padanya? Aku bersandar sedikit lebih dekat dengannya, seolah-olah memeriksa foto di meja dan mendengar dia bernafas.

"Mungkin bunga."

"Aku menyarankan ini." Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri, menikmati kedekatan sekarang yang aku tidak merasa terancam olehnya, dan memilih empat foto bunga, semua berbeda jenis dan warna, dan menyusun mereka untuk bisa dilihat.

"Sempurna." Senyumnya menyala di wajahnya dan aku tidak bisa membantu selain tersenyum kembali. "Kau sangat berbakat."

Pujiannya membawaku beberapa detik dan aku merasa pipiku merona.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke membayar Tsunade-san, dan kemudian mengikutiku ketika aku meninggalkan toko menuju mobilku.

"Kemana tujuanmu?" Dia bertanya ketika dia menghampiriku.

"Itu tadi kiriman terakhirku, jadi aku akan menuju rumah."

"Atau," dia berkata dengan santai, "Aku harus membawamu keluar untuk minum kopi."

Perutku menegang dengan senang. Dia masih tertarik! Bukankah begitu? Dia bisa menjadi kapak pembunuh. Atau lebih buruk.

"Happy hour?" lanjutnya.

Aku tersenyum dan berpaling darinya, masih berjalan ke arah mobilku.

"Makan malam? Bisakah aku membelikanmu sebuah es krim cone?"

Dia melarikan tangan bebasnya melewati rambut berantakannya dan aku secara mental memeluk diriku.

Suatu tempat umum akan aman, jadi sebelum aku dapat menempatkan terlalu banyak pemikiran ke dalamnya, aku mendengar diriku berkata, "Ayo pergi minum. Ada sebuah bar satu blok lagi yang memiliki happy hour yang baik."

"Tunjukkan jalannya!" Sial, aku harus melakukan apapun untuk seringaian itu.

"Tidakkah kau ingin meletakkan foto adikmu ke dalam mobilmu?"

"Aku berjalan." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Sini, letakkan mereka di mobilku." Aku membuka bagasi Lexus SUV ku dan menarik pintu untuknya.

"Mobil yang bagus." Katanya, terkejut. Alisnya naik ketika menatapku.

"Terima kasih," aku memutar tuas pintu agar menutup dan mengunci mobil kembali ketika kami melanjutkan turun ke trotoar.

Sasuke menarik kaca mata hitamnya dari leher kaus putihnya dan menggunakannya, melihat sekeliling memastikan tidak ada seorangpun melihatnya dan aku merengut.

 _Apakah dia malu untuk terlihat bersamaku? Jika iya, mengapa dia mengajakku keluar?_

Aku masih memikirkan semua ini ketika dia memegang pintu Pub favoritku terbuka untukku dan kami berjalan ke dalam bar yang keren.

"Hai! Selamat datang di Ichiraku."

Seorang pelayan muda tersenyum kepada kami berdua, memberikan perhatian spesial kepada Sasuke, dan aku secara mental memutar mataku. "Hari yang indah di luar sana," dia melanjutkan, "Apakah kalian suka duduk di dalam atau di luar?"

Aku mendongak pada Sasuke dan tanpa jeda atau menanyaiku apa yang lebih ku suka dia berkata "Di dalam."

"Tentu. Ikuti aku, tampan."

Dia mengedipkan mata pada Sasuke, sepenuhnya mengabaikanku, dan memimpin kami ke stan dekat dengan bagian belakang bar.

Kami duduk dan Nona Genit menunjukkan menu happy hour yang ditampilkan dengan bangga di meja, tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke lagi, dan kemudian meninggalkan kami sendiri.

"Apakah kau malu keluar bersamaku?" aku memutuskan untuk membahas hal ini.

Sasuke terkesiap, melepas kacamatanya, mengungkapkan mata hitam lebarnya dan terlihat terkejut. Simpul di perutku perlahan terlepas.

"Tidak! Tidak Sakura, tidak. Kenyataannya, aku senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Dia terlihat sangat tulus.

"Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Baiklah…" aku bersyukur menyesap air yang pelayan letakkan sebelumnya. "Kau hanya terlihat…"

"Apa?"

"Tiba-tiba diam." Itu adalah kata terbaik yang bisa aku ungkapkan. Sial, kenapa dia membuatku sangat gugup?

"Aku senang berada disini, denganmu. Aku hanya…" dia mengusap kepalanya, melarikan tangannya melewati rambut indah itu. "Aku laki-laki yang tertutup, Sakura." Dia menghembuskan nafas cepat dan menutup mata seperti dia sedang berjuang melawan beberapa perdebatan internal yang sulit, dan kemudian memberikan tatapan hitam cerahnya kembali padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa," aku memegang tanganku di depan ku seolah-olah menyerah. "Aku hanya memeriksa. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Aku tersenyum meyakinkan dan mengambil menu happy hour sebelum dia bisa berkata lagi. Perubahan suasana hatinya dan alasan di belakang itu bukan urusanku. Kami hanya pergi untuk minum.

Jaga ini tetap santai.

Dia tersenyum padaku dan aku diselamatkan dari percakapan kecil oleh Pelayan Genit yang mengambil pesanan kami.

Sasuke menaikkan alis nya kearahku. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Margarita, di atas batu, tanpa garam, dengan ekstra limau." Alisku naik ketika pipi pelayan itu memerah dan satu-satunya pengakuan untuk pernyataan ku adalah dia mencoret dengan ganas di note nya.

Sasuke itu seksi, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan pelayan itu untuk memperhatikan Sasuke, namun sesuatu yang mendasar dalam diriku ingin menggaruk mata coklat cantiknya keluar.

 _Dan dia bahkan bukan milikku_.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Buatkan dua."

"Hanya itu? Ada yang lain?" dia bertanya pada Sasuke, dengan tajam mengabaikanku, dan aku tersenyum kepada diriku sendiri ketika Sasuke hampir tidak meliriknya sebelum menggumam, "Tidak, terimakasih."

"Aku pantas mendapatkan margarita setelah hari yang kumiliki." aku menyesap airku.

"Dan hari seperti apa itu?"

Sasuke bersandar ke belakang dan aku menyukai bahwa dia benar-benar tampak tertarik.

"Well," aku duduk melihat ke langit-langit seperti aku berpikir keras. "Mari kita lihat. Hm.. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan cukup tadi malam, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan di pagi hari untuk mendapatkan beberapa pekerjaan yg bisa diselesaikan. Di saat, aku hampir dirampok." Aku menatap kembali kearahnya dan memberikan pandangan menyindir yang horor. Sasuke tertawa, terbahak-bahak, dan perutku mengepal turun lagi. Ya Tuhan, dia sangat indah.

"Dan kemudian…?"

"Dan kemudian, aku membuat penyelamatan diri yang sangat berani," aku tersenyum padanya dan dia menyeringai, dagunya menumpu di telapak tangannya. "Aku pulang ke rumah, sarapan bersama teman sekamarku, lalu mengambil tidur yang singkat."

"Aku senang mendengar hal itu." Matanya menyempit dan aku merasa diriku merona.

"Senang mendengar ku sarapan bersama temanku?"

"Bukan, sok pintar. Senang mendengarmu tidur."

"Aku yakin tak semenarik itu." Aku berterima kasih pada pelayan untuk minumanku dan aku menyesapnya lama. Oh, ini enak.

"Dan kapan kau terbangun?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau tentang keseharianku?"

"Ya, kumohon." Sasuke menyesap minumannya dan aku melihat bibirnya mengerut di atas sedotan. _Oh Tuhan_.

"Um…" aku menjernihkan tenggorokanku dan Sasuke menyeringai lagi, menikmati reaksiku padanya. "Aku mempunyai sesi foto di siang hari, selesai sekitar jam 2. Kemudian aku mengantarkan beberapa pekerjaanku di sekitar perumahan dan kejar-kejaran dengan perampok tampan yang saat ini sedang menikmati minuman denganku."

"Aku suka bagian terakhir, itu yang terbaik."

 _Oh_.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini, Sasuke?" tanyaku dan mengistirahatkan sikuku di meja, senang telah mengalihkan perhatian kembali padanya.

"Kebetulan, aku juga tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam, jadi aku bangun pagi untuk berjalan-jalan dan menikmati pantai," dia memberi jeda untuk menyesap minumannya.

"Mmm hmm…"

"Lalu aku menjadikan diriku terlihat bodoh dengan berlari pada wanita cantik yang luar biasa seksi." Aku terkesiap dan menggigit bibirku.

 _Seksi dan cantik? Wow_.

Mata Sasuke menyipit ke bibirku.

"Apakah dia memaafkanmu karena menjadi bodoh?" suaraku terdengar berat.

"Aku tidak yakin. Ku harap begitu."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku berjalan ke rumah untuk membaca."

"Membaca apa?" Mmm, aku menyesap minumanku. Margarita ini sangat enak.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Hanya membaca beberapa pekerjaan."

"Oh? Apa pekerjaanmu?" aku bergerak pada Nona Penggoda untuk mengisi ulang minumanku, kemudian menaikkan alisku pada Sasuke dan memberinya sinyal untuk isi ulang pada minumannya juga dan dia mengangguk.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu?" dia membisikkan ini dan tiba-tiba terlihat pucat.

Apa-apaan? Apakah dia benar-benar pembunuh berantai? Mata-mata? Apakah dia seorang pengangguran yang mencari _sugarmama_ (wanita kaya yang membayar laki-laki untuk keluar bersamanya) ?.

Aku mengabaikan pemikiran terakhir, dia tidak akan mungkin bisa hidup di perumahan ini jika dia pengangguran.

"Yah, sekarang aku tertarik." Aku bersandar kebelakang. Dia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Aku memutuskan untuk mengeluarkannya dari kesedihan. "Tapi itu benar-benar bukan urusanku. Jadi, kau membaca, dan kemudian?"

Sasuke tampak rileks, dan aku kecewa bahwa dia tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang dia lakukan untuk bertahan hidup.

"Aku juga tidur siang."

Aku menyeringai dan melihatnya dari atas kebawah untuk menggodanya.

Dia tertawa dan itu menggelitik ku, membuat ku tertawa juga.

"Lalu aku berbelanja untuk hadiah ulang tahun saudaraku, dan menemukan benda yang sempurna."

"Oh? Dan apa itu?" aku memiringkan kepalaku ke samping menikmati permainan menggoda ini, dan juga menyesap minuman lezatku.

"Yah, ada seniman brilian lokal yang mengambil foto-foto yang indah, dan aku cukup beruntung untuk mendapatkan hasil dari pekerjaannya."

Dia hampir terlihat bangga dan itu memberikan aku kehangatan, rasa bahagia yang menyebar.

"Itu luar biasa." Aku tak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Jadi, kau memiliki sesi foto hari ini?"

 _Whoa…pergantian topik_.

"Ya." Aku pikir aku membutuhkan margarita lagi jika percakapan ini adalah tentang mengambil giliran aku pikir. Aku memberi sinyal pada Nona Penggoda dan tanpa bertanya memesankan satu untuknya juga.

Dia menaikkan alisnya. "Aku tidak berpikir kau melakukan potret fotografi."

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" aku bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Karena kau berkata begitu tadi pagi selama pertemuan tidak biasa kita."

"Oh, itu benar. Aku tidak melakukan potret fotografi yang biasa." Aku menjernihkan tenggorokanku dan melihat sekitar bar, mengalihkan pandang darinya, dan berdoa dia tidak menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya, dan meringis ketika dia bertanya lagi.

"Jenis potret fotografi biasa seperti apa yang kau lakukan?" dia terlihat bingung.

Aku mengambil nafas dalam. Sial.

"Yah, bervariasi. Tergantung klien." Aku gugup lagi. Aku tidak memberitahu banyak orang tentang sisi bisnis fotografi ku yang ini. Aku menemukan kebanyakan orang terlalu menghakimi, dan sejujurnya itu bukan urusan satu orangpun kecuali urusanku dan klienku.

"Lihat aku." Suaranya rendah dan serius, dan dia tidak bermain-main lagi.

 _Brengsek_.

Aku melihat matanya, dan menelan ludah.

"Kau dapat mengatakan padaku, Sakura."

Oh, dia sangat…Seksi. Dan baik. Apakah itu mungkin?

"Mungkin suatu hari aku akan memberitahumu. Ketika kau memberitahu ku apa pekerjaanmu." Aku tersenyum sinis dan menendangnya di bawah meja dan mood nya otomatis terangkat.

"Jadi akan ada 'suatu hari'?" dia menekankan kata-katanya.

Oh , aku harap begitu! "Jika kau memainkan kartumu."

"Anak kecil yang lancang, bukan begitu?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Sasuke."

"Aku suka belajar, Sakura." Dan wajahnya kembali serius, membuatku menggeliat.

"Kau perayu."

Sasuke menyeringai, lebar, seringaian yang indah. Aku tersenyum sinis lagi, dan menghabiskan minuman ketigaku.

Kepalaku mulai pusing dan aku tau sebaiknya aku berhenti minum alkohol.

"Minuman lagi," Sasuke memanggil Nona Penggoda, tapi aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku lebih baik minum air saja."

"Tentu. Lebih banyak air untuk teman wanitaku dan aku, please."

Pelayan yang terlalu ramah itu berlalu pergi, sengaja menggoyangkan pinggulnya, berharap mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke, tapi dia menatapku, mengabaikannya.

"Jenis film apa yang kau suka?"

 _Huh? Apa dia mengajak ku menonton film?_

"Aku tidak terlalu banyak menonton film."

Dia memiringkan kepala indah itu ke samping dan melihatku seperti aku baru saja mengatakan padanya sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. "Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk itu."

"Siapa aktor favoritmu?" dia tersenyum, dan aku merasa ini seperti semacam tes, tapi aku tidak diberi buku catatan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa yang sedang popular saat ini." Aku duduk di kursi konter dan mengerucutkan bibirku, memikirkan tentang itu.

"Ketika aku remaja aku suka Robert Redford." Aku mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke terlihat seperti dia baru saja ditendang di bagian perutnya dan aku tiba-tiba merasa malu. Lalu wajah yang indah itu berubah menjadi senyuman dan matanya melembut menghisapku ke dalamnya. "Kenapa? Tidakkah dia terlalu tua untukmu?"

Aku terkekeh. "Ya, tapi aku melihat _The Way We Were_ dengannya dan Barbara Streisand ketika aku umur lima belas tahun dan jatuh cinta pada Hubbell. Dia seperti mimpi. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan film nya. Terlalu banyak omong kosong di sana."

Sasuke tertawa. "Omong kosong?"

"Ya! Jika aku melihat sebuah trailer untuk satu lagi film vampire bodoh, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri."

Dia mengerutkan dahi lagi, melihat sekitar bar dan kembali menatapku, matanya menyempit dan khawatir.

"Apa? Apa yang telah ku katakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau hanya sangat tidak terduga. Berapa umurmu? Dua puluh tiga?"

Kenapa dia ingin tau umurku? "Dua puluh lima. Kau?"

"Dua puluh delapan."

"Jadi, kau tua." Aku terkekeh.

"Kau punya tawa yang luar biasa." Matanya berbinar senang dan aku memeluk diriku lagi, melupakan gugup dan aku menyadari aku sangat nyaman bersamanya. Dia hanya sangat gampang diajak bicara.

Aku melihat jamku dan terkejut. Kami telah duduk disini selama tiga jam!

"Aku harus pergi." Aku tersenyum padanya. "Kita telah berada disini sangat lama."

"Waktu berlalu sangat cepat ketika kau bersama seseorang yang cantik." Dia bersandar dan menggenggam tanganku dan aku terperangkap dalam mantranya sekarang. Mataku tertuju pada bibirnya dan dia menjilatnya, membuatku menggeliat. Sebelum aku mengetahui itu, dia menarik kembali tangannya dan aku merasa frustasi dan kehilangan kehangatan dari sentuhannya.

"Begitu juga denganmu." Aku tersenyum dan mengambil bonnya.

"Oh tidak. Itu milikku." Sasuke mengambil bon dari jari-jariku dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Aku senang membayar minumanku sendiri."

Dia melotot padaku, dan aku tertegun bahwa dia tampak benar-benar marah. Whoa.

"Tidak."

"Oke. Terima kasih."

Senyumnya kembali ketika dia berkata, "Sama-sama."

Sasuke membayar tagihannya dan kami kembali menuju trotoar. Dia terburu-buru memakai kacamatanya kembali, dan tampak peduli pada siapa saja yang berada di sekitar kami. Jantungku terbalik ketika dia mengambil tanganku dan kami mulai berjalan menuju mobilku.

Matahari mulai terbenam dan aku melihat ke atas Pantai yang cantik, air biru, perahu dan gunung, dan juga melihat lama pada kameraku yang tergantung dileherku. Aku menengadah pada Sasuke dan rahangnya tegang, dia melihat ke bawah dan kami berjalan dengan cepat.

"Hey, pelan-pelan." Aku menarik tangannya sedikit dan sengaja melambatkan langkahku.

"Apa kau terburu-buru menyingkirkanku?"

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu." Dia melihat ke sekitar kami lagi, lalu menyeringai kebawah kepadaku, memperlambat kecepatannya.

"Ini akan menjadi sunset yang luar biasa. Ingin berjalan di sepanjang air? Aku janji, tidak ada kamera." Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menunjukkan padanya bahwa itu kosong.

Sasuke menyeringai, dan kemudian melihat sekitar sekali lagi, dan aku mengikuti pandangannya. Ada banyak orang yang menikmati hari yang indah di Pantai ini. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan terlihat sedih untuk beberapa waktu.

Kami berhenti di mobilku dan ku pikir dia melihatku. Sulit untuk menatap matanya karena kacamata gelapnya.

"Aku tidak menyukai keramaian, Sakura. Itu seperti phobia." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, melarikan tangannya melalui rambut seksi itu dan melepaskan tanganku, meletakkan tangannya di atas pinggulnya.

"Tidak masalah." Aku menyesal untuknya dan ingin menghiburnya.

Aku tidak pernah ingin menghibur satupun pria sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan halus terhadap pria. Mereka hanya selalu menjadi pengalihan yang menyenangkan, atau mimpi terburukku. Membingungkan, aku menemukan diriku menggapai dan menangkup wajah Sasuke di telapak tanganku untuk menenangkannya.

"Hey," aku berkata lembut. "Jangan mencemaskan itu, Sasuke."

Dia bersandar di sentuhanku dan membuang nafas, menempatkan tangannya di atasku, lalu mengaitkannya dan mencium buku-buku jariku.

 _Oh Tuhan_.

"Ayo," aku sengaja menginterupsi momen menyenangkan ini, butuh sedikit tempat, "Aku akan mengantarkan kau ke rumah."

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu berjalan ke rumah, membawa fotofoto jenius brilian itu ditengah keramaian. Masuklah."

Dia berkedip seksi, tersenyum dan melompat masuk ke kursi penumpang.

 _Oh Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?_

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

All Characters Belongs Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Story Belongs Kristen Proby

.

.

Pair : Sakura X Sasuke

.

.

 **Bab 3**

Rumah Sasuke sangat dekat dengan pantai, dan itu menyadarkanku bahwa tempat ini kurang dari seperempat mil dari tempatku. Dia menuntunku, menarik ke trotoar yang berpagar. Aku hanya bisa melihat jalur tunggal di depanku, tidak ada pemandangan rumah.

"Kodenya 112774," dia menuntunku.

"Wow, kau mempercayakan padaku kode pintu gerbangmu? " Aku mencoba untuk mempertahankan jarak di antara kami untuk menutupi kegugupanku dengan datang ke rumah ini. Akankah dia mengundangku ke dalam?

"Kau akan kagum pada apa yang aku percayakan padamu, Sakura." Aku meliriknya dan menangkap kerutannya. "Pada kenyataannya, beginilah aku."

Aku mengabaikan komentarnya dan menarik pintu gerbang yang berkelok ke kiri dan terkesiap pada rumah modernnya yang indah.

Tidak besar, ini sederhana, tapi pemandangan dari Pantai sangat menakjubkan, dan rumah putih itu sendiri baru, dengan garis yang bersih, jendela-jendela besar, hydrangea indah berwarna ungu dan biru memagari bagian depan rumah, dan semak-semak yang dipangkas memagari jalan mobil.

"Wow. Sasuke.. ini indah."

"Terima kasih." Kebanggaan kembali pada suaranya, dan jelas dia mencintai rumahnya. Aku tersenyum padanya, sepenuhnya mengerti perasaan itu.

Aku memarkir mobil, jadi sisi penumpang menghadap pintu depan dan tidak membuatku bergerak untuk melepas sabuk pengamanku. Sasuke telah melompat keluar, dan mengejutkanku dengan berjalan di depan mobilku dan membuka pintu mobilku.

"Masuklah." Dia mengulurkan tangan padaku, tapi aku tidak menyambutnya.

"Aku harus pergi…"

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau masuk ke dalam." Dia memberikanku seringaian yang menawan, dan aku merasakan diriku melembut. "Aku akan menunjukkan padamu pemandangannya. Mungkin mengajakmu makan malam. Hanya itu, aku janji." Matanya bersinar nakal dan aku tak bisa menolaknya.

 _Aku tak mau menolaknya_.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu dari apapun?"

"Tidak. Aku pria bebas Sakura. Ayo."

Aku keluar dari mobil dan menyambut tangannya.

 _Wow_. Sengatan listrik dari sentuhannya masih terasa, dan mataku melebar ketika mereka menemukan matanya. Senyumnya menghilang, dan dia menatap intens ke dalam mataku. Dia menarik tanganku ke bibirnya, lalu menutup pintu mobil di belakangku dan menuntunku ke pintu rumahnya tanpa melepaskanku, seolah-olah aku akan melarikan diri.

Aku menyukai bagaimana celana jeansnya menggantung di pinggulnya, membentuk pantatnya yang bagus. Kaus putihnya tidak dimasukkan, dan memeluk otot bahu dan lengannya dengan sempurna. Aku ingin memeluknya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan hidungku di punggungnya, menghirup aromanya, dan menciumnya di sana di antara tulang belikatnya.

Sangat tidak adil untuk menjadi begitu indah. Dia jelas sangat menjaga dirinya. Tiba-tiba aku merasa rendah diri. Dia bernilai sepuluh, dan aku beruntung jika aku mendapatkan nilai tujuh setelah aku dikilapkan dan dipoles di salon favoritku. Belum lagi, aku punya pinggul dan pantat dan sedikit tonjolan perut yang sebanyak apapun sit-up dan yoga yang aku lakukan tidak akan menghilangkannya. Aku tau aku tidak gemuk, tapi aku juga bukan super model kurus seperti Ino.

Dan sampai saat ini, itu tidak pernah menggangguku.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan berbalik ke arahku, dan pandangan matanya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak melihat kekuranganku. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja dengan apa yang dia lihat, dan berharap untuk mulai dekat denganku.

"Selamat datang, Sakura. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam dan tidak bisa menghentikan senyum ketika melihat rumahnya yang megah. Ruangannya besar, dengan langit-langit tinggi ganda dan dinding berwarna pucat khaki.

Dinding belakang semua kaca dan pemandangannya adalah Pantai Konoha. Barang-barangnya besar, dengan warna biru dan putih dan sedikit sentuhan hijau. Aku bisa meringkuk di kursinya dan menatap ke luar sepanjang hari.

Aku berjalan-jalan melihat ruangan, sandalku menggema di lantai kayu yang gelap, dan memandang ke luar jendela sebentar. Matahari hampir tenggelam, di atas gunung, memantul di air biru yang berombak, dan perahu putih yang indah meluncur dengan anggun. Aku berbalik untuk melihat Sasuke yang masih berada di sisi lain ruangan memperhatikanku, lengannya menyilang di depan. Aku berharap bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Apa?" aku bertanya dan mencerminkan sikapnya, menyilangkan lenganku di depan, mendorong belahan dadaku naik sedikit, memperlihatkannya melalui kerah V dari kaus merahku.

"Kau sangat cantik, Sakura."

 _Oh_.

Aku menjatuhkan lenganku dan membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tapi tak ada satupun yang keluar, jadi aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan melihat ke arah kanan yang merupakan pemandangan dapur yang sangat indah.

"Kau mempunyai dapur yang hebat."

"Ya." Itu jawaban yang singkat, dan Sasuke bergerak, perlahan berjalan menuju ke arahku. Tidak ada rasa humor di matanya sekarang, itu kelaparan. Kelaparan akan diriku.

Aku tidak dapat bergerak walaupun aku ingin.

"Apakah kau suka memasak?" Suaraku menjadi lebih tinggi dari normal dan kegugupan itu kembali, tapi kegugupan ini tidak menakutkan.

Aku sudah pasti tidak takut padanya. Aku hanya sedikit terintimidasi olehnya.

"Ya." Dia berkata lagi, dan ketika dia mendekatiku dia mengarahkan jari panjangnya menyusuri pipiku. Aku kesulitan menelan dan menahan tatapan hitamnya.

"Kau tidak ingin membicarakan tentang dapurmu?" bisikku.

"Tidak." Dia balik berbisik.

"Oh." Aku melihat ke bawah mulutnya, dan kembali melihat mata hitamnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tidak ingin bicara, Sakura." Sejak kapan sebuah bisikan menjadi sangat seksi? Pangkal pahaku mengencang, dan aku tiba-tiba basah dan panas dan terengah-engah.

Sasuke menggenggam wajahku di antara kedua tangannya, masih menatap mataku intens, seolah-olah dia sedang berusaha untuk menyampaikan pesan yang mendalam, atau mungkin dia meminta ijinku? Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku ke belakang, dan dia oh dengan perlahan menurunkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Dia meninggalkan mereka di sana yang terasa seperti bermenit-menit, hanya ciuman yang menempel, memimpin bibir lembutnya padaku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menggenggam lengan bawahnya dan dia mengeram ketika dia memperdalam ciumannya, merayu bibirku agar terbuka dan menggelitik lidahku dengan lidahnya.

Ya Tuhan, baunya sangat enak, dan lidah berpengalamannya adalah candu yang tak dapatku tolak. Dia menyambut sisi mulutku, menggigit bibir bawahku kemudian menyerang mulutku lagi. Dia menarik ikat rambutku, membebaskan rambut merah jambu panjangku di sekitar bahuku dan menenggelamkan tanggannya di dalam rambutku.

"Kau. Sangat. Cantik." Dia menggumam di dalam mulutku, tiap kata di antara ciuman-ciuman manisnya dan aku sepenuhnya mabuk. Aku melarikan tanganku di atas bahunya dan memilin rambutnya dengan jariku dan memegangnya erat.

 _Oh, laki-laki ini pandai mencium!_

Dia memperlambat ciumannya lagi, menangkup wajahku lembut, dan meninggalkan ciuman-ciuman manis di rahang, pipi, hidung, lalu menanamkan bibirnya di dahiku dan mengambil nafas yang sangat dalam. Aku menjalankan tanganku ke bawah bahunya – sialan, dia kencang! – melewati lengan seksinya dan memegang lengan bawahnya, dan aku lebih dari sekedar pusing.

Aku tak ingin dia berhenti.

Ketika pandangan buramku menjadi jelas, Sasuke bersandar ke belakang, masih menangkup wajahku dan tersenyum lembut kepadaku. "Aku ingin melakukannya sepanjang hari."

Darimana musik itu datang? Aku kemudian menyadari ponselku berdering dari dalam tas, masih tergantung di badanku dan aku memutuskan kontak intim kami untuk mencari dan menemukan ponsel ku. Senyuman Sasuke berubah menjadi seringaian ketika aku menjawab telepon.

"Hi, Ino." Aku melisankan teman sekamar padanya ketika dia menaikkan alisnya.

" _Sakura! Kau tidak menjawab pesanku. Kau baik-baik saja?_ " Dia terdengar kesal dan aku memutar mataku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf, aku tak melihat pesanmu. Ponselku ada di dalam tas, mungkin aku tak mendengarnya." Aku melangkah mundur dari Sasuke mencoba untuk menjernihkan kepalaku dan dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggul.

" _Apa kau punya rencana makan malam?_ "

"Makan malam?"

Sasuke bersandar dan menggumam di telingaku yang bebas, "Aku membuatkanmu makan malam." Dia mengedipkan mata padaku – mengedipkan mata! – dan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur meninggalkan ku untuk menelepon.

"Um, yeah, aku punya rencana makan malam." Aku mengernyit.

" _Oh_?" aku tahu dia menaikkan alis dengan ahli. Aku juga tak ingin mempunyai percakapan ini dengan Sasuke yang mendengarkannya. Aku mendengar lantunan musik dan memutar melihat Sasuke tengah mengutak-atik iPod nya.

"Yeah, sesuatu baru saja terjadi. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Aku memperhatikan Sasuke yang berada di dapur sekarang, mengobrak-abrik lemari es, dan aku punya pemandangan yang bagus pada pantat yang tertutup jeansnya. _Astaga_.

" _Aku tadi mengundang mu untuk pergi makan malam dengan beberapa teman kerjaku, tapi jika kau sudah punya rencana aku akan melihatmu nanti malam._ " Ada jeda. " _Apakah ini si perampok?_ "

Aku terkejut. "Mungkin."

" _Keren! Bersenang-senanglah, hati-hati, ambil fotonya jika kau bisa. Sampai jumpa!_ " dia memutus teleponnya dan aku tertawa padanya.

Oh, untuk sikap riang temanku.

"Jadi, itu tadi teman sekamarmu?" Sasuke bertanya ketika dia menuangkan wine putih ke dalam dua gelas. Aku menyesapnya dan terkejut oleh rasa manis buahnya.

"Yeah, dia memeriksa keadaanku." Aku duduk di bar sarapan berwarna ringan dan membuka pesanku. Aku punya tiga, semuanya dari Ino.

 _Hey Sakura, ingin pergi makan malam, malam ini?_

 _Sakura? Hidupkan ponselmu!_

 _Sakura, aku melakukan reservasi..._

 _Makan malam?_

Oops. Aku meletakkan iPhone ku di atas konter dan menenggak wine.

Sasuke memperhatikanku.

"Maaf, itu tadi kasar." Aku tersenyum meminta maaf. "Dia mengkhawatirkanku ketika aku tidak merespon pesannya."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sama sekali tidak kasar, Sakura. Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang saus alfredo?"

Aku menyeringai pada nada menggodanya. "Aku punya affair cinta yang lama dengan saus alfredo."

"Benarkah?" dia terkekeh dan melipat untaian rambut berantakanku ke belakang telinga. "Saus alfredo yang beruntung."

Dia berbalik lagi dan mulai mengambil teko, penggorengan dan bahan-bahan dari lemari penyimpanan dan lemari es. Dia sangat….Ahli di dapur.

Ketika dia berbalik memulai urutan kekacauannya, dia melihatku sedang memperhatikan dirinya dan memberikanku senyum separuh.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau sangat ahli di dapur."

"Terima kasih." Dia membungkuk dengan anggun dan membuat ku tertawa.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu memasak?"

"Ibuku." Dia menuangkan air ke dalam teko untuk merebusnya dan mulai mengiris keju.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Duduklah di sana dan menjadi cantik."

Aku merona. "Sungguh… aku ingin membantu."

"Okay, kau iris keju ini dan aku akan mengurus ayamnya."

Aku dengan senang hati mengelilingi tempat ini dan mengambil alih mengiris keju, mengamati Sasuke mengelilingi dapur dengan mudah.

Segera ruangan ini beraroma ayam panggang, membuat mulutku berair. Sasuke pindah di belakangku dan meletakkan lengannya di sekelilingku, memeriksa kejunya, tanpa benar-benar menyentuhku.

Kulitku terasa terbakar. Sentuh aku! Pegang aku! Tapi dia tidak melakukannya, sebelum aku mengetahuinya dia telah beranjak dan tubuhku hampir bergetar karena kebutuhan.

Aku tidak ingat pernah merasakan ketertarikan secara fisik dengan seorang laki-laki sebelumnya. Ini sedikit mengerikan, tapi ini juga menyenangkan.

"Okay, aku pikir kita sudah hampir siap untuk menyajikannya. Bisakah kau menyaring pasta ini?" aku dengan senang hati membantunya ketika dia menyelesaikan sausnya, dan perut ku keroncongan.

Mmmm….Seorang laki-laki yang bisa memasak!

Sasuke menarik piring, alat makan berwarna perak dan serbet. "Mari makan di luar, sambil menikmati pemandangan."

"Ide yang bagus." Aku tersenyum ketika kami menyajikan makanan-makanan itu, memegang wine dan menuju ke beranda ruangan besar ini. Ruangan makan di luar sangat mengagumkan. Warnanya hangat dengan merah dan coklat, meja dengan enam kursi, dan ada pemanggang stainless yang besar dengan konter dapur di luar ruangan, lemari es dan wastafel.

Kami duduk dan kegugupanku dari ciuman lezat kami sebelumnya sudah hilang, aku hanya merasakan lapar.

"Lapar?" tanyanya, membaca pikiranku.

"Kelaparan!"

"Aku tahu."

Aku mengambil satu gigitan dan memejamkan mataku.

"Mmmmm…ini sangat enak."

Aku menutupi mulutku dengan serbet dan tertawa. Mata Sasuke menari dan dia menyeringai, meminum winenya.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

"Jadi," aku menyendok lagi. "Ibumu mengajarimu memasak?"

"Yeah, dia selalu mengatakan bahwa semua anaknya harus bisa memberi makan diri mereka sendiri setelah kami meninggalkan sarang." Aku memperhatikannya menusuk daging ayam dengan garpu.

"Berapa jumlah saudaramu?"

"Aku punya satu saudara laki-laki dan satu saudara perempuan."

"Kakak, adik?" tanyaku. Ya Tuhan, laki-laki ini pandai memasak.

"Kakak perempuan, adik laki-laki."

"Dan, apa pekerjaan mereka?"

"Naori, kakakku, adalah seorang editor untuk Konoha Magazine." Mata Sasuke terlihat bangga. "Sishui menyingkirkan kuliahnya untuk menjadi penangkap ikan di Kirigakure."

"Ku asumsikan kau tidak menyetujuinya?"Aku menaikkan alisku padanya ketika aku menyesap wine.

"Dia masih muda. Aku kira itu bagus ketika dia melakukan banyak hal yang menarik ketika masih muda." Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Orang tuamu?" aku suka mendengarkan dia membicarakan keluarganya. Sangat jelas dia sangat mencintai mereka.

"Mereka tinggal di Suna. Ayah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan dan Ibu adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga." Dia melirik ke piring kosongku.

"Itu tadi sangat enak, terima kasih." Aku bersandar di kursi dan meregangkan kakiku.

"Sama-sama." Dia terlihat sangat muda dengan senyum malu-malunya.

"Kau ingin lagi?"

"Oh tidak, aku sudah kenyang." Kutepuk perutku dan memandang keluar, ke arah air. "Ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah."

"Ya." Aku melihat ke arahnya, dan dia memandangku. Pipiku memanas.

"Kau sangat pandai memuji."

"Kau mudah untuk dipuji."

Aku menyeringai.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan mengangkat tanganku ke atas, membawanya ke mulut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menyentuhku sejak ciuman – mengencangkan paha – itu dan aku mendesah akan sentuhan panasnya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Sakura. Kenapa kau tidak mempercayainya?"

Aku tertegun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah memanggilku keluar dari rasa ketidakamananku karena aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya kepada orang lain. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kau pikir aku bahagia."

Dia mengernyit atas jawabanku tapi tidak menekanku. "Ya."

"Aku berharap aku punya kamera." Aku tidak sadar bahwa aku mengatakannya dengan keras dan aku merasa dia menegang di sampingku.

"Mengapa?" suaranya dingin, dan pandangannya berubah jadi sangat dingin.

"Karena pemandangan ini." Aku menunjuk air. "Ini bisa membuat gambar yang sangat indah."

Dia kemudian bersantai di sampingku. "Mungkin suatu hari nanti kau akan bisa mengambil gambarnya."

"Akan ada 'suatu hari' lagi." Aku tersenyum padanya dan dia tersenyum padaku juga.

"Suatu hari." Dia mengatakannya lagi dan aku merasa pusing di dalam. Aku sedikit menggigil ketika angin berhembus melalui terasnya. Senja telah datang, langit berwarna ungu dan oranye, dan menjadi dingin.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku sedikit kedinginan, tapi aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam."

"Aku akan segera kembali." Bersamaan dengan itu dia berdiri dan mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor.

"Hey, aku akan membersihkannya. Kau sudah memasak."

"Tidak akan. Kau tamuku, Sakura. Selain itu, aku punya pengurus rumah tangga yang akan melakukan itu semua besok pagi. Duduklah. Tinggal di sini." Dia mengunciku dengan tatapan yang serius, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dia sangat bossy. Ku pikir aku menyukainya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah mempunyai keberanian untuk bertingkah seperti bos denganku sebelumnya. Ini sangat menyenangkan.

Aku mendengar suara iPod berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih lembut dan melankolis dan beberapa waktu sesudahnya dia kembali dengan sebuah selimut hijau yang mewah dan iPhone ku.

"Lampu ponselmu tadi berkedip, aku pikir kau mungkin ingin mengeceknya." Dia memberikan ponselku, tapi sebelum aku bisa melihatnya dia memegang tanganku.

"Ikut denganku."

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Hanya di sana." Dia menunjuk kursi empuk mewah dekat dengan tepian teras.

Aku meraih tangannya dan dia memimpin kemudian mendudukkanku, tenggelam ke dalam bantal. Dia duduk di sampingku dan membungkus kami berdua dengan selimut. Lengannya melingkar di sekitarku.

"Ini cepat." Aku melihat ke dalam mata hitamnya, tidak yakin berada di lengannya seperti ini, kecepatan ini seluruhnya aman, secepatnya aku ingin berada disini.

"Kita hanya menikmati pemandangan, Sakura." Dia mendorongku lebih dekat dengannya, menjalankan tangannya di sisi tubuhku dan aku bersandar di bahunya. Aku teringat ponsel di tanganku dan aku mengeluarkannya dari selimut untuk membacanya, tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dari Sasuke.

 _Hey cantik, ada rencana malam ini?_

Itu dari temanku Sasori, akhir-akhir ini kami tidak melakukan hubungan seks, kadang-kadang, jika kami sedang mabuk atau kesepian, kami melakukannya. Aku tidak mendengar kabarnya selama beberapa minggu, dan tentunya sekarang, ketika aku meringkuk di lengan laki-laki seksi ini dia mengirimiku pesan.

 _Sial, sial, sial_. Sasuke menegang di sampingku, dan aku menunduk tapi menekan balas, masih tidak menyembunyikan ini dari matanya. Aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk disembunyikan.

 _Yeah, aku ada acara. Maaf._

Sasuke terlihat tidak santai di sampingku dan aku tahu dia marah. _Sial_.

Sasori membalas sangat cepat.

 _Besok?_

 _Maaf Sasori, aku tidak tertarik._

 _Okay, bye Sakura._

Aku menaruh ponsel di saku ku dan menyandarkan kepalaku kembali di lengan Sasuke, tidak mengatakan apapun. Apa yang bisa aku katakan? Dia mendengus dan mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, tidak mengatakan apapun cukup lama.

Akhirnya aku menatapnya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Um, aku tak tahu. Hanya memastikan."

Dua kata terakhir adalah bisikan. Dia terlihat marah padaku, tapi aku tidak melakukan kesalahan. Aku mengatakan pada seseorang untuk menjauh!

Tiba-tiba dia bergerak dan mengambil iPhone nya dari saku.

"Berapa nomor ponselmu?"

Aku memandang lebar padanya dan dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa nama belakangmu?"

"Haruno." Dia telah selesai memasukkan nama dan nomorku ke dalam ponselnya dan aku menutup mataku, menghirup aromanya sementara dia melanjutkan menggesek gadgetnya.

Ponselku berdering di saku.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

All Characters Belongs Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Story Belongs Kristen Proby

.

.

Pair : Sakura X Sasuke

.

.

 **Bab 4**

Aku mengambil ponselku dari dalam saku dan mengeluarkannya dari selimut.

"Ya ampun. Lihat ini, aku mendapatkan pesan! Kira-kira siapa ya?" aku mengedipkan bulu mataku dan tersenyum manis padanya.

Sasuke tertawa. "Mungkin kau harus membacanya."

"Oh! Ide yang bagus." Aku tertawa kecil dan menggeser panah di bawah layar, menghidupkan ponsel dan membuka pesan dari nomor yang tidak aku ketahui.

Aku ingin menjerit seperti anak sekolah, tapi yang kulakukan hanya tersenyum simpel dan membuka pesan.

 _Hey Sakura, simpan nomor ini. Kau akan sering melihatnya._

 _-Sasuke Uchiha-_

Aku meringis, dan menyimpan nomor dan namanya di ponselku.

"Jadi," senyuman menghilang dari wajahnya dan dia menjadi serius lagi. Aku mendorong diriku ke belakang, keluar dari jangkauannya, dan memutar tubuhku menghadap padanya, kakiku diselipkan di bawah lututku satunya, mempersiapkan diriku sendiri untuk percakapan yang serius.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi," dia menatapku hati-hati dan aku merasakan sebuah peringatan. "Siapa Sasori?"

"Hanya teman." Aku menggelengkan kepala. Dia menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Itu bukan hanya sekedar pesan seorang teman, Sakura. Aku laki-laki, aku tahu perbedaannya."

Aku menunduk dan melihat ke belakang air yang gelap.

"Lihat aku." Suaranya tajam dan aku melemparkan mataku kembali padanya.

"Dia hanya teman, Sasuke. Ya, memang ada hubungan fisik dengannya di masa lalu, tapi itu sudah lama."

"Berapa lama?"

"Berbulan-bulan."

"Berapa bulan?"

"Sejak musim gugur terakhir."

"Apakah ada orang lain?"

"Mengapa ini menjadi urusanmu?"

"Karena kau adalah perempuan pertama yang aku bawa ke rumahku dan semua yang dapat aku pikirkan adalah mendapatkan tubuh indahmu telanjang dan bercinta denganmu sampai tidak sadar. Aku harus tahu apakah ada persaingan. Aku tidak suka berbagi, Sakura." Matanya terbakar, bibir indahnya terbuka ketika dia bernafas dengan berat, dan kedua tangannya mengepal.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk berbicara, dan menutupnya kembali.

 _Ya Tuhan! dia ingin bercinta denganku!_

Well, kembali padamu, laki-laki bossy.

"Mengatakan bahwa kau tidak berbagi menyiratkan aku telah menjadi milikmu, Sasuke."

"Tidakkah begitu?" bisiknya.

Ini keterlaluan. Aku mengenal seorang laki-laki kurang dari 24 jam dan dia ingin mengklaim kepemilikan! Sebagian dari diriku meneriakkan Ya! Tapi dari sisi wajar diriku mengatakan Tidak!

Aku berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, menyibakkan selimut dari tubuhku.

"Lihat, Sasuke…." Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di sisiku, tangan kuatnya berada di dagu ku mengunci tatapan mataku padanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, please." Sentuhannya sangat lembut, tapi tatapannya tajam, dan mendorongku ke arah yang aku tidak pernah tahu.

"Tidak ada yang lain." Aku berbisik.

"Terima kasih Tuhan." Dan bibirnya berada di bibirku, tapi bukannya gairah yang aku idamkan, bibirnya sangat lembut dan empuk, seperti dia sedang menghafalkan setiap sudut mulutku dengan bibirnya. Dia melepaskan daguku, membungkus rambutku dengan tangannya sementara helai-helai lain berada di sekitar punggungku dan dia menarikku, tubuhku membentur tubuhnya. Aku mengerang rendah di tenggorokanku.

Dada dan perutnya sangat kencang.

Ku arahkan lenganku di sekelilingnya, dan menariknya ke arahku, tanganku memegang punggungnya.

Dengan berani, aku mengatupkan gigiku di bibir bawahnya dan mengisapnya perlahan ke dalam mulutku. Matanya terbuka perlahan, bertemu dengan mataku, dan dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, memainkannya dengan irama yang indah. Kami terengah-engah, tanganku tidak bisa berhenti bergerak ke atas ke bawah mengusap punggungnya, merasakan kerasnya ototnya ketika dia bergerak denganku.

Kedua tangannya bergerak ke bawah punggungku dan dia menggenggamnya erat sambil menggigit sisi mulutku dan kemudian turun ke leherku.

"Ya ampun," aku menyandarkan dahiku dan aku merasakan dia tersenyum di leherku.

"Kau punya pantat yang bagus, Sakura." dia memelukku lebih erat dan aku merasakan ereksinya di perutku. Aku menjalankan jari-jari ku ke pantatnya.

"Begitu juga denganmu, Sasuke." Suaraku terdengar berat, dan dia menarik dirinya, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca dengan keinginan dan aku tahu itu juga mencerminkan keinginanku.

 _Sial, aku menginginkan laki-laki ini._

Lengan kami masih bertautan satu sama lain, saling menyentuh tubuh bagian bawah kami. Aku meremasnya lagi dan menjalankan jari-jariku pelan di bawah kaus nya hingga di kulit nya dan aku tersenyum ketika dia melenguh.

Mata hitam indahnya melihatku dan aku mendorong jari-jariku di antara karet boxer dan kulitnya, menjalankanya hingga di bagian depan celana jeans nya.

Dengan tiba-tiba tangannya menggenggamku, tidak mengalihkan matanya dariku. Dia membawa kedua tanganku ke atas, ke bibirnya dan mencium setiap jariku, kemudian mundur dan melepaskanku. Udara dingin seakan menamparku, dan aku mengernyit dalam kebingungan dan frustasi merasa ditolak.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

"Mengapa kau berhenti?" aku mendengar kesakitan di suaraku, dan aku menjernihkan tenggorokanku.

"Sakura, aku sama sekali tidak ingin berhenti…." Aku berjalan ke arahnya, tetapi dia mundur kebelakang dan mengangkat tangannya ke depan seperti menyerah.

"Sasuke…."

"Sakura, pelan-pelan."

Bukankah ini yang laki-laki inginkan?

"Jika kau telah mengubah pemikiranmu tentangku…." Dia kembali berada di depanku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tangannya meraih wajahku dan membuatku melihat ke dalam matanya, dan emosi yang asing masih ada di sana.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura. Aku tidak mengubah pemikiranku. Aku menginginkanmu. Kau cantik, pintar dan seksi, tapi aku tidak ingin melakukan ini terlalu cepat."

"Aku bingung," aku menutup mata dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hey," aku menatapnya lagi, dan dia tersenyum padaku, menjalankan ujung jarinya di pipiku. "Pelan-pelan."

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu pelan, Sasuke."

Dia mengernyit dan berbisik. "Aku juga tidak, jadi kita akan belajar bersama."

Aku sangat frustasi, tubuhku menginginkannya, tapi kata-katanya memabukkanku.

"Jadi, tidak ada seks? Sama sekali?" Aku terdengar seperti anak kecil yang permennya diambil.

"Tidak malam ini," dia berkata dengan sebuah senyuman. Dia mengambil nafas dalam, mencium dahiku dan mengambil tanganku. Aku meraih selimut dan kami kembali ke dalam. Musiknya masih terdengar.

Dia mengambil selimut dari tanganku dan melemparnya ke sofa biru di samping kananku. "Maukah kau berkeliling?"

Aku masih mengerutkan dahi dengan komentar tidak ada seks, tapi ide melihat-lihat rumahnya menaikkan mood ku dan aku mengangguk.

Dia mengaitkan jarinya dengan jariku.

"Terima kasih telah bergabung dengan tur kami hari ini, Nona Haruno, kami senang anda bersama dengan kami."

Aku tertawa pada suara pemandu wisatanya dan merasa sedikit santai. Dia mempunyai cara untuk membuatku tertawa.

"Kau telah melihat dapur."

"Aku suka dapurnya."

Dia tersenyum dan menarikku turun ke lorong dan menuju ruang rias dan kamar tidur cadangan. Di ujung lorong ada pintu lain yang tertutup, tapi dia melambaikan tangan dan berkata, "Hanya gudang untuk saat ini."

Dia memimpinku kembali ke ruangan besar dan naik melalui tangga menuju loteng yang luas yang dia gunakan sebagai ruang TV, dengan furniture yang mewah. TV layar datar yang menempel di dinding sangat besar. Dan aku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" dia melihat ke arah TV dan aku terkekeh.

"Anak laki-laki dan TV besarnya."

Dia tertawa kecil dan membimbingku menuju kamar tidur lain dan kamar mandi.

Di seberang loteng, terdapat langit-langit jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan. Ruangan itu sangat besar, dengan furniture berwarna putih dengan ukuran yang besar, dan aksen hijau, biru dan khaki. Memberikan kesan yang sangat damai.

Kamar mandinya sangat cantik, dengan tub berbentuk telur yang luas, terpisah dari shower yang bisa menjadi ruangan sendiri.

Aku terkesiap senang ketika dia menunjukkan padaku lemari besarnya.

"Perempuan dan lemarinya," dia tertawa padaku, dan aku mengikutinya.

"Ini, temanku, adalah lemari yang luar biasa."

"Ya." Dia menyetujuinya dan meremas tanganku, kemudian membimbingku kembali ke kamar tidur dan turun ke ruang besar.

Aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman, dan sebelum aku bisa mengubah pikiranku, aku menarik tangannya dengan lembut dan membungkus lenganku di sekeliling pinggangnya, menautkan jari-jari kecilku di punggungnya, dan kemudian memeluknya. Lengannya berada di pundakku dan dia menciumi rambutku, menghirup aromanya.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya." Aku menggumam di dadanya.

"Kapanpun."

"Terima kasih untuk turnya."

Aku merasakan senyumannya di kepalaku.

"Sama-sama."

"Terima kasih untuk nomor ponselmu."

Dia terkekeh dan menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. "Aku merekomendasikanmu untuk menghubunginya."

"Akan kulakukan." Aku menarik lepas lengannya dan mengambil tasku. Sudah waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah dan memikirkan tentang laki-laki manis seksi ini. Sudah pasti aku tidak bisa berpikir jika bersamanya.

Dia berjalan di belakangku menuju mobilku, menarik keluar foto-fotonya dan membawanya ke dalam, kemudian kembali dan membukakan pintu untukku.

"Beritahu aku jika kau sampai di rumah dengan selamat." Bayangan lampu rumahnya bermain di wajahnya, lampu itu berefleksi di mata indahnya.

"Okay, Tuan Suka Memerintah." Aku terkekeh padanya.

"Suka memerintah?" dia mengerutkan bibirnya seperti sedang berpikir, kemudian menyeringai.

"Mungkin sedikit suka memerintah."

Dia membungkuk dan menyentuhku, hanya bibirnya, menyapukannya dengan lembut. "Selamat malam, cantik."

"Selamat malam." Ya ampun! Ya Tuhan, dia terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Aku bersyukur masih mempunyai kekuatan untuk menaiki mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Dia berjalan ke ambang pintu dan melambai ke arahku ketika aku melewati trotoarnya.

 _Sial._

Aku menyampirkan tasku di meja samping pintu depanku, melempar kunci di kotak kunci dan mencari ponselku. Aku mendengar ponselku berbunyi ketika aku menyetir, dan aku tau pasti dari siapa.

"Sakura, apakah itu kau?" aku mendengar stiletto Ino mengetuk lantai kayu di antara ruang keluarga dan serambi.

"Yeah, aku pulang."

 _Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Ku mohon kabari aku ketika kau sampai rumah. – Sasuke._

Aku tersenyum dan ingin melompat karena bahagia.

"Well, aku kira itu berjalan dengan baik?" Ino berkacak pinggang, dan kepala pirangnya miring dengan sebuah senyum di wajah indahnya. Dia masih mengenakan gaun warna cranberry nya dan hak tinggi, rambut panjangnya diikat ke belakang.

"Oh yeah, itu berjalan dengan baik."

"Jadi, bukan sepenuhnya perampok, huh?"

"Bukan," aku terkikik. "Dia sangat baik. Dan, Ya Tuhan, Ino, dia hot." Aku khawatir dengan kata-kataku, tapi dia membaca pikiranku.

"Dia cocok denganmu, Sakura." aku mengernyit ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu."

Dia memutar matanya. "Kau memikirkannya. Kau juga hot, Sakura. Nikmati saja. Dia beruntung karena kau tertarik padanya. Kita berdua tahu itu hal yang jarang terjadi."

"Ya, itu yang membuat ku khawatir juga."

Aku menceritakan padanya tentang happy hour, dan bagaimana dia seperti tidak nyaman bersama ku, tapi ketika kami berada di rumahnya dia menjadi sangat santai. Aku menceritakan padanya tentang ciuman terbaik sepanjang masa, dan matahari terbenam. Ino mendengarkan dengan sabar, tidak menyela, atau terkikik geli atau melompat seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan. Dia tersenyum padaku, dan sebelum aku mengetahuinya dia menarikku dalam sebuah pelukan yang dalam.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang baik, Sakura. Jangan menyangkal hal itu. Nikmati saja, sungguh." Aku bersandar padanya dan tiba-tiba ingin menangis. Memalukan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan aku bisa melihatnya lagi."

Dia melepas pelukannya dan menyeringai. "Oh, aku mempunyai firasat itu tidak akan lama. Sepertinya dia sedang jatuh cinta." Inilah Ino yang aku kenal!

Aku terkekeh dan melepas sepatuku. "Aku ingin tidur. Ini hari yang sangat sibuk."

"Okay, selamat malam, manis." Dia memelukku lagi, dan pergi ke ruang keluarga melanjutkan pekerjaan yang dia lakukan sebelum aku datang.

Aku berlari ke atas menuju kamar mandiku. Aku membersihkan make up ku, menggosok gigi dan melihat diriku di kaca. Aku menyentuh bibirku. Masih sangat sensitif karena ciuman Sasuke. Pipiku bercahaya, begitu juga mata hijauku. Rambut merah jambu ku yang aku sanggul ke atas semuanya acak-acakan dan terlihat seksi.

Teringat komentarnya tentang pantatku, aku berbalik dan memandangnya, mempelajarinya dengan baik. Aku selalu menganggap bahwa pantatku ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi terlalu bulat dan menonjol. Yeah, aku memang mempunyai pantat yang bulat. Ku kira Sasuke menyukai pantat yang bulat. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri, telanjang, mematikan lampu dan melompat ke ranjang untuk membalas pesannya.

 _Tidak, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku mempunyai hari yang baik, meskipun hampir dirampok. Aku sudah sampai di rumah dan dengan selamat berada di ranjang. – Sakura_

Aku tersenyum, senang dengan respon menggodaku dan merebahkan kepalaku di bantal. Beberapa detik kemudian ada notifikasi masuk.

 _Senang mendengar kau baik-baik saja. Apa rencanamu untuk besok?_

Oh my! Aku dengan cepat menekan tombol balas.

 _Tidak ada sesi untuk besok, sedang berpikir untuk pergi mengambil beberapa foto di Air Terjun Snoqualmie. Apa rencanamu?_

Aku melirik ponselku sampai aku mendengar suara notifikasi.

 _Jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu? :)_

Sangat percaya diri, bukankah begitu? Aku tertawa dan berbalik ke samping ketika memikirkan balasan apa yang harus aku ketik.

 _Apakah itu akan aman? Aku akan membawa kamera, dan aku tahu bagaimana emosinya dirimu._

Aku terkikik geli, berpikir kalau aku sedikit cerdas dan lucu ketika tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Dan itu dirinya.

"Hai."

 _"Aku pikir kau telah memaafkanku atas kejadian pagi tadi."_ Dia terdengar frustasi.

Apa ini…..

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk bercanda, Sasuke. Maafkan aku, ku kira pesan bukan cara yang bagus untuk menggoda." Aku menutup mataku.

Dia mengambil nafas dalam. _"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf. Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu besok?"_ Sial, suaranya seksi dan terdengar penuh harapan. Memangnya siapa diriku untuk menolaknya?

"Aku akan sangat senang dengan rencana itu. Bisakah jika jam 10 pagi?

 _"Aku bisa."_ Dia terdengar lega dan aku merasakan mabuk dan debaran di dadaku lagi.

"Aku akan mengirimu pesan alamatku."

 _"Okay."_ Dia menghela nafas. _"Jadi kau ada di ranjang?"_

Oh, sekarang ini menjadi baik! Aku tersenyum dan merebahkan badanku. "Ya. Kau?"

 _"Aku juga."_

"Kita melewati hari yang panjang." Aku membayangkan dirinya berada di ranjangnya yang luas dan luar biasa, telanjang, berbaring di bawah selimut dan mulutku tiba-tiba mengering.

 _"Ya."_ Aku mendengar suara berisik ketika dia bergerak di ranjangnya.

"Aku harap kau tidur nyenyak malam ini."

 _"Aku juga harap kau begitu."_ Aku mendengar senyuman di suaranya.

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa tidur nyenyak kemarin malam?"

Ada jeda panjang dan sangat sunyi. Aku ragu jika panggilannya telah berakhir.

"Sasuke?"

 _"Aku di sini."_ Dia menghela nafas lagi lalu berkata, _"Aku hanya tidak membutuhkan banyak tidur. Bagaimana denganmu? Mengapa kau bangun terlalu pagi hari ini?"_

Aku tidak sepenuhnya puas dengan jawabannya, tapi biarkan saja.

"Aku menderita insomnia beberapa tahun ini. Aku biasanya hanya tidur beberapa jam di sini dan di sana."

 _"Itu sangat menyebalkan."_ Dia bernafas.

"Ya, tapi aku dapat mengambil keuntungan dari sinar matahari pagi."

 _"Kau itu seorang pekerja keras, bukan begitu, Sakura?"_ aku pikir dia tertawa padaku!

"Tidak, aku hanya menikmati apa yang aku lakukan."

 _"Dan apa yang kau kenakan untuk tidur malam ini?"_ Astaga! Pergantian topik!

"Selamat malam, Sasuke." Ucapku mengakhiri pembicaraan.

 _"Mimpi indah, Sakura. Sampai jumpa besok pagi."_

Dia memutus panggilannya dan kurang dari sepuluh detik kemudian ada pesan yang masuk.

 _Tidak sabar menunggu untuk melihatmu besok pagi, dan suatu hari melihat apa yang kau kenakan untuk tidur._

Oh, aku menjentikkan kukuku di kepala ketika aku mengatakan dia sangat manis.

 _Ada kata-kata "suatu hari" lagi! Aku juga tidak sabar untuk besok. Tidur nyenyak malam ini, Tampan, kau membutuhkan itu. :) xoxo_

Untuk pertama kalinya selama lebih dari dua tahun aku tidur dengan cepat, mendapatkan mimpi indah, dan bangun ketika matahari telah terbit.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

All Characters Belongs Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Story Belongs Kristen Proby

.

.

Pair : Sakura X Sasuke

.

.

 **Bab 5**

 _Sial! Aku terlambat!_

Sasuke akan sampai di sini untuk menjemputku sebentar lagi, dan aku masih berlari mengitari rumah, menyambar peralatan kameraku, tas selempang dan sandal. Aku mengumpulkan rambutku di atas dan mengikatnya ketika bel berbunyi.

 _Sial!_

"Hey!" aku tersenyum ketika membuka pintu, lalu mulutku menetes ketika melihatnya. Rambut hitam gelapnya masih basah sehabis mandi dan semuanya acak-acakan dengan caranya sendiri, dia memakai t-shirt abu-abu yang simpel dengan kaca mata yang menggantung di kerah bajunya, dan celana cargo berwarna khaki.

 _Yumm_.

Mata hitamnya bersinar ketika dia tersenyum padaku. "Hi, cantik. Kau terlihat mempesona dengan baju merah." Aku merasa pipiku memanas. Aku suka atasan merah tanpa lengan ini, dan memutuskan untuk memakai celana pendek jeans yang pas di bagian belakang tubuhku. Hanya untuknya.

"Sudah siap?"

"Hampir," aku mundur, mempersilahkan dia untuk masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Aku sedikit terlambat. Pagi yang sibuk, tapi aku hampir selesai."

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi?" dia mengernyit ke arahku.

"Kebalikan, sebenarnya. Tidur terlalu nyenyak, hampir terlambat untuk yoga, dan harus melakukan beberapa tugas." Aku mengambil tas kameraku dan menyambar tas selempangku dari meja di samping pintu. Aku benci merasa berantakan!

Sasuke mengambil tas kamera dariku, menyampirkan di bahunya, dan aku menyeringai ke arahnya, berterimakasih. "Bagaimana denganmu? Tidur nyenyak?"

"Sangat, terimakasih."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling, tapi aku akan sangat senang jika kita segera berada di jalan. Bagaiman kalau lain kali saja?"

"Tentu. Ayo."

Aku bersiul ketika melihat mobil sporty Lexus dengan bak terbuka miliknya terparkir di jalan masuk rumahku. Dia menyimpan tas kameraku di kursi kecil di belakang lalu membukakan pintu untukku dengan seringaian lebar _kucing-makan-burung kenari_ di wajah tampannya.

"Mobil yang bagus."

"Aku pikir ini akan menjadi hari yang bagus untuk berkendara."

"Terdengar menyenangkan untukku." Jok kulitnya rendah dan lembut membuatku sedikit terkesan. Dia mempunyai selera yang bagus.

Kami meluncur di jalan bebas hambatan melewati Konoha dan menuju luar kota. Mobil ini melaju cepat! Matahari bersinar hangat, angin semilir, dan Sasuke memutar lagu kesukaannya. Tidak perlu berbincang, kami hanya menikmati ini masing-masing, dan aku menemukan diriku bersantai di jok dan menikmati kerimbunan, pemandangan hijau di sepanjang perjalanan kami menuju air terjun.

Sangat jelas Sasuke tau dimana Air Terjun Snoqualmie berada, dan ketika kita hampir sampai dia memelankan suara musik, lalu meletakkan tangannya di paha kiriku. Hanya sentuhan kecil membuat libidoku naik, dan aku menarik nafas untuk meredakan debaran jantungku.

"Kau sudah pernah ke sini sebelumnya."

Sasuke tersenyum padaku. "Ya, orang tuaku sering mengajak kami ke sini ketika kami masih kecil untuk piknik dan lainnya."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku meninggalkan tas kameraku di dalam mobil? Aku akan mengambil kamera nya saja."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menutup atasnya."

Sasuke dengan sabar menungguku mengumpulkan apa yang kuperlukan dari dalam tas, lalu menutup atap mobilnya, menguncinya dan kami pergi, menyusuri jembatan menuju hotel dan akses ke air terjun dimana turis bisa ber _ooh_ dan _aah_ ketika melihat keindahannya.

Aku menyelempangkan kamera di leherku dan memeriksa pengaturannya ketika berjalan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi fotografer?" tanya Sasuke. Dia memperhatikanku dengan intens ketika menyesuaikan pengaturan.

"Seumur hidupku, sebenarnya. Ayahku membelikanku kamera digital ketika aku berumur sepuluh tahun, dan aku tidak pernah ingin melakukan hal yang lainnya." Ingatan itu membawa senyuman di wajahku dan aku melihatnya.

"Dia pasti sangat bangga padamu," dia menggumam.

Rasa sakit itu melaju cepat dan dengan keras menghantamku. "Dia sudah pergi."

"Pergi?"

"Ibu dan ayahku terbunuh hampir tiga tahun yang lalu." Brengsek! Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu!

"Sial, Sakura, maafkan aku." Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menarikku ke dalam lengannya, memegangku erat, kameraku menggantung di antara kami, dan aku malu karena merasakan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku tidak ingin hari ini menjadi hari yang sedih.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku meletakkan tanganku di dada datarnya yang keras dan mendongak melihat wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan bersedih hari ini."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, matanya penuh dengan kasih sayang, meringankanku, dan mengasihani. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa besalah padaku.

"Hey, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh." Aku menangkup pipinya di tanganku dan dia mencium telapak tanganku.

"Oke." Dia melepaskanku dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke air terjun. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama karena air terjun itu tidak terlalu jauh dari jalan besar.

Aku memandang ke arahnya, dan dia masih terlihat murung, kerutan kecil terlihat di wajahnya.

"Sasuke, bergembiralah. Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Aku senang kau berada di sini."

Dia melihat ke dalam mataku lagi dan memberikan senyum separuhnya. Aku bersantai sejenak, senang karena mood sudah membaik dan mengangkat kameraku ketika kami berbelok di tikungan untuk melihat air terjun.

"Aku sangat senang tidak ada orang lain di sini hari ini," aku mencoba untuk mengubah topik.

"Aku terkejut tidak ada orang di sini." Balasnya.

"Well, musim panas sudah hampir berakhir, dan ini di pertengahan minggu, jadi kupikir kita mempunyai tempat yang sepenuhnya untuk kita." Aku mulai mengambil foto.

Sasuke mundur ke belakang dan melihat aku bekerja. Aku bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah untuk mendapatkan angle yang berbeda, berhenti hanya untuk menyesuaikan pengaturanku dan mengambil gambar bunga, jaring laba-laba dan hal lainnya yang terlihat oleh mataku. Pohon-pohon mulai untuk berubah warna, jadi aku mengarahkan kameraku ke atas dan mengambil foto dari pohon-pohon itu juga.

"Siap untuk melanjutkan?" aku melihat ke arahnya. "Ku harap, aku tidak membuatmu bosan."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya menyilang di depan tubuhnya dan dia menyandar di sebuah pagar. Dia terlihat santai, tapi matanya melihatku dengan intens.

"Melihatmu tidak akan pernah membosankan, Sakura."

 _Oh_.

Dia membuka dirinya dan mengambil tanganku, mencium ruas-ruas jariku, sebelum membimbingku lebih jauh ke jalan yang kotor untuk mendapatkan jepretan di bawah air terjun. Dia mundur lagi dan membiarkanku bekerja. Aku merasakan matanya mengikutiku ketika aku bergerak, dan aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri.

Setelah sekitar dua puluh menit aku terpesona dengan jepretan yang sudah aku ambil.

"Oke, aku pikir ini sudah bisa dibungkus."

Aku berputar menemukan matanya membelalak terkejut.

"Apa?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Well," aku memeriksa kameraku. "Aku sudah mengambil hampir empat ratus foto. Aku yakin aku akan mempunyai beberapa foto bagus di antaranya."

"Aku yakin akan sangat indah."

Aku meringis dan memasang penutup lensa, hati-hati untuk tidak mengarahkan padanya, dan membiarkan kamera jatuh di pinggulku.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak suka diambil fotonya, tapi aku bisa menghargai itu. Kuharap aku bisa berbicara padanya agar mau berpose untukku. Dia akan menjadi sebuah kejutan untuk difoto.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya ketika kami mendaki jalan setapak kembali ke mobil. Dia berada di sampingku, tangannya berada di punggung bagian bawahku.

"Mengapa kau tidak suka jika gambarmu di ambil?" matanya bertemu denganku, lalu dia dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia mengangkat bahu acuh, tapi aku dapat melihat dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Lihat aku." Aku berkata dengan lembut, dan tersenyum.

Mata hitam lebarnya bertemu dengan mataku, seperti berkata dia akan menuju ke mana dengan ekspresi itu.

"Kau dapat mengatakan padaku."

Kami berhenti di jalan setapak, saling memandang, dan karena tanah yang tidak rata mataku hampir sejajar dengan matanya. Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahunya. Mata Sasuke melebar dan dia menelan ludah, terlihat dia akan mengakui sesuatu. Perutku mengepal. _Katakan padaku!_

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tiba-tiba dan segera menutup matanya.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa."

Aku mengernyit, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan berbisik, "Hanya bagian dari phobiaku akan keramaian. Itu bodoh, aku tahu."

Aku ingin menyelidikinya lebih lanjut, tapi dia melepaskan tanganku di bahunya, mengaitkan jarinya denganku dan meletakkan lengan kami di sekitar punggungku, menarikku lebih dekat.

Dia menggosokkan hidungnya di atas hidungku, mata hitamnya menatap intens.

"Aku baru saja berpikir tentang menciummu sepanjang hari."

"Kenapa kau hanya berbicara tapi tidak melakukkannya." Aku terkejut dengan respon lancangku, atau aku bisa merespon semuanya dengan jantungku yang berdebar dengan kencang.

Sasuke tersenyum di bibirku, dan menyapuku dalam ciuman panas dan kuat. Dia membebaskan tanganku dan menemukan pantatku seperti yang dia lakukan di malam sebelumnya, menarikku. Aku menggenggam wajahnya di tanganku, menyentuhnya, dan hanya seperti itu aku hilang di dalam dirinya. Mulutnya sangat ahli! Dia mengecap bibirku, dan lidahnya bergerak dengan lembut dan sabar di mulutku. Aku mengerang dan mendorong tanganku ke dalam rambutnya, mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Permisi!"

Aku melirik ke belakang dan melihat sekumpulan pendaki hendak melewati jalan setapak. _Oops_! Sasuke tertawa dan menarikku ke samping jalan agar mereka bisa turun ke jalurnya.

"Aku kira kita tertangkap." Sasuke berbisik di telingaku, menyelipkan untaian rambut di belakang cuping telingaku dan mencium pipiku.

"Aku pikir begitu," aku terkekeh, dan kami melanjutkan pendakian menuju mobil seksinya.

"Kau membawa makanan?" aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan di suaraku ketika Sasuke menarik pendingin kecil dan selimut keluar dari kotak di belakang mobil. Aku mengemasi kameraku dan bersandar di mobil.

Dia memberikan senyum malu-malunya. "Ya, aku menyiapkan makan siang. Aku tahu tempat kecil yang bagus di atas jalan setapak itu untuk bersantai sejenak. Kuharap itu tidak apa-apa? Katamu kau tidak mempunyai sesi hari ini."

"Terdengar bagus untukku, aku kelaparan."

"Bagus. Kemarilah." Dia mengambil tanganku dan mengarahkanku ke jalan setapak yang lain. Pohon-pohon dan pakis tumbuh rimbun di sekitar kami, tidak membiarkan terlalu banyak sinar matahari masuk. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, jalurnya semakin jelas.

Disana ada padang rumput yang indah dengan rumput hijau yang tinggi. Sebuah pohon oak yang tinggi dan rimbun tumbuh tegak di tengahnya. Pohon itu sangat besar, cabang-cabang hijaunya menyediakan naungan yang rimbun.

"Oh, ini sangat indah!" aku melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan tergesa melewati rumput ke pohon megah dan memandang ke atas cabang-cabangnya. "Pohon ini seharusnya sudah berumur dua ratus tahun."

Aku melirik Sasuke, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahku. Dia berdiri di dekatku, kotak dan selimut berada di kakinya, sementara tangannya berada di kantong celananya.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Aku melihatnya lagi. "Sasuke, aku sangat menyukainya."

Aku membantunya membentangkan selimut besar berwarna hijau yang kita gunakan untuk meringkuk di bawah rimbunan pohon.

"Buat dirimu nyaman."

Aku melepas sandalku dan duduk di atas selimut lembut itu, kakiku terjulur di depan dan aku bertumpu ke belakang dengan tanganku.

Sasuke juga melepas sepatunya – _mmm_ , _bertelanjang_ _kaki_ – dan berlutut di atas selimut, membuka kotak.

Dia mengambil salad buah, sandwich, dan hummus dan cracker.

Perutku berbunyi dan kami berdua tertawa.

"Kau membuat semua ini?" dia memberikanku sepotong sandwich dan aku kemudian menggigitnya. _Mmmmm_ ….

"Ya, aku menyiapkan semua ini pagi tadi." Dia memberikan buah untukku dan menggigit cracker yang penuh dengan hummus di dalam mulutnya. "Aku menyukai perempuan yang suka makan."

Aku berhenti mengunyah dan melihatnya, mengerutkan dahi, mengingat perut, paha, dan pantat bulatku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Aku suka perempuan yang menikmati makanan." Dia mengangkat bahunya dan mengernyit atas ekspresiku. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

 _Sial_. "Aku tak tahu." Aku memakan strawberry.

Matanya menyempit. "Jangan katakan kau mempunyai masalah dengan badan."

"Jangan konyol." _Sialan!_

"Sakura, kau cantik, kau tidak punya alasan untuk rendah diri."

"Tidakkah kau melihat bagaimana aku melahap sandwich itu? Aku tidak rendah diri."

 _Berhenti membicarakan hal ini._

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini enak." Aku tersenyum manis.

Dia tidak terlihat memperhatikanku mengganti topik pembicaraan, tapi dia membiarkannya dan mulai membereskan sisanya ke dalam kotak.

Aku berbohong dan mengambil nafas penuh dan dalam. Oh, ini bagus. Hari yang hangat di penghujung musim panas, makanan yang enak, dan seorang pria yang seksi…

Ya, ini hari yang sangat bagus. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menarik kakiku ke atas pangkuannya dan mulai memijat. Membuat hari ini menjadi lebih baik lagi.

"Oh, my. Kau memasak dan memberikan pijatan kaki. Aku pasti berhalusinasi." Aku mendengarnya terkekeh.

"Hey, apa ini?" dia menjalankan ibu jarinya di atas lekukan di kaki kanan bagian dalamku. _Oh, itu_.

"Sebuah tattoo."

Dia menggelitik kakiku dan aku menggeliat dan tertawa.

"Sangat jelas. Apa artinya?"

"Itu 'Satu Langkah pada Satu Waktu'." Jawabku dan menghela nafas ketika dia melanjutkan pekerjaan ajaibnya di telapak kakiku.

"Dalam bahasa apa?"

"Italia." Jawabku.

Jarinya menelusuri kalimat itu dan aku mendorong sikuku kemudian memandangnya. Matanya berkilat ketika bertemu dengan mataku, ototnya menurun, menurun di kepalan perutku.

"Ini seksi." Dia menyeringai.

"Terimakasih." Aku membalas seringaiannya.

"Apa kau mempunyai yang lain?" dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan meraih kakiku yang lain.

"Ya."

Matanya menatap tajam lagi dan menyempit.

"Dimana?"

"Berbagai tempat."

"Aku tidak melihat yang lain." Matanya menelusuri kaki, lengan dan dadaku.

"Satu yang di kakiku adalah satu-satunya yang terlihat dengan aku berpakaian lengkap, dan itu hanya terlihat jika aku bertelanjang kaki," bisikku. _Oh, ini menyenangkan._

Dia melepaskan kakiku.

"Hey! Aku sedang menikmati pijatan kakinya."

Dia memegang tumitku dan melebarkan kakiku, lalu merangkak naik ke atas tubuhku bertumpu pada tangan dan lututnya sampai hidungnya hampir menyentuhku.

"Aku ingin tahu dimana letak tattoo yang lain, Sakura." Ucapnya sexy.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan menggeleng. Siapa yang bisa berbicara dengannya ketika tubuhnya begitu dekat?

"Kau tidak ingin memberitahuku?" dia bersandar dan mencium ringan ujung bibirku.

Lagi aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Mungkin, aku harus menemukan mereka."

.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

All Characters Belongs Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Story Belongs Kristen Proby

.

.

Pair : Sakura X Sasuke

.

.

Warning! This content not for UNDER AGE!

Pada paragraph awal terdapat beberapa kata-kata fulgar yang jika dibayangkan akan membahayakan bagi si pembaca ^^ jadi bagi yang tidak suka boleh untuk untuk di skip dulu.

.

.

 **Bab 6**

Dia mencium sisi lain mulutku, matanya tidak berpaling dariku.

Aku mengangguk, perlahan.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika dia mendorongku berbaring di atas selimut dan melingkupi tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Dia memperlakukanku begitu lembut!

Tubuh panjang berototnya terlihat sangat sempurna, pas dengan lekuk lembut tubuhku. Dia menekan satu kakinya di antara kakiku dan aku dapat merasakan ereksinya yang hebat di pahaku.

Aku mendorong tanganku di bawah kausnya untuk merasakan kulitnya, mengusap ke atas dan ke bawah tulang rusuknya. Kulitnya sangat halus dan ketat membungkus otot-ototnya yang terpahat.

Dia melanjutkan kegiatannya dan membuatku gila dengan mulutnya yang ahli, dia menjalankan tangannya dari pinggulku naik ke atas kausku menyentuh payudaraku dan aku membungkuk ke tanah, menekan payudaraku di tangannya. Putingku mengeras, tegang di dalam bra dan kausku, dia menjalankan ibu jarinya di atas putingku.

"Buka matamu." Aku menatap mata hitamnya yang sempurna, yang menatapku dengan bergairah dan lapar. Nafasku terengah, dan aku menjalankan ujung jariku turun ke dadanya.

"Kau sangat seksi, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyentuhmu."

"Aku suka kau menyentuhku."

"Kau suka?" dia membelai wajahku, menyibakkan untaian rambut di pipiku.

"Ya," bisikku.

"Kulitmu sangat halus," gumamnya, jarinya masih berada di pipiku.

"Aku suka lekukan tubuhmu."

Mataku melebar.

"Jangan mengernyit." Dia menciumku di antara kedua alis mataku dan menguraikan kerutan di dahiku.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan lekuk tubuhku." Ini adalah bisikan pengakuan yang belum pernah aku buat sebelumnya, dan sejujurnya aku belum pernah merasa serentan ini.

Tatapan hitamnya bertemu denganku lagi, dan tiap kata diucapkan dengan tajam: "Kau. Sangat. Cantik."

Aku menutup mata, tapi dia menyentuh dagu ku, memaksaku untuk melihatnya lagi.

"Terima kasih."

Bibirnya menemukan bibirku, lembut, mengancam dan membelai mulutku seolah olah kami mempunyai seluruh waktu di dunia ini. Aku menggeser pinggulku dan membenturkan tubuhku di pahanya, dan dia mengerang rendah di tenggorokannya.

Darahku terasa mendidih. Aku belum pernah merasa menginginkan seorang laki-laki seperti aku menginginkan Sasuke. Aku ingin merasakannya. Aku menginginkannya dengan cepat dan keras, dan aku menginginkannya sepanjang hari. Aku menyukai bagaimana dia memperlakukanku dengan lembut.

Dia duduk, menarikku bersamanya dan menggenggam kausku. "Aku ingin melihatmu." Dia terengah-engah, dan saat ini aku merasa akan melakukan semua yang dia minta.

Aku mengangkat tanganku ke atas kepala, tapi sebelum dia bisa menarik lepas kausku, aku merasakan tetesan air di wajahku. Aku mendongak dan menyadari langit berubah mendung dan hujan mulai turun, air hujan mulai merembes melalui celah ranting pohon oak.

"Aku basah," bisikku di mulutnya.

Dia menyeringai, matanya menertawaiku. "Kuharap begitu."

Aku ikut tertawa dengannya, dan aku membungkus lenganku di sekeliling lehernya. "Yang itu juga, tapi kita akan segera basah kehujanan."

"Sialan." Sasuke menggumam, menciumku. Dia menjalankan tangannya di bawah punggungku, dari leher sampai ke pantatku, dan kupikir aku mendesah.

"Kita harus pergi." Aku menaikkan alisku padanya.

"Jangan berpikir aku tidak akan menemukan rahasia tatomu."

"Mengapa membuat ini menjadi lambat?" nafasku mulai teratur, tapi jantungku masih berdebar kencang. Oh, apa yang laki-laki ini lakukan padaku!

"Kupikir, aku mengubah pikiranku." Dia benar-benar serius.

 _Terima kasih Tuhan!_

"Dan mengapa itu?" aku melarikan tanganku melalui rambutnya, sepenuhnya senang berada di pangkuannya, dengan lengannya memeluk erat diriku.

"Karena aku tidak bisa melepaskan tanganku dari dirimu. Aku tak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, tapi aku merasa berada di luar kontrol diriku."

Dia menggeleng lagi, dan melihat ke sekeliling menyadari langit telah gelap.

"Hujan akan semakin lebat, ayo kita kembali." Dia membiarkanku berdiri dan kami mengumpulkan barang-barang, berlari kecil di antara pohon-pohon menuju mobil. Selama perjalanan kembali ke mobil, kami basah dan tertawa seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat jok kulitmu basah!"

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan itu, masuklah."

Dia membukakan pintu untukku. "Aku tidak ingin kau sakit, sayang."

Sayang? Sayang! Apakah tidak apa-apa jika dia memanggilku sayang? Dia mengarahkanku untuk duduk, menutup pintu dan berlari ke kursi pengemudi. Dia menatapku, rambut dan kausnya basah, terengah-engah, mata hitam indahnya penuh humor.

Oh ya, aku baik-baik saja dengan itu.

"Mari pulang dan mengeringkan dirimu." Dia menjalankan mobil dan keluar dari tempat parkir, menuju jalan tol.

"Jadi, ceritakan lebih tentang dirimu."

Sasuke melaju di jalan tol dan melirik padaku.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanyaku.

"Musik favorit?"

"Maroon 5." Jawabku dengan mudah.

"Film favorit?" dia bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"Hmm…kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini." Aku tertawa. "Aku masih tetap menyukai The Way We Were."

"Ah ya, kau adalah fans Robert Redford." Dia mencium tanganku dan aku menghela nafas.

"Ya."

"Pacar pertama?" tanyanya, matanya menatap tegang, dan aku membeku. Bagaimana aku menjawab pertanyaan ini?

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini." Aku berbalik menyamping untuk melihatnya.

Dia melirikku sekilas, lalu kembali melihat ke jalan. "Melakukan apa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat, dan bertanya-tanya mengapa aku merasa harus menjelaskan tentang diriku.

"Hey," dia mengaitkan jarinya dengan jariku dan mencium tanganku sebelum meletakkan di pangkuannya. "Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak biasa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan laki-laki. Aku tidak berciuman. Aku tidak berbagi makanan. Aku tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain dua puluh pertanyaan. Aku hanya….Tidak."

 _Ini mulai tidak benar!_

Dia melirikku lagi, terkejut.

"Oke, apa yang kau lakukan dengan laki-laki?"

Dia menggeliat di joknya dan aku pikir dia marah.

"Aku tidur dengan mereka." Ini. Ini dia.

"Apa?" Dia benar-benar marah.

"Sasuke, aku tidak berkencan." Oh, bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini?

Aku tidak pernah ingin berkencan dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Sebelum dengannya.

"Apakah kau mengabaikanku?" ada rasa ketidakpercayaan disuaranya dan dia melepaskan tanganku.

"Tidak!" Aku menutup mata dan menggeleng. "Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, maksudku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berpikir bahwa aku mengacau atau bahwa aku pergi dengan laki-laki di hutan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari aku mengenalnya."

"Tapi kau tidur dengan mereka." Hardiknya.

"Ya, aku memang melakukannya." Aku kembali ke posisi dudukku semula dan melihat keluar kaca mobil.

"Sebelum orang tuaku meninggal…"

Dia mengambil tanganku lagi dan aku menoleh padanya, terkejut.

"Lanjutkan."

"Sebelum mereka meninggal, ketika aku masih kuliah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan diriku sendiri. Dan karena itu, tidak seperti yang orang lain lakukan. Aku tidak berkencan sebagai pilihannya Sasuke. Tapi seks adalah sesuatu yang aku mengerti. Aku tidak pernah ingin merasakan hal lain dengan laki-laki."

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan menutup mataku karena malu.

"Apakah sesuatu terjadi padamu sehingga kau merasa seperti itu?" suaranya tenang. Terlalu tenang.

"Umm…" aku belum pernah menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun. Kecuali Ino.

"Lihat, Sakura, aku merasakan sesuatu juga di sini, dan kau bisa bertaruh kemanisanmu, pantat indahmu yang membuatku ingin bercinta denganmu. Aku tidak hanya sekedar tidur denganmu. Jadi aku pikir ini penting bahwa kita harus saling jujur saat ini. Tidak ada hal yang mengejutkan." Wajah tampannya sangat tulus.

"Kemarin malam kau bilang ingin bercinta denganku."

"Ya, memang. Dan akan. Tapi tidak malam ini."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Jadi apa yang terjadi, sayang?"

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya dan menautkan jari-jariku diatas pangkuanku. Sasuke berpindah jalur dan aku mencoba untuk mengumpulkan pikiranku. Oh, ini menyakitkan.

"Waktu aku berumur tujuh belas tahun, aku berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki yang selama beberapa bulan aku pikir cukup baik. Aku masih perawan, dia selalu menggodaku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku masih tujuh belas tahun, demi Tuhan. Yah, mempersingkat cerita, dia melangkah terlalu jauh suatu malam. Kami berada di rumahku, orang tuaku sedang berada di sebuah pesta, dan kami hanya berdua, dan dia…" aku berhenti bicara dan menatap ke luar jendela. "Dia memperkosaku."

Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam, wajahnya mengerut marah.

"Brengsek."

"Itu bukan bagian terburuk." Aku tertawa menyedihkan dengan ingatan itu.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu." Dia melirikku sekarang dan wajahku seperti orang mabuk.

"Percaya padaku, aku tahu." Aku menelan ludah."Kau sangat suka mengumpat."

"Kau belum mendengar umpatan. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Orang tuaku pulang." Ini adalah sebuah bisikan pengakuan. Lagi, Sasuke bernafas dengan keras.

"Ayahku hampir membunuhnya. Polisi pun telah dipanggil. Dia dihukum. Ayahnya adalah seorang senator, jadi seiring dengan omong kosong hukum, orang tuaku menggugat orang tuanya dan menang. Ayahku waktu itu adalah seorang pengacara kelas atas. Aku mendapatkan dana perwalian yang cukup besar dari gugatan itu, yang tidak akan pernah aku sentuh. Aku tidak membutuhkannya, orang tuaku memastikan bahwa aku sudah cukup mendapatkan perhatian, dan aku tidak menginginkannya sama sekali,"

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun cukup lama. Dia hanya menyetir dan terlihat seperti melamun.

"Jadi," aku menginterupsi keheningan, "Itulah mengapa aku punya banyak masalah dengan para pria di kampus. Itu membutuhkan beberapa tahun konseling dan kematian orang tuaku menyadarkanku dan menarikku keluar dari perilaku burukku."

"Tato-tato itu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, ironisnya, tato-tato ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku, dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan penyembuhan."

Dia masih tidak ingin melihatku. Sial, ini terlalu cepat!

"Hey." Aku memegang tangannya. "Aku tahu itu semua terlalu cepat untukmu, dan kita baru saja saling mengenal. Jika kau lebih memilih untuk hanya menurunkanku di rumah dan memutuskan hubungan kita, aku dapat mengerti."

"Tidak, Sakura, kau tidak akan aku lepaskan begitu mudahnya." Dia meremas jariku dan aku merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

"Kau menjadi pendiam."

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan." Dahinya berkerut dan dia menatapku.

"Aku hanya… Aku merasa ini sudah menjurus ke sesuatu yang lebih intim, dan kupikir kau seharusnya tahu."

"Kau tidak berkencan dengan seseorang, tidak pernah?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Sayang, kita punya banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan." Suaranya kembali melembut dan aku merasa harapan perlahan menyebar di dadaku.

"Kita bicarakan?"

"Oh, ya. Aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi."

"Oke."

"Dimana bajingan itu?"

"Aku tak tahu. Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan membunuhnya." Aku tidak percaya dia baru saja mengatakan hal itu! Aku tertawa pelan. "Tidak perlu. Aku yakin dia adalah laki-laki yang menyedihkan, Sasuke."

"Dia harus masuk di neraka."

"Dia akan berada di sana." Aku menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

"Percaya padaku, dia bukan sebuah masalah lagi untukku. Ayahku menyelamatkanku."

"Terima kasih, Tuhan." Dia mencium ruas-ruas jariku, dan aku merasa dia mulai santai di sampingku.

Wow, aku telah mengatakan hal yang paling buruk padanya, dan dia tetap ingin bersamaku? Bagaimana aku bisa sangat beruntung?

Sasuke sampai di depan rumahku dan mematikan mobil. Dia membukakan pintu untukku, dan mengangkat tas kameraku, mengikuti masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku membuka pintu dan mengisyaratkan padanya untuk masuk.

"Ino!" aku memanggil sahabatku, tapi rumah ini sepertinya kosong.

"Kupikir dia tidak ada di rumah." Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengambil tas kameraku, meletakkannya di lantai dan tasku di atas meja. Aku mengambil kunci mobilnya dan meletakkan di atas meja.

"Bisakah aku mengajakmu berkeliling?" tiba-tiba aku merasa malu.

"Tentu."

Aku menggenggam tangannya. "Terima kasih telah bergabung dengan tur kami hari ini Mr. Uchiha, kami senang anda bersama dengan kami." Sasuke tertawa, tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan aku merasa rasa maluku menghilang. "Oh, aku menyukai selera humormu, Sakura."

Aku mengambil tas kameraku dari lantai dan dia menaikkan alisnya "Aku akan menunjukkan studioku dan menaruh ini sekalian." Dia mengangguk dan aku mendahuluinya berkeliling rumah.

"Kulihat kau punya pemandangan yang bagus juga," dia menunjuk kelantai dan jendela di ruang besar dan aku tersenyum.

"Ya. Ini jelas sekali adalah ruang tamu, ruang makan dan dapur."

Aku melirik ke arah sofa berwarna merah dan coklat, furniture ruang makan bermotif kayu gelap, dan dapur yang simpel dan elegan.

"Dapur yang bagus." Dia mengedip kepadaku.

"Ya." Balasku lalu dia terkekeh. "Tapi aku tidak sering memasak. Ino yang lebih sering memasak."

"Aku akan senang memasak untukmu di sini." Tatapannya bersinar.

"Aku akan menyukainya." Kurasakan pipiku memanas.

"Oke, ayo kita keluar ke studio, lalu aku akan menunjukkan mu lantai atas."

"Keluar?"

"Ya, aku mengubah guest house menjadi studio. Itu bagian favoritku di rumah ini. Ayo."

Aku mendahuluinya keluar dari pintu geser kaca, melewati halaman belakang studio. Aku menahan pintunya dan melihatnya berspekulasi.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya, penasaran tertulis di wajahnya.

"Jangan tegang dan panik, okay?"

"Kenapa aku harus panik?"

"Well, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bahwa aku tidak mengambil foto biasa." Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Sayang, setelah percakapan kita sebelumnya, dan perasaanku padamu saat ini, aku jamin aku tidak akan merasa panik atau terkejut." Aku mengamati wajahnya, dan mengetahui maksudnya lalu aku berbalik untuk membuka pintu.

 _Ini tidak apa-apa._

Aku berjalan di depannya dan meletakkan tas kameraku di lantai. Menghidupkan lampu dan Sasuke mengikuti masuk ke dalam. Dia berhenti di dalam batas pintu, dia terkejut, matanya melebar, melihat studioku.

Aku berbalik dan melihat-lihat dengannya. Di satu sudut ada ranjang ukuran king size dengan kain putih menggantung di kanopi, siap untuk sesi besok. Ada lantai lagi untuk loteng – pencahayaan yang sempurna! – di seberang ruangan. Ada rak-rak untuk lingerie, korset, selendang bulu, sepatu dan properti lainnya.

Tapi dia fokus melihat pada foto kanfas yang tergantung di seberang ruangan. Dia berjalan ke sana dan melihat pada pasangan yang berada dalam pergolakan gairah. Foto itu berwarna hitam putih, tampak samping dari pasangan yang berbaring di ranjang king size ku, si pria mengait si perempuan, mulut si pria berada di payudara si perempuan. Kepala si perempuan mendongak ke belakang, mulutnya terbuka, kedua kakinya membungkus pinggul pasangannya dan menjulur ke belakang paha. Itu adalah sebuah foto erotic yang intim dan salah satu favoritku.

Sasuke berputar, mengamati semua karya seni di dindingku. Beberapa wanita atau pria dalam pose yang profokatif, kebanyakan pasangan dalam posisi seksual yang berbeda. Akhirnya, pandangannya kembali padaku.

"Ini yang kulakukan," bisikku.

"Sakura," dia menelan ludah dan melihat ke foto favoritku lagi.

"Ini sangat luar biasa."

"Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk, matanya melebar. "Yeah, ini luar biasa. Sangat seksi. Bagaimana kau bisa membuat seperti ini?"

Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum di wajahku. "Di kampus. Gadis-gadis memintaku untuk mengambil foto kamar rias mereka untuk pacar-pacar mereka, jadi aku mengatur studio dadakan di apartemenku dan memulai bisnis di sana."

"Dan pasangan itu?"

"Itu seperti berkembang. Banyak dari mereka adalah pelanggan yang kembali lagi, pacar atau suami menyukai foto sang wanitanya, dan mereka menginginkan foto yang lebih intim sebagai pasangan."

"Itu bukan pornografi." Aku hanya ingin mengklarifikasi itu, dan melihat wajahnya.

Dia mengernyit. "Sayang, ini adalah karya seni. Ini sama sekali bukan pornografi."

Aku tersenyum, lega. "Di sana ada sebuah kamar tidur yang kugunakan untuk menyimpan properti dan furnitur dalam beberapa variasi foto, dan aku menggunakan dapur untuk menyimpan minuman untuk pelanggan. Beberapa gadis suka diambil fotonya di sana juga. Itu menyenangkan."

Dia berjalan ke arahku, mengangkup kedua pipiku di telapak tangannya dan menciumku dengan lembut.

"Kau mempunyai talenta yang luar biasa."

 _Wow_.

"Terima kasih. Dan untuk pemberitahuan saja. Aku belum pernah melakukan seks di sini." Matanya menari nakal.

"Apakah itu merupakan tantangan?"

"Bukan. Itu kenyataan."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena ini bukan memoriku. Mereka adalah pelangganku."

"Jadi, kau tidak membawa laki-laki ke sini?"

"Hanya dirimu, tampan." Aku tersenyum malu-malu.

"Senang mengetahuinya."

"Sebenarnya," aku melanjutkan, melihatnya dalam mata hitamnya yang bersinar. "Aku belum pernah mengundang laki-laki ke rumahku sebelumnya."

Matanya membelalak dan dia mengambil nafas dalam. "Ranjangmu?"

"Hanya aku."

"Itu harus diubah." Dia menyambar tanganku dan menarikku keluar studio, menutup pintu studio dan mendahuluiku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dimana kamar tidurmu?"

.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

All Characters Belongs Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Story Belongs Kristen Proby

.

.

Pair : Sakura X Sasuke

.

.

Warning! This content not for UNDER AGE!

FULL LEMON !

.

.

 **Bab 7**

Astaga, dia adalah laki-laki dengan satu misi.

Sasuke menyeretku melewati rumah, terengah-engah, matanya liar.

"Kamar tidurmu?" dia mengulangi pertanyaannya, dan aku menunjuk lantai atas, tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

Aku tidak mengingat namaku sendiri! Dan bahkan dia belum menyentuhku.

Wow.

Ketika dia menarikku naik ke lantai atas, aku mendapatkan pemandangan indah dari pantatnya yang kencang, dan membuat perutku mengencang.

"Ke kanan," akhirnya aku menemukan suaraku dan dia menarikku masuk ke dalam kamar tidur, menutup dan mengunci pintu, dan dia menarikku ke pelukannya.

Masih ada banyak cahaya yang masuk melewati jendela dari birunya Pantai Konoha, dan untuk beberapa saat aku berdiri dengan lengannya memeluk pinggangku, tanganku di bahunya yang lebar, dan mabuk oleh penglihatan dari wajah indahnya.

"Kau sangat tampan," bisikku.

Dia menyeringai dan menunduk untuk mengendus leherku, perlahan memundurkanku ke ranjang. Terima kasih Tuhan, aku melakukannya pagi ini!

Aku mengharapkan dia mendorongku ke ranjang, tapi yang dia lakukan adalah mundur dariku, tidak menyentuhku sama sekali, dan mata terbakarnya melihat ke atas dan ke bawah tubuhku, akhirnya berhenti di mataku.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini?"

Apa? "Apa kau ragu?"

"Sial, tidak, aku hanya ingin meyakinkan bahwa ini yang kau mau. Jika kau mengatakan tidak, tidak apa-apa, tapi please, Ya Tuhan, jangan katakan tidak."

Oh wow. Dia memberikanku kontrol, dan aku tidak tahu apakah ini karena apa yang aku katakan di mobil atau dia hanya bersikap sopan, dan jujur, aku tidak peduli.

 _Ini pilihanku._

 _Dia adalah pilihanku._

Menatap matanya, dan aku mengatakannya dengan suara penuh keyakinan yang mengejutkan, "Sasuke, kumohon buat kita telanjang dan bercintalah denganku."

Dia tersenyum, sangat lebar, senyuman yang menghentikan detak jantung dan melepaskan kaus melewati kepalanya.

Whoa!

Tubuhnya penuh dengan otot yang ramping dengan bahu yang lebar. Perutnya terpahat, dengan garis seksi yang turun ke pinggul dan kejantanannya. Lengannya berotot…dia hanya sangat…kuat.

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuhnya, tapi dia menggeleng dan tetap tersenyum. "Jika kau menyentuhku, ini akan terjadi lebih cepat dari yang kita berdua inginkan."

Oh. "Kita punya waktu sepanjang malam."

"Dan kita akan mengambil keuntungan dari itu, sayang, percaya padaku. Tapi yang pertama kali harus menjadi spesial."

Aku mulai melepaskan kausku dan dia menghentikanku.

"Aku akan suka melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah!" aku mendengar rengekan di suaraku, tapi tidak dapat menghentikan itu, dan aku hanya bisa tertawa dengannya.

"Dengan senang hati," dia menanggalkan celana pendek beserta celana dalamnya dalam satu gerakan cepat, dan tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan pemandangan depan dari seorang Sasuke dalam semua kemuliaannya.

Dia adalah Dewa Yunani. Tubuhnya sempurna.

Dan lebih hebatnya dia menginginkanku!

Dia berjalan ke arahku dan mengambil tepian kausku, melepaskannya melewati kepalaku. Dia menjalankan jari-jarinya di bawah tali bra ku dan bersandar untuk menggigiti leherku, di bawah cuping telingaku.

"Sasuke," gumamku.

"Santai." Tangannya mencapai punggungku, melepaskan braku dengan tangkas dan menurunkannya melewati lenganku. Dia bekerja dengan cepat pada celana dan celana dalamku, mendorong tangannya di antara kain dan pantatku, mencubitnya lalu perlahan meluncurkan mereka turun ke kaki ku.

Oh, tangannya sangat hebat!

Dia berdiri lagi, mengangkat tubuhku dan tiba-tiba aku terayun di lengannya. Aku mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya, dan dia mencium bibirku lembut ketika menurunkanku ke ranjang.

"Demi Tuhan, kau cantik, Sakura," bisikannya menyumbat tenggorokanku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menutup mata dan berpegangan pada selimut dibawahku.

"Mari kita temukan tato-tato itu."

Aku tersenyum ketika dia mencium dan menjilat payudaraku, lalu melenguh ketika dia menarik satu putingku dengan keras ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulum dengan lidah ahlinya.

Petir menyambar langsung di antara pahaku, dan pinggulku meliuk atas keinginan mereka sendiri. Aku mengerang namanya dan memilin rambut hiitam lembutnya di jariku. Dia menyentuh payudaraku yang lain dan memelintir dengan ibu jarinya.

"Oh, Tuhan!"

Respon tubuhku padanya sangat luar biasa. Aku merasakan dia tersenyum di kulitku, dan dia bergerak turun, tiba-tiba menggulingkan ku ke kanan. "Apa yang kita punya di sini?"

"Mungkin tato yang lain?" suaraku pecah ketika dia membelai pinggul kiriku yang kemudian beralih ke bahuku.

"Tulisan apa ini?"

Itu adalah tulisan, seperti semua tato ku, yang berada di tulang rusukku, tapi aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengingat, untuk bernafas dan untuk berkata.

"Sakura, apa arti tulisan ini?" dia menciumi tiap tulisan itu dengan lembut, lengannya memeluk pinggulku, bertumpu pada sikunya.

"Itu artinya, 'Berbahagialah untuk saat ini'."

Aku mengerang, lalu melanjutkan. "'Saat ini adalah hidupmu'."

"Dalam bahasa apa?" jari-jarinya menyapu tulisan itu sekarang. _Oh wow_.

"Sansekerta."

"Mmmm...Berpindah ke perutmu."

Aku menurutinya dan mengerang ketika dia mencium bahuku, turun ke tulang punggungku dan mulai ke bawah, ke bawah, ke bawah.

"Ya Tuhan, mulutmu terasa sangat baik," erangku dan aku merasakan dia tersenyum di atas kulit sensitif ku.

"Dan ini?" dia menggigiti kulit di antara bahu dan tulang belikatku.

"Bahasa Yunani."

"Apa artinya, cantik?" Oh, Tuhan, tangannya berada di mana-mana, kulitku seperti terbakar, dan dia ingin aku berbicara?

"Mencintai dengan sangat."

"Kau sangat seksi, Sakura."

"Kau membuatku merasa sangat seksi, Sasuke."

Dia menggigiti alur ke punggung bawahku.

"Tidak ada tato di belakang?" aku mendengar senyumnya.

"Sial, tidak." Responku.

Mulutnya terbuka, ciuman basah di pantat kiriku, lalu sebelah kanan, dan kemudian aku mendengar nafasnya tertahan.

"Ya Tuhan."

Dia menggigiti paha atasku, tepat di bawah pantat kananku dan aku hampir datang di ranjang.

"Tenang. Yang ini apa?"

Aku tersenyum. "Sebuah tato."

"Oh, kau gadis pintar." Dia menampar pantatku, keras dan aku melenguh.

"Ah!" aku melihat nya dan terkejut, mataku melebar dan dia menyeringai.

"Apa artinya?" dia menaikkan alisnya, menantangku untuk menjawab, dan aku menelan ludah.

Brengsek, tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah menamparku sebelumnya. Ini sangat…seksi.

"Kebahagiaan adalah sebuah perjalanan," bisikku. "Bahasa Perancis."

Dia mengerang dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Aku berbaring, telentang di ranjang dan menikmati gigitan dan ciuman Sasuke meninggalkan tubuh bagian atas dan turun ke kakiku. Dia berhenti dan memberikan lekukan di kaki kananku ekstra perhatian lagi, membuatku menyeringai dan ingin menutup kakiku dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba dia membalikkan tubuhku dan dia meraih kaki kiri ku, menekuk lututku, dan mencium pergelangan kakiku, perlahan naik ke atas. Sangat mengherankan, dia seperti menyembah kulitku.

Matanya memicing ketika dia menangkap pemandangan pusarku yang tertindik, tapi kemudian matanya menjadi gelap ketika dia melihat rambut kewanitaanku yang baru saja dicukur.

"Oh, sayang, apa ini?"

Aku mulai merespon dengan jawaban cerdas tato ku, tapi itu tertahan di tenggorokanku ketika dia membungkukkan kepala hitam seksi itu dan menghujani satu kata di rambut kewanitaanku dengan ciuman ringan.

"Itu artinya, 'Ampunan' dalam bahasa Italia."

Dia memberikan satu ciuman basah lalu merangkak naik, menciumi hati berwarna perak di perutku, naik ke tulang dadaku, sampai dia bertumpu pada sikunya di sisi kepalaku dan dia merapikan rambutku. Mata hitamnya bersinar dengan kebutuhan, mulutnya terbuka, dan aku belum pernah merasa begitu menginginkan, sangat membutuhkan seseorang dalam hidupku.

"Apakah kau punya ide bagaimana menakjubkannya dirimu?" dia menggosokkan hidungnya di hidungku dan menjilat pinggiran bibirku dengan lembut.

Nafasku terengah-engah. "Tidak semenakjubkan dirimu yang membuatku merasa seperti itu."

"Oh, Tuhanku, sayang, aku menginginkanmu." Aku merasakan ereksinya dan aku memiringkan pinggulku mengundang.

"Ya." Aku menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Dia meraih ke bawah di antara kami dan dengan lembut meletakkan jarinya di klitorisku.

Tubuhku melengkung dan terkejut ketika aku merasakannya sampai ke jari-jariku.

Mulut laparnya berada di tubuhku sekarang, menciumku dengan keras dan dalam, dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan jarinya menyelinap masuk ke bibir kewanitaanku dan dia menggeram di bibirku.

"Sialan, kau sangat basah."

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Dia memasukkan jarinya masuk dan keluar kewanitaanku, lalu dia menambahkan lagi jari-jarinya dan kupikir aku akan mati karena sensasi di sekitar tubuhku. Aku mencengkeram pantatnya dan mengangkat tulang pinggulku.

"Sekarang."

"Tunggu."

Apa? Tunggu?!

Tiba-tiba dia berpindah ke sisi ranjang untuk meraih celana pendeknya dan menarik sebuah bungkusan foil keluar dari saku belakangnya. Aku tersenyum ketika dia menyobeknya, matanya mengunciku dan dia menggulungnya di atas kejantanannya.

Dia menindihku, bersiap di depanku. Jariku menyusuri tulang belakang menuju rambutnya, dan menaikan kakiku, memiringkan tulang pinggulku. Dia menggosokkan hidungnya padaku dan dengan perlahan, oh amat sangat perlahan, masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

"Oh my," aku terengah, ketika dia menutup matanya rapat dan menempelkan dahinya di dahiku.

"Sa-ku-ra," dia berbisik terbata-bata.

Dia mendorong ke dalam, sepenuhnya dan berhenti. Ketika aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku, dia menghentikanku, memicingkan matanya.

"Tunggu."

Aku hanya ingin bergerak, aku ingin dia bergerak keluar masuk tubuhku, membuatku meledak di sekelilingnya, dan dia terlihat sangat tenang.

Aku menekan otot kewanitaanku, hanya sekali, dan ini dia.

"Sial," bisiknya dan dia mulai bergerak keluar masuk, menambah kecepatan. Aku menggerakkan pinggulku dan kami membangun irama yang indah. Bibirnya menciumku lagi, tubuhnya meluncur dan melilitku, dan tangannya menangkup kepalaku, memilin rambutku.

Jari ku meluncur di punggungnya dan dia menarik tangannya turun ke payudaraku, lalu ke pinggulku, dan akhirnya mengaitkan lututku di lengannya, membuka diriku lebih lebar, dan aku merasakan diriku menjadi lebih kencang, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri, dan aku membenamkan wajahku di lehernya.

"Ya, sayang, keluarkan."

Dan aku melakukannya, mengejang di sekelilingnya.

"Oh, Sasuke!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan dia menegang dan mendorong ke dalam tubuhku dua kali, dan dia mengeluarkannya di dalam.

"Sakura!"

Nafasku yang terengah mulai mereda dan penglihatanku mulai menjadi jelas, dan aku memeluk Sasuke di dada. Jariku meluncur di rambut hitamnya yang lembut, dan melihatnya bernafas.

"Maaf, aku berat. Aku akan bergerak satu jam lagi." Dia tidak bergerak, hanya tersenyum.

Menarik rambutnya lalu menunduk dan mencium dahinya.

"Kau hebat," bisikku dan meneruskan memilin rambutnya.

"Hanya hebat?" dahinya berkerut main-main dan menarik keluar dari tubuhku, memutuskan koneksi kami. Dia melepaskan kondomnya, dan berbaring di sampingku, menarikku ke pelukannya.

"Okay, kau lebih dari hebat."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" dia bertanya, serius.

"Aku…," aku mencari kata-kata. "Luar biasa."

"Ya, kau luar biasa." Dia menciumku lembut. "Jadi mengapa dalam bahasa yang berbeda?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan memalingkan wajah, tapi dia menarik daguku kembali.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain tahu artinya kecuali aku yang memberithukan."

"Siapa orang yang beruntung itu, Miss Haruno?" dia menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau," bisiku.

"Dan?"

"Kau."

Dia terkejut. "Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Punggung tangannya membelai pipiku, lalu ibu jarinya membelai bibir bawahku dan aku menggigitnya.

"Oh, kau ingin bermain kasar?"

"Mungkin nanti."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Oh, dia sangat manis.

"Kupikir aku harus mandi." Aku menyeringai kepadanya dan bangkit, menggoncang ranjang dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku suka pantatmu, Sakura."

Aku tertawa, berbalik dan terkekeh, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Sebaiknya kau bergabung bersamaku sebelum aku memakai semua air panasnya!"

.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

All Characters Belongs Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Story Belongs Kristen Proby

.

.

Pair : Sakura X Sasuke

.

.

Warning! This content not for UNDER AGE!

FULL LEMON !

.

.

 **Bab 8**

Aku tidak percaya bagaimana aku merasa tenang dengan Sasuke, apalagi telanjang. Aku belum pernah, walaupun hanya berjalan telanjang seperti itu bukanlah hal besar. Klienku melakukan ini sepanjang waktu, dan aku mengagumi kepercayaan diri mereka, tapi tidak denganku.

Sampai hari ini.

Sampai dengannya.

"Aku suka pantatmu, Sakura." kata-kata yang dia ucapkan sebelum dia tergesa turun dari ranjang untuk bergabung denganku di kamar mandi membuatku tersenyum. Dia menyukai pantat bulatku, tatoku, dan lekuk tubuhku.

Kelihatannya dia paling suka dengan lekuk tubuhku.

Aku meliriknya di kamar mandi dan tersenyum. Oh, dia tampan. Dia menggosok rambutnya, dan aku menuangkan sabun cair di tanganku dan mulai membasuh punggungnya.

"Mmm…," dia mengerang dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke bawah shower untuk membilas rambutnya.

"Seberapa sering kau berolahraga?" tanyaku.

"Hampir setiap hari," jawabnya dan berbalik, menuangkan sabun wangi ke telapak tangannya. "Berbaliklah."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" dia bertanya ketika mulai memijat bahuku.

"Pertanyaan apa itu?" gumamku.

Aku mendengarnya terkekeh. "Seberapa sering kau berolahraga?"

"Aku melakukan yoga tiga atau empat kali seminggu ketika jadwalku memungkinkan. Pekerjaanku membutuhkan fisik yang bagus." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Itu berguna untukmu." Suaranya terdengar tulus dan aku melirik ke belakang dan tersenyum.

"Berguna untukmu juga."

Dia memutar-mutar tangannya di punggungku dan turun ke bawah, lalu melangkah memutariku sehingga punggungku berada dalam guyuran air dan dia mulai memijat tubuh bagian depanku.

"Kau punya tangan yang hebat," bisikku dan menjepitkan diriku di pinggulnya.

"Kau punya kulit yang bagus," responnya.

Tangannya menyentuh payudara dan putingku, kemudian turun ke bawah.

Dia memudahkan satu tangan menuruni perutku dan menyentuh klitorisku dengan satu jarinya. Dia memundurkanku menyentuh dinding dan menarik cuping telingaku dengan giginya.

"Ah!"

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu di sini, Sakura, tapi tidak ada kondom di sini." Aku merasakan seringaiannya dan aku melihat ke atas, ke mata hitamnya.

Sebelum dia dapat menyelinapkan jarinya masuk ke dalam ku, aku memegang tangannya dan membawanya ke bibirku, menarik jarinya dengan mulutku, dan menghisapnya keras. Pupil matanya membesar dan dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik."

Tanganku membelai dadanya, turun ke perut dan pinggulnya.

Aku berlutut dan berada sejajar dengan kejantanannya yang sangat keras dan hebat. Tanganku membungkusnya, menggerakkannya ke atas dan ke bawah, aku mendongak melihat matanya.

"Sial." Dia menutup matanya, menyandarkan kedua tangannya di dinding, dan melihat kenikmatan di wajahnya membuatku terperdaya.

Aku bersandar dan menjilat tepian kepalanya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku dan menghisapnya keras.

"Sial!"

Oh, yes!

Aku mendorong dan menariknya keluar masuk mulutku, gigiku berada di belakang bibir. Aku menghisap dan menjilat, memutar ujungnya ketika aku menariknya. Dia mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan aku menghisapnya semakin dalam, merasakan ujungnya berada di tenggorokanku.

"Oh sial. Hentikan Sakura, aku akan keluar."

Tapi aku tidak ingin berhenti. Aku terus menyiksanya, membuatnya menjadi gila. Dia memegang ikatan di atas kepalaku dan mengerang ketika dia datang, dan aku menelannya dengan cepat.

Aku menyeringai melihatnya terengah-engah, dahinya bersandar di ubin. Ketika dia sudah menormalkan nafasnya, dia melihat ku ke bawah dengan mata hitamnya, dan menarikku, menciumku lama dan keras.

Oh my.

"Ayo, keluar dari air."

Dia keluar, mematikan shower dan memberikanku handuk yang lembut.

"Apakah kau lapar?" tanyaku.

"Kelaparan." Dia menyeringai kejam dan aku tertawa, membungkus tubuhku dengan handuk ketika aku berjalan ke kamar tidur. Aku mengamati kaus abu-abunya di lantai dan meraihnya. Aku menjatuhkan handuk dan menarik kaus itu masuk lewat kepalaku.

Mmmm… baunya seperti dia.

Tidak perlu memakai celana dalam. Aku terkekeh pada keberanianku dan berputar menemukan Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu, handuk mengelilingi pinggulnya dan matanya menatapku.

"Itu penampilan yang bagus, Sakura."

"Senang kau menyukainya," balasku dengan senyuman. "Ayo, kita akan menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan di dapur."

Aku menunggunya menggunakan celana pendeknya – tanpa celana dalam! – dan kami turun ke lantai bawah. Sasuke duduk di kursi bar dan melihatku di dapur.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kita punya." Kataku malu-malu. "Ini adalah wilayah Ino. Hmm… Caesar salad?"

Aku memegang mangkuk keluar dari lemari pendingin dan dia mengangguk. Aku menyiapkannya untuk kami berdua, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak memasak?" tanyanya.

Aku meringis. "Aku bisa, aku hanya memilih untuk tidak melakukannya. Ino selalu bersamaku, dan dia suka memasak, jadi itu berjalan untuk kami berdua."

Ketika menyebutkan namanya, aku mendengar pintu depan terbuka.

"Sakura?" panggilnya.

"Aku di dapur," panggilku kembali.

"Kau bersama temanmu?"

"Ya."

"Okay, aku langsung tidur. Sampai jumpa besok." Aku mendengar suara sepatunya di tangga.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melihatku. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin dia mengalami hari yang buruk."

"Mungkin," aku menjawab dan mengernyit, tapi kemudian mengangkat bahu. Aku akan menanyakan itu padanya besok. Aku pikir dia pasti akan penasaran untuk mengintip Sasuke, tapi aku sangat tidak ingin orang lain melihat Sasuke tanpa pakaiannya.

Aku membersihkan sedikit kotoran dan menaruhnya di pencuci piring, lalu kembali dan menyandarkan siku ku di meja konter.

"Apakah kau akan tinggal denganku malam ini?" tanyaku.

Mata Sasuke melebar dan dia tersenyum. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya berdiri dan berjalan ke bar ke arahku.

Tanpa menyentuhku dia menunduk dan dengan lembut menyentuhkan bibirnya di bibirku.

Astaga, dimana aku menemukan pria ini?

"Aku akan senang tinggal di sini malam ini," bisiknya di bibirku. Oh, itu adalah bisikan seksi yang dia lakukan dengan baik.

"Okay, bagus," bisikku kembali.

Tiba-tiba dia berbalik memunggungi ku dan berkata, "Naiklah."

"Apa?"

"Naik ke punggungku, kita ke atas." Dia memposisikan lengannya di belakang seperti dia ingin menangkapku dan aku tertawa ketika melompat ke punggungnya, melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya dan kaki ku terkait di pinggulnya.

Aku menunduk dan menarik telinganya di antara gigiku dan dia mulai naik ke atas, tanpa kesulitan menaikinya dan kami berdua tertawa seperti orang gila ketika dia berhenti di samping ranjang dan membuka seprainya.

Aku memekik ketika dia tanpa peringatan menjatuhkan ku di ranjang.

"Kau tahu," dia berkata, wajahnya berubah serius, ketika dia berbaring di sampingku.

"Apa?" tanyaku, sarkastik.

Ujung jarinya menyentuh kerah kausnya. "Kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku jika kau meminjam kausku."

"Apakah tidak?" aku melebarkan mataku dan menggigit bibir.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kau tidak bertanya. Sangat tidak sopan."

"Maafkan aku. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya padamu?" aku mencoba untuk terlihat menyesal.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku sangat tersinggung."

Dia masih terlihat sangat serius dan aku sudah sangat ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi aku masih sangat menikmati permainan kami.

"Bisakah aku membelikanmu yang baru?" tanyaku.

"Well, aku sangat sangat suka kaus yang itu."

"Oh," aku menggigit bibirku lagi dan mendorongnya ke belakang.

"Bisakah aku mengambil gambarnya dan memberikan padamu?"

Aku melonggarkan celana pendeknya dan dia menaikkan pinggulnya sehingga aku bisa menariknya turun ke kakinya, ereksinya terbebas. Aku mengambil sebuah kondom dari dalam saku dan menyobeknya.

"Tidak," bisiknya, "Itu tidak sama."

"Hmm…" aku menggulung kondom di atas kejantanannya dan mengangkangi pinggulnya. Aku menatapnya, menyipitkan mataku seperti aku sedang berpikir sangat keras mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Well," aku menyilangkan tanganku dan memegang pinggiran kaus abu-abu lembutnya, menariknya ke atas kepala. "Aku kira lebih baik aku mengembalikannya."

Aku menyerahkan kaus itu padanya tapi dia melemparkannya ke lantai. Dia duduk sehingga wajah kami sejajar. Dia memegang pantatku dan mengangkat ku di atas kejantanannya dan aku meluncur turun ke atas dirinya.

"Sial. Sakura, kau sudah sangat basah."

"Permainan kecil tadi membuatku terangsang."

Dia menggeram dan menciumiku, membimbingku naik dan turun dengan tangannya di belakangku.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahunya dan mendorongnya, dia berbaring di ranjang. Aku menunduk dan menciumnya dengan lembut, pinggulku tetap bergerak, tangannya berada di pantatku.

Lalu aku duduk tegak, dan mulai benar-benar bergerak, merasakan bagaimana dalam rasanya, menegang di sekelilingnya. Tangannya menyusuri perutku untuk menangkup payudaraku dan menggoda putingku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ah!" aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menggeseknya lebih keras, lebih cepat, merasa tubuhku mengetat dan aku sudah hampir sampai.

"Datang untukku Sakura," tangannya mencengkeram pinggulku, mendorongku turun ke tubuhnya lebih keras dan lebih keras, dan aku meledak di sekelilingnya.

Sebelum aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk turun ke bumi, Sasuke kembali bergerak dari bawah, mendorongku untuk menelungkup.

Dia bersandar di punggungku. Dia mencium leher belakangku dan tato ku. Dia memisahkan kedua kaki ku dengan satu tangannya kemudian dia masuk ke dalamku lagi.

"Oh, Tuhan!"

"Oh, Sakura kau terasa sangat nikmat." Dia menumpukan tubuhnya di kepalan tangannya di sampingku dan mendorong ke dalam ku lagi dan lagi, memukul titik nikmat di depan kewanitaanku, mengirimkan percikan api kenikmatan ke dalam diriku. Aku merasa diriku di dorong ke tepian lagi dan aku meneriakkan nama Sasuke ketika aku datang, orgasme mencengkeram tubuhku dan meremas ku sampai kering.

Dia meneriakkan namaku ketika dia menemukan kenikmatannya sendiri dan ambruk di atasku.

"Wow." Aku menggumam di bantal dan aku merasakan senyumannya di punggungku.

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Wow." Kataku lagi, tidak menggerakkan kepalaku.

Dia menggigit bahuku dan aku memekik kecil, mendorongnya turun dari tubuhku. Dia tertawa geli ketika melepas kondomnya dan membungkus tubuh kami dengan selimut. Menarikku ke lengannya, dadanya di punggungku.

"Maafkan aku, Miss. Aku tidak mendengarmu."

"Aku berkata, 'itu tadi biasa saja'."

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan memelukku erat.

"Apakah ini waktu yang salah jika aku memberitahukanmu bahwa aku memakai kontrasepsi?" aku berbalik di lengannya ketika aku mengatakan ini untuk melihat bagaimana reaksinya.

"Apa?" matanya memicing dan sekarang dia terlihat marah. Sial!

"Well, ya. Mengapa kau marah?" aku mundur beberapa inci untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Kupikir kau mengatakan kalau sudah hampir satu tahun sejak kau bersama dengan seseorang."

"Ya, memang begitu."

Dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Perempuan tidak memasang dan melepas kontrasepsi hanya karena mereka berada dalam hubungan fisik." Aku memutar mataku. "Itu akan sangat mengacaukan hormon kami."

"Oh." Dia mengernyit lagi lalu melihat tato ku.

"Aku selalu memeriksakan diriku setiap tahun. Dan aku sangat sehat." Aku tersenyum.

"Jadi, aku bisa mendapatkanmu di dalam shower?"

Aku tertawa dan mengangguk tapi kemudian berhenti dan melihatnya mengira-ngira. "Well…"

"Aku juga melakukan pemeriksaan secara teratur, tidak punya pasangan selama hampir sama denganmu, dan aku sehat."

"Kalau begitu, ya." Oh, aku sangat tidak ingin memikirkan dia bersama perempuan lain. Tidak, tidak, tidak.

"Well, sial, kupikir kita perlu mandi lagi."

Aku tertawa dan meringkuk di lengannya, mengistirahatkan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Besok, aku mengantuk."

"Mungkin kita akan saling menyembuhkan insomnia."

"Itu pantas untuk dicoba." Aku menguap lalu mencium dadanya.

"Tidurlah, Sakura."

Aku bangun di pagi hari dengan sinar matahari yang menyengat dan lengan yang kuat menahanku. Aku belum pernah tidur bersama dengan orang lain sebelumnya, ini pertama kalinya. Dan luar biasa nyaman.

Sasuke tertidur di bantalku. Dia terlihat muda dan rileks. Dia perlu bercukur, dan rambutnya berantakan, seperti biasa. Aku ingin menyentuhkan jariku di sana, tapi ada panggilan alam, perlahan aku turun dari bawah lengannya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ketika aku berjingkat kembali dari kamar tidur, Sasuke masih tertidur tapi dia berbalik ke sisi satunya, tubuh telanjangnya menindih selimut, lengan, kaki, pantat dan punggung telanjangnya semua terlihat.

Oh Tuhanku, dia adalah pemandangan yang luar biasa!

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri. Apakah seorang perempuan terhormat memiliki ini di ranjang mereka dan tidak menyentuhnya?

Tidak denganku.

Aku merangkak naik ke ranjang dan menyapukan telapak tanganku dari tumitnya, hingga ke betis dan lututnya, ke atas pantat kencangnya dan naik sampai ke punggung, lalu menyisirkan jari-jariku di rambutnya.

Aku menggigit kecil lehernya dan melewati bahunya.

Aku mencium tulang belakangnya dan turun ke dasar punggungnya dimana dua lesung kecil berada, tepat di atas pantatnya.

Aku mendengarnya menggeram dan menyeringai.

Menjalankan ujung kuku ku turun dari pantat ke pahanya, dan mencium ke atas hingga tulang rusuknya.

Perlahan dia bergeser dan berbalik telentang, aku mencium tubuhnya, mengemut puting dan menumpukan tanganku di sekitar pinggulnya. Aku melihat ke arah mata hitam mengantuknya.

"Selamat pagi, tampan."

"Well, selamat pagi, cantik."

Tiba-tiba aku jatuh telentang dan Sasuke menyentuhkan jarinya di tubuhku dan menarik kedua tanganku ke atas kepala. Dia menciumi leher dan daguku, lalu menggerakkan tangannya turun dari lenganku untuk menangkup kepalaku di tangannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?" bisiknya di mulutku dan menggosgosokkan hidungnya di hidungku.

"Aku baik."

"Hanya baik?" dia menciumi rahangku dan aku mendesah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku dan aku memiringkan kepala memberikannya akses yang lebih banyak.

"Luar biasa." Bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum dan menyapukan tanganku turun ke punggungnya "Itu boleh juga."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ku di bawahnya dan menangkup pipinya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Belum pernah merasa sebaik ini."

Mataku membelalak karena jawaban seriusnya.

"Wow, aku kira hanya baik."

"Oh, Sakura, aku melewati hari yang indah kemarin."

"Kau cukup manis."

"Kau cukup cantik pagi ini."

Aku mendengus dan mulai menyingkirkannya, tapi dia memegang daguku lembut.

"Kau."

Mencium.

"Sangat."

Mencium.

"Cantik.

Mencium.

Sial.

"Kau tidak begitu buruk." Aku tersenyum di mulutnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sakura." Gumamnya.

"Aku tahu." Aku menggesekkan pinggulku ke ereksinya dan dia terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan, kau membuatku terangsang seperti remaja, Sakura. Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? Mata hitamnya menatapku dan dia menggerakkan pinggulnya, ujung kejantanannya menyentuhku, aku memiringkan tulang panggulku, menyambutnya masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

"Ah!" aku mencengkeram bahunya ketika dia mendorong semakin dalam. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku, dengan lembut memasuki dan menciumi ku. Dorongannya semakin cepat dan keras, nafas kami terengah-engah.

"Oh, Sakura…aku belum pernah…sial, kau sangat nikmat."

Aku menyentuh pantatnya dan meremasnya, menariknya masuk lebih dalam.

"Datang bersamaku, Sakura," dia bernafas dengan susah payah, dan aku merasakan dia jatuh ke tepian dan dia membawaku bersamanya.

"Oh yes!" aku menangis dan mengejang.

Menit-menit berlalu, setelah nafas dan tubuh kami mereda, dia menggerakkan kepalanya dan menciumiku dengan lembut. Dengan mudah dia keluar dari tubuhku, dan aku merasa sedikit sedih, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"Aku akan kembali." Dia berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Aku duduk dan meregangkan tubuhku dengan malas. Oh ya, aku sedih. Sangat jelas, otot-otot itu tidak akan kunikmati selama beberapa waktu. Aku memeluk tubuhku, lalu berdiri dan menyambar kaus dan celana yoga ku.

"Kau berpakaian." Aku menertawai wajah Sasuke yang mengerucut ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Lengannya membungkusku dan memelukku sangat erat, aku mendesah. Wow, apakah ini terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan?

"Aku akan membuat kopi. Temui aku di bawah?" aku mengusap pipinya dengan tanganku.

"Pasti, aku akan segera menyusulmu."

.

.

.

.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

All Characters Belongs Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Story Belongs Kristen Proby

.

.

Pair : Sakura X Sasuke

.

.

 **Bab 9**

"Well, selamat pagi!" aku menyapa Ino ketika aku melihatnya di dapur.

Dia baru saja kembali dari jogging, rambut pirangnya diikat ke belakang, berpakaian sepertiku dalam kaus putih dan celana yoga hitam. Dia meletakkan ampas kopi di lemari es kemudian tersenyum padaku.

"Selamat pagi juga. Dia sudah pergi?"

"Belum, dia akan turun sebentar lagi. Kami akan minum kopi."

"Kau mengundangnya kemari." Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ya."

"Dan mengijinkannya tinggal."

"Ya."

Matanya menajam.

"Sebuah pelanggaran kecil dari kebiasaanmu."

"Aku tahu." Aku mendesah dan mengambil tiga buah mug dari lemari penyimpanan. "Dia berbeda, Ino. Aku tidah tahu ini mengarah kemana, tapi aku ingin mencari tahu."

Dia memukul bahuku dan tersenyum. "Aku ikut senang untukmu, Sakura."

Aku mendengar Sasuke berjalan di belakangku dan mata Ino terkesima. _Aku tahu, dia hot!_

Aku berbalik, tersenyum padanya.

"Sasuke, ini teman baikku Ino. Ino, ini…"

"Sasuke Uchiha!" suaranya melengking dan dia sekarang tersenyum, tangannya mengepal, dan Ino melompat-lompat sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Sasuke Uchiha berada di dapur kita!" dia mengayunkan bahuku dan melakukan tarian kecil bahagia.

 _Apa ini?_

Aku menatap Sasuke dan dia sempurna terdiam. Dia sangat pucat.

Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan melihatku, tapi tidak menyentuhku.

Ino telah menghentikan tarian bahagianya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan selama ini bersama Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Ku anggap itu kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku, berbisik.

 _Apa yang aku lewatkan?_

Ino berhenti, rahangnya menurun dan matanya melebar.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Sakura, dia Sasuke Uchiha."

"Aku tahu." Jawabku, tapi wajahku memerah dan aku mulai merasa seperti semua orang sedang bercanda dan aku seperti orang bodoh.

"Tidak, Sakura…"

Sasuke menemukan kembali suaranya. "Sakura, aku bisa menjelaskan."

Dia meraihku, tapi aku menghindar dan memutari meja untuk membuat jarak di antara kami.

"Menjelaskan apa?"

"Sakura," Ino menelan ludah dan melihat ke arahnya, melihatkan senyum menjengkelkan di wajahnya lalu melihat ku kembali. "Sasuke Uchiha ini terkenal."

"Apa?" aku memicingkan mataku dan melihat Sasuke lagi, dan ini semua tiba-tiba menjadi masuk akal.

 _Jangan pernah mengambil gambarku._

 _Mengapa kau tidak meninggalkanku sendiri?_

 _Aku tidak menyukai keramaian._

"Dari film Nightwalker, Sakura." bisik Ino.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, dan dia tidak melihat ke arahku. Tangannya berada di pinggang dan kepalanya menunduk.

"Kau berbohong kepadaku." Aku benci bagaimana rusaknya suaraku terdengar.

Kepalanya terangkat dan dia mengunciku dengan mata hitam indahnya. "Tidak, aku tidak membohongimu."

"Aku telah bertanya padamu, lebih dari sekali, apa pekerjaanmu, dan kau terus mengalihkan ku." Oh, ini menyakitkan.

"Aku hanya…" dia mengacak rambutnya. "Sakura, apa yang aku rasakan padamu..."

"Berhenti." Aku mengangkat tanganku. "Kemarin kau bilang di mobil, tidak ada kejutan."

Dia terdiam.

"Ya Tuhan, aku merasa bodoh." Aku menutup mataku dan ingin menyandarkan kepalaku di meja dan menangis.

"Tidak, Sakura..." dia berjalan ke arahku tapi aku mundur lagi ke belakang, membuatnya berhenti.

"Tidak, dengarkan aku, Sakura." Kemarahan memukulku, dan menggetarkanku. "Aku mempercayaimu untuk hal-hal yang tidak aku percayakan pada orang lain. Dan selama ini kau telah berbohong padaku."

"Ini tidak seperti itu…."

"Sakura…" Ino melangkah maju, tapi aku menguncinya di tempat dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi, aku hanya sebuah lelucon. 'Mari lihat seberapa jauh yang bisa aku dapatkan dari gadis ini sebelum dia menyadari siapa aku'? Well, kau telah tidur dengannya, Sasuke. Baguslah."

"Tidak!" Sasuke berjalan memutari meja, mengabaikan peringatanku untuk mundur, lalu mencengkeram bahuku dengan tangannya. Matanya dingin, wajahnya tegang menunjukkan kalau dia terluka.

"Tidak, Sakura. Hubungan kita bukan lelucon. Dan aku tidak tidur denganmu, aku bercinta denganmu."

Aku merasa sangat malu.

"Semua orang di Negara ini mengenalmu, Sasuke."

"Tidak semua orang," jawabnya.

"Ya, kau benar, tampaknya aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak cukup pintar untuk mengenalimu." Aku melepaskan cengkeramannya dan berjalan mundur. Dia menjatuhkan lengannya di sisi tubuh.

"Sakura," Ino mencoba lagi, "Mengapa kau harus mengetahui siapa dia? Kau tidak pernah melihat film nya."

"Wajahnya berada di jutaan kaus, Ino! Ada tokoh action dalam rupanya."

Sasuke meringis dan berbalik.

"Gadis-gadis di semua umur memekik padamu seperti lima menit yang lalu dan mereka kehilangan akal! Seharusnya aku dapat mengenali semua wajah! Ya Tuhan, aku adalah seorang idiot." Aku sangat malu, aku hanya ingin berlari. Aku ingin dia pergi. Aku ingin dia memelukku dan mengatakan kalau itu tidak benar.

Apa yang dia inginkan denganku? Dia bisa bersama dengan siapapun di dunia ini, sebenarnya.

"Sakura..." Sasuke mencoba mendekatiku, tapi aku mendorongnya, mengabaikan kesakitan di suaranya.

"Pergilah."

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin pergi." Suara indahnya terdengar menderita. Sama denganku. Aku melipat tanganku, mencegahnya memelukku.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berada di sini. Aku tidak bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang berbohong kepadaku." Oh, pergilah.

"Aku tidak berbohong! Sakura, itu bukan hidupku lagi. Kita harus membicarakan ini."

Aku sudah cukup mendengar, dan aku hanya membutuhkan dia pergi dariku.

"Aku punya satu sesi foto satu jam lagi, aku membutuhkan mandi, dan aku ingin kau pergi setelah aku selesai."

"Kau berlebihan!" suaranya panik, matanya terlihat memohon kepadaku.

"Keluar dari rumahku!" aku berteriak padanya, air mata jatuh di wajahku.

"Sakura, jangan lakukan ini…"

Aku berbalik dan berlari melewati tangga, menuju kamarku dan masuk ke kamar mandi, mengunci diriku di dalamnya. Aku bersandar di pintu dan menjatuhkan tubuhku, tubuhku bergetar karena tangisan yang seolah merobek tubuhku.

"Sakura, buka pintunya."

 _Sial, dia mengikutiku._

"Pergilah." Tidak ada kekuatan yang tersisa di suaraku. Aku hanya ingin dia pergi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Sial! Buka pintunya!"

"Tidak." Aku berdiri dan menyandarkan dahiku di pintu, tanganku mencengkeram kayu putih yang dingin.

"Sakura, bantu aku Tuhan, jika kau tidak membuka pintunya, aku akan mendobraknya. Keluar dan lihat aku." Suaranya terbata-bata dan dekat denganku. Dan dia benar-benar marah. Begitu juga denganku! Aku tidak merespon, dan tiba-tiba Sasuke memukul dinding di bagian kiri pintu.

"BUKA PINTU SIALAN INI!"

Aku masih tidak merespon, air mataku tumpah lagi.

"Baik, Sakura, jika kau ingin bertingkah seperti anak kecil, baik. Aku tidak membutuhkan ini." Aku mendengar dia meninggalkan ruanganku dan turun ke bawah.

Bagaimana bisa aku berada di kekacauan ini?

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenalinya? Rambutnya bertambah panjang, dan ini telah lima tahun sejak film terakhirnya keluar, tubuhnya lebih berisi, dan dia semakin berumur, tapi bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenali wajah tampan itu?

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat percakapan kami ketika kami minum di pub.

Jika aku harus melihat satu lagi film trailer tentang vampire, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri.

Ya Tuhan. Mungkin kah ini bisa lebih memalukan lagi? Sasuke membintangi tiga film vampire yang tidak hanya berjalan baik, tapi menjadi seperti sensasi yang sangat besar, yang kau tidak mungkin bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa melihat berita tentang bintang-bintangnya, atau merchandise nya.

Dan aku baru saja menghabiskan empat puluh jam untuk jatuh cinta dengan seorang laki-laki yang sangat cocok denganku.

 _Mengapa dia tidak memberitahuku? Mengapa dia membuatku menceritakan semua rahasiaku dan dia tidak memberitahuku satupun dari rahasianya?_

Aku merangkak ke dalam tub dan menyalakan air. Aku harus berada dalam kondisi yang sepenuhnya baik untuk sesi ini. Aku menunduk. Klien hari ini adalah pasangan, dan aku akan mengambil foto intim mereka, mendorong mereka untuk saling mencintai, bersikap romantis.

 _Brengsek_.

Aku mandi dengan cepat, tetapi membiarkan air menyiram wajahku lebih lama. Aku akan terlihat kacau dengan mata yang merah dan sembab.

Setelah aku mengeringkan tubuhku dan berpakaian, aku mengeringkan rambutku dan menggulungnya. Aku memeriksa wajahku. Yep, merah, dan sembab.

Aku tidak ambil pusing dengan make-up dan berdoa agar mataku membaik dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan sesi ini, lalu aku bisa bergelung di ranjangku dan menangis berhari-hari semauku. Hanya harus melewati dua jam dan tidak memikirkan Sasuke.

Aku melongokkan kepalaku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati kamar tidur ku kosong. Terimakasih Tuhan. Dinding di samping pintu dimana Sasuke memukulnya tampak tidak terlalu rusak. Dia tidak memukulnya dengan keras. Aku berjalan ke sisi kamar tidur dan mengintip lewat jendela. Mobil Sasuke telah pergi dari halaman depan rumahku.

Dia pergi.

Di bawah, Ino masih berada di dapur, mug kopi di tangannya, dia menangis.

"Sakura, aku sangat minta maaf."

Aku mengangkat tanganku menyerah. "Ini bukan salahmu. Aku tidak bisa membicarakan ini sekarang, Ino. Aku mempunyai sesi foto dalam beberapa menit lagi.

"Dia terlihat hancur, Sakura."

"Kumohon Berhentilah."

"Kau harus bicara dengannya."

"Berhenti! Ino, aku tidak bisa membicarakan ini."

Suaraku tertahan dan aku mengambil nafas panjang, berharap air mata tidak turun dari pelupuk mataku.

"Okay, kita akan membicarakan ini setelah sesi mu berakhir."

"Tidakkah kau harus pergi bekerja?" tanyaku.

"Aku meminta ijin. Aku akan di sini bersamamu." Dia memberiku senyuman kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino." Aku akan beranjak pergi, tapi sebuah pemikiran muncul di benakku. "Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Tentu, apa itu?"

"Lepaskan spreiku dan cuci semua yang berhubungan dengan ranjang?" aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan mencium bau tubuhnya nanti ketika aku berkutat mengasihani diri sendiri.

"Pasti."

Itu adalah sesi terburuk sepanjang hidupku. Aku tidak fokus, sedih, dan gelisah. Pasangan itu sangat hebat, mereka saling mencintai, seksi, dan aku tahu aku mendapatkan beberapa foto yang bagus, tapi aku merasa sangat buruk bahwa ini bukan sesi yang menyenangkan seperti yang biasa aku lakukan, aku akan mengembalikan biaya pemotretan ini. Setidaknya itu yang bisa aku lakukan.

Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan celana pendek warna khaki dan tank top biru, berterimakasih pada Tuhan untuk teman baik ku ketika aku melihat ranjang ku telah berganti sprei, dicuci dan ditata ulang. Otot-otot ku mengingatkanku tentang aktifitas kemarin malam, dan dengan semua kejadian yang menegangkan ini, membuat hati ku hancur.

Di lantai bawah, aku mengambil iPhone ku untuk memeriksa pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab, mengambil segelas teh manis dari dalam lemari pendingin dan bergabung dengan Ino di teras belakang.

"Bagaimana sesi mu?" tanyanya.

"Buruk," jawabku dengan dengusan dan rebah di kursi malas yang empuk.

"Maaf."

"Aku akan mengembalikan uang mereka, tapi kupikir mereka akan tetap senang dengan foto-fotonya." Aku menghidupkan ponselku dan mengambil nafas panjang.

"Kau yakin ingin memeriksa itu?" Ino bertanya dari kursi malas di belakangku. Matanya tertutup dan menikmati sinar matahari.

"Aku harus memeriksa barangkali ada klien yang meneleponku. Aku akan mengabaikan nya." Aku menolak menyebutkan namanya dengan keras.

Aku mendapatkan tujuh panggilan tak terjawab, lima pesan suara dan tiga pesan menunggu ku.

Tidak ada pesan dari Sasuke sama sekali, dan aku kecewa. Dia berkata dia tidak membutuhkan ini, jadi itu berarti bahwa kami berakhir, seperti ini? Sepertinya memang iya.

Sasuke Uchiha bisa mendapatkan siapapun, mengapa dia menginginkanku?

Aku mematikan ponselku, melemparnya ke meja di samping minumanku dan menarik lututku hingga menyentuh dagu, menyandarkan dahiku dan membiarkan air mataku turun.

"Oh, Sakura, jangan menangis." Ino merangkak di kursi malas dan memelukku.

"Aku hanya merasa sangat bodoh," aku menggumam di bahunya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia?"

"Tidak. Dia terlihat berbeda sekarang." Jawabku membela diri.

"Ya. Dia terlihat lebih berumur."

Dia tersenyum ketika berbicara, dan aku pun menyetujuinya.

"Ya, benar." Aku mendesah. "Tentu saja, sekarang aku melihatnya. Seharusnya aku tau dengan segera ketika dia merampok ku di pantai."

"Mungkin kau hanya terlalu terkejut."

"Mungkin, tapi alasan apa yang ku dapat setelah itu? Aku menghabiskan hampir dua hari penuh dengan laki-laki itu, Ino."

"Hey, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau telah menikmati laki-laki seksi, dan manis dalam dua hari. Itu bukanlah suatu kejahatan."

"Aku menceritakan padanya banyak hal. Aku menceritakan tentang ibu dan ayah, pemerkosaan itu, dan semuanya. Aku bahkan memperlihatkan studioku padanya."

Ino melihatku dengan matanya yang melebar. "Dan kau melakukan seks di ranjangmu."

"Jangan ingatkan aku."

"Bagaimana reaksinya dengan semua itu?"

Aku duduk dan menyesap teh ku. "Dia terlihat sedih mengetahui bahwa ayah dan ibu telah meninggal. Pemerkosaan itu membuatnya geram, dan dia ingin membunuh orang hina itu. Dia suka dengan studionya, dan berkata bahwa itu seksi dan aku berbakat."

"Well, itu semua terdengar menggembirakan."

"Dan tadi malam sangat..." bagaimana aku menggambarkannya? "Luar biasa dan sangat indah. Dia menyukai lekuk tubuhku dan ketika dia menyentuhku, sangat… wow." Aku tidak bisa menghentikan senyum di bibirku dan Ino ikut tersenyum.

"Kau melakukannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha."

Dan senyumku pun menghilang.

"Maafkan kau, tapi berikan aku lima menit untuk bertanya. Apakah ketika telanjang di kehidupan nyata sama panasnya dengan ketika dia telanjang di dalam film?"

"Dia telanjang di dalam film?!" aku memekik.

"Dari belakang, ya. Itu bagian favoritku."

Oh aku benar-benar tidak suka bahwa semua orang di Konoha pernah melihat pantat Sasuke.

"Ku pikir pantatnya lebih baik di kehidupan nyata." Jawabku.

"Oh, kau membunuhku!" Ino terdengar seperti remaja berumur lima belas tahun dan membuatku terkekeh. "Kau tahu, dia tidak bermain film baru sejak Nightwalker lima tahun yang lalu."

"Mengapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku tak tahu." Ino mengangkat bahu dan merangkak kembali ke kursi malasnya, menyesap teh ku. "Gosip mengatakan bahwa ada beberapa fans gila yang merusak rumahnya dan melukai diri mereka sendiri."

Aku terkejut. "Apakah dia terluka?"

"Tidak, ku pikir tidak. Ku pikir dia tidak berada di rumah. Tapi siapa tau seberapa besar apa yang dikatakan televisi dan tabloid itu benar? Ku dengar dia langsung menghilang dan berhenti berakting. Aku tidak pernah tahu dia pindah kesini."

"Dia berasal dari sini," aku memberitahunya. "Keluarganya tinggal di sekitar sini."

"Oh, keren." Ino melihat ke arahku seperti sedang menilai sesuatu. "Apa kau yakin kau telah berakhir dengannya, Sakura? Seharusnya kau melihatnya setelah kau kabur darinya pagi tadi."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Well, ekspresinya sangat buruk, tapi kemudian, sama sepertimu. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir dan mengumpat, dan aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya untuk mengejarmu karena aku tahu itu bukan cara yang tepat untuk meluruskan sesuatu."

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin melihatnya."

"Dia kacau. Dia sangat menyukaimu. Ku pikir kau seharusnya mencari tahu tentangnya, dia yang sesungguhnya, lebih baik dan berikan kesempatan."

Aku mengernyit. "Disamping itu, aku belum pernah melihatmu bersikap seperti ini kepada laki-laki sebelumnya. Jangan menyerah pada hal ini dulu."

"Dia berbohong padaku, dan kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku!"

"Oh, Sakura, coba pikir. Pernahkah kau berhenti dan berpikir bahwa mungkin itu adalah perubahan yang baik untuknya, untuk bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak menginginkan apapun dari dirinya? Yang tidak mengenalinya dan menjerit dan bertanya hal yang bodoh padanya? Dia hanya laki-laki normal yang ingin berkencan dengan gadis normal. Aku tidak ingin kau mengacaukannya."

Aku berpikir keras tentang apa yang Ino katakan, dan ya, itu masuk akal.

"Dia seharusnya memberitahuku, kemarin." Sekarang aku merajuk dan aku tak peduli.

"Kau benar. Maafkan dia. Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan beberapa hadiah yang menarik atas kesepakatan itu. Berlian? Wine? Bunga?" Dia tertawa ketika aku menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Tidak hari ini."

"Jangan bermain-main dengannya, Sakura."

Aku cemberut. "Aku tidak bermain apapun. Dia melukai perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan teman baik ku dan melakukan kegiatan para gadis hari ini. Di samping itu, ketika dia pergi dari kamarku, dia berkata dia tidak membutuhkan ini semua, jadi ku pikir dia sudah tidak tertarik lagi."

"Oh, dia tertarik," dia mengibaskan pergelangan tangannya. "Ingin pergi belanja?" tanya nya penuh harap.

"Tidak. Ironisnya, aku ingin pergi nonton. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke Uchiha di dalamnya."

"Okay, tidak ada lagi namanya di sana. Ku pikir kita membutuhkan ekstra mentega di popcorn kita."

"Dan tanpa soda diet. Dan karena kau mengenalinya sebelum aku, kau yang traktir."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika kami mengumpulkan barang-barang kami dan masuk ke dalam mobil, pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton film di sana dimana aku bisa menyerahkan diriku pada cerita orang lain dalam beberapa jam ke depan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan satu orang yang paling aku percayai di dunia

.

.

.

.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

All Characters Belongs Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Story Belongs Kristen Proby

.

.

Pair : Sakura X Sasuke

.

.

 **Bab 10**

Sudah tengah malam ketika Ino dan aku sampai di rumah.

Film dengan genre _action_ petualangan berkecepatan tinggi dengan Vin Diesel sebagai tokoh utamanya adalah benar-benar apa yang aku butuhkan untuk menghindari kenyataan selama beberapa jam. Setelah itu aku berbelanja bersama bisa, aku, Haruno Sakura, membeli sepatu baru? Itu adalah sifat burukku.

"Louboutin merah yang kau pilih itu sangat pantas untuk kau beli," Ino dan aku menarik tas-tas belanjaan keluar dari bagasi Lexus ku.

"Aku tahu. Aku menyukainya. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan mengenakannya, dan aku tidak bisa menolak untuk membelinya." Aku meraih tas sepatu dan kami berjalan ke pintu depan.

Kami berhenti dengan tiba-tiba ketika kami melihat apa yang menunggu kami di depan pintu rumah. Berlusin-lusin buket mawar, dalam berbagai bentuk, ukuran dan warna, menutupi beranda, tangga, setiap permukaan yang memungkinkan. Baunya sangat harum. Mungkin ada sekitar lima puluh lusin mawar di sini.

"Oh, Sakura." Mata Ino membelalak, dan wajahnya menjadi lembut, melihat semua ini.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Wow." Itu semua yang dapat aku katakan, dan aku hanya sangat lega. Mungkin ini belum berakhir?

Kami berjalan ke tangga, berhati-hati untuk tidak menginjak apapun itu, dan aku melihat sebuah amplop tertempel di pintu dengan nama ku tertulis di atasnya.

"Ini!" Ino menariknya dan menyerahkan padaku. Terlalu gelap untuk membacanya dengan baik, kami masuk ke dalam dan meletakkan tas kami. Ino mulai mengangkuti buket-buket itu masuk.

"Dimana harus kuletakkan ini semua?"

"Um...Aku tak tahu. Letakkan saja di manapun."

Ino tersenyum sangat lebar. "Dia harus mendapatkan pujian untuk ini."

"Yeah." Aku merasakan senyum lebarku dan melihat ke arah amplop lalu membuka nya perlahan.

' _Dear Sakura, ini adalah mawar-mawar untuk setiap waktu aku memikirkanmu hari ini. Ku harap kau mau berbicara padaku dan membiarkanku menjelaskan mengapa aku tidak memberitahumu siapa diriku, dan aku sangat meminta maaf bahwa kau harus mengetahuinya dari temanmu. Banyak yang harus ku jelaskan padamu, dan kuharap kau memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya kepadamu._

 _Tolong telpon aku nanti jika kau siap untuk berbicara._

 _Yours, Sasuke._ '

Oh, ya, dia sangat manis. Aku meletakkan note itu di saku dan membantu Ino membawa semua bunga-bunga itu ke dalam, meletakkannya di setiap sudut rumah. Itu terlihat seperti akan diadakannya acara pemakaman atau pernikahan di ruang tamuku, dan itu membuatku terkekeh geli.

"Lihat?" Ino menyeringai. "Aku sudah memberitahumu kalau dia tergila-gila padamu."

"Atau hanya gila," jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kau meneleponnya dan berterima kasih."

"Ya, Nyonya." Aku memutar mataku padanya.

Kami mengunci pintu setelah buket terakhir dibawa masuk. "Ini, ambil beberapa untuk kamarmu."

"Tidak perlu menyuruhku dua kali!" Ino menyelipkan satu buket di tiap tangannya dan berjalan ke atas dengan barang belanjaannya.

Aku menyambar ponselku, yang mati sepanjang hari, sepatu baruku dan rangkaian indah mawar merah bertangkai panjang dengan mutiara terselip di kelopaknya dan pergi ke kamarku. Aku menendang sandalku, mengatur vas di samping ranjang, meletakkan sepatu baru di rumah barunya di lemari.

Kembali ke bunga, aku bahagia melihatnya dan mengubur hidungku di kelopaknya yang harum dan lembut. Aku menyadari ada note lain, terselip di batang dan menariknya, duduk di ranjang ketika aku mulai membaca note itu.

' _Ini mengingatkanku pada kaki panjang mu yang indah dan bibir merah mu yang nikmat. Dan suatu hari nanti, aku akan senang melihatmu tidak mengenakan pakaian, hanya menggunakan mutiara_.'

Oh my. Inikah rasanya mendapatkan perlakuan romantis? Aku tidak pernah tahu, tapi ku pikir aku menyukainya. Dan ini memang terjadi padaku, bahwa dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan romantis, makan malam di rumahnya, berpelukan di terasnya sambil menikmati sunset, piknik makan siang kami yang luar biasa kemarin. Dia benar ketika mengatakan dia akan bercinta dengan ku malam tadi. Seks belum pernah seintim ini untukku. Tapi dia berbohong, walaupun itu sebuah kelalaian, dan itu adalah prinsipku.

Aku memutuskan untuk memberikannya satu kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Aku akan pergi ke rumahnya besok dan mendengarkannya. Aku sudah merindukannya, sentuhannya, senyumannya, tawanya yang terbahak-bahak, perasaan ketika rambut hitam lembutnya berada di jemariku. Dengan sangat putus asa aku menginginkan sesuatu yang bagus terjadi dengan laki-laki ini, dan mungkin itu yang paling membuatku takut, bahkan melebihi status selebritinya dan fakta bahwa dia mungkin mempunyai perempuan glamour yang kurus di planet ini.

Jika hal ini berjalan terlalu jauh, dia mungkin akan menyakitiku. Tapi pemikiran tidak bertemu dengannya lagi membuat dadaku sakit.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan surat Sasuke dari dalam saku. Aku menghidupkan ponsel dan tidak sabar menunggunya menyala.

Tiga panggilan tak terjawab, dua pesan suara, dan dua pesan teks.

Tidak ada satupun berasal dari Sasuke.

Dua pesan suara dari klien, aku menyimpannya dan mengingatkan diriku untuk menelepon mereka, besok pagi.

Aku menggeser turun layar hpku, mencari nama Sasuke dan menekan tombol 'Call'.

Dia menjawab pada deringan pertama.

"Hai." Jawabnya, dengan lembut.

"Hai." Bisikku, menutup mataku ketika mendengar suaranya.

"Terima kasih untuk bunga-bunga yang indah."

"Kau menyukainya?" aku mendengar senyumannya.

"Mereka luar biasa. Dan sangat cantik." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Aku memikirkanmu sepanjang hari ini."

"Kelihatannya begitu."

"Sakura, maafkan aku…,"

"Tidak, Sasuke," aku memotong ucapannya, kesakitan dalam suaranya adalah sumber kehancuranku. "Maafkan aku juga. Aku mungkin terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak, aku mengerti. Seharusnya aku mengatakan sesuatu kemarin."

"Yeah, seharusnya." Desahku. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang ini lewat telepon. Kau sibuk besok pagi?"

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku besok?" aku mendengar antusias di suaranya dan membuatku meleleh.

"Well, aku tadi berpikir bahwa mungkin aku harus ke rumahmu dan kita bisa bicara."

"Ya. Datanglah sekarang."

Aku tertawa dan berpindah ke sisi ranjang, merasakan perutku mulai merasa tenang pertama kalinya sejak pagi ini.

"Aku lelah dan merasa tidak bisa bangun untuk percakapan panjang malam ini."

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Ino dan aku pergi berbelanja."

Haruskah aku mengatakannya tentang menonton film?

"Apa yang kau beli?" Tuhan, aku menyukai suara seksinya.

"Sepatu."

"Kau suka sepatu?"

"Aku perempuan. Aku bisa dipastikan, akan sangat mencintai sepatu."

"Seperti apa sepatu baru itu?"

"Stiletto merah, Louboutins." Aku meringis ketika membayangkan sepatu seksiku.

Dia bersiul. "Wow."

"Ya, wow." Aku tertawa.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi dan kupikir panggilanku telah terputus.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, maaf, aku baru saja membayangkan kau tidak berpakaian, tapi hanya menggunakan sepatu itu dan kalung mutiara."

"Wow," bisikku.

"Ya, wow." Suaranya rendah, aku mendengar seringaiannya dan aku ingin menyentuhnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan hari ini?" tanyanya, menginterupsi pikiranku.

"Well, cukup miris, kami pergi ke bioskop."

Aku mendengar dia terkejut."Ku pikir kau tidak terlalu suka menonton film."

"Memang, tapi aku mengalami pagi yang sulit dan aku ingin melupakannya sejenak, kami makan banyak popcorn dan soda, dan dada telanjang Vin Diesel."

"Apakah itu bagus?"

"Dada telanjang Vin Diesel selalu bagus." Balasku sombong.

"Kau melukai ku, Sakura."

"Dada telanjang Sasuke lebih bagus," bisiku.

"Itu lebih baik," dia menjawab dengan bisikan juga.

"Aku menyukainya ketika kau berbisik."

"Kau suka? Kenapa?"

"Itu hot."

"Benarkah?"

"Sangat hot." Oh, aku suka godaan yang kami lakukan.

"Aku akan mengingatnya."

Tiba-tiba aku berharap aku akan menerima tawarannya untuk pergi ke rumahnya sekarang, jadi sebelum aku dapat membuat kekacauan pada diriku sendiri, aku mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Besok jam Sembilan pagi?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan dan menunggu," gumamnya.

"Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, cantik," bisiknya.

Aku terbangun karena suara bel pintu yang terus menerus. Aku melirik ke jam beker. Siapa yang memencet bel di jam 7.30 pagi seperti ini? Aku meraba-raba mencari celana yoga dan kaus, kemudian menggerutu dan bersusah payah turun ke lantai bawah.

Di depan pintu rumahku ada seorang gadis pirang, berumur sekitar enam belas tahun, memegang cup Starbucks dan setangkai mawar merah.

"Kau Sakura?" dia bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya."

"Ini untukmu." Dia terlihat sangat bersemangat ketika menyerahkan dua benda itu kepadaku.

"Uh, terima kasih." Aku mengambil benda itu darinya, mendorong mawarnya ke hidungku.

"Ada surat juga." Dia menyerahkan padaku, dan menepukan tangannya. "Ini adalah hal paling romantis yang pernah kulihat dalam hidupku!"

Aku tertawa melihat kegembiraannya dan membuka pintu ku lebih lebar agar dia dapat melihat lusinan buket mawar di ruang tamu.

Matanya seperti akan keluar dari kepala kecil cantiknya.

"Sial! Wow. Kau sangat beruntung. Bye!" dia melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

Aku menyesap kopinya – Ya Tuhan, ini enak. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau white mocha adalah favoritku? – dan membuka suratnya.

' _Selamat pagi, Cantik. Hadiah kecil untuk memulai harimu. Aku tidak sabar menunggu untuk bertemu denganmu. Sasuke_ '

Ya tuhan, dia sangat manis. Ino turun dari tangga dan menguap.

"Siapa yang datang?"

"Apakah Starbucks melakukan delivery?" tanyaku.

"Uh, kuharap." Dia melihat kopi dan mawarku.

"Seorang gadis yang mengantarkannya."

"Y ampun, ini mulai membuatku mual." Ino berjalan ke dapur dan aku tertawa, mengikutinya.

"Aku akan bertemu dengannya pagi ini."

"Bagus. Aku tidak membutuhkan detilnya." Dia membuat kopinya sendiri. "Tunggu. Kau akan melakukan seks. Ya, aku membutuhkan detil. Dan foto-foto."

Aku meringis dan membenamkan hidungku di mawar itu lagi. "Aku tidak akan tidur dengannya. Kami hanya akan berbicara."

"Benar."

"Ya."

"Okay. Beritahu aku nanti bagaimana kelanjutannya." Dia mulai mengatur mesin pembuat kopi, lalu tersenyum padaku. "Aku senang kau memberikannya kesempatan."

"Hanya karena dia Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Bukan, karena dia adalah pria baik yang akhirnya memperlakukanmu dengan cara yang pantas kau dapatkan."

"Apa yang aku lakukan pada diriku?"

"Sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Berhenti terlalu memikirkannya dan nikmati saja."

"Okay. Aku mau mandi dan pergi ke rumahnya untuk sarapan."

"Hati-hati." Katanya setelah aku pergi.

"Selalu." Jawabku.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sasuke dan berhenti sebelum menekan bel. Apakah aku berdandan terlalu berlebihan? Aku melirik ke bawah ke gaun musim panas kuning dan sandal hitam bergarisku. Musim panas berjalan dengan ganas, dan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang hangat. Mungkin seharusnya aku menggunakan kaus.

Mungkin aku seharusnya berhenti menunda-nunda dan mulai memencet belnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke membuka pintu dan sebelum aku dapat mengatakan satu kata dia memelukku dan menciumku dengan sebuah kebutuhan yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Dia menjalankan satu tangannya turun ke punggungku, menarikku merapat padanya. Tangannya yang lain memegangi sisi kepalaku sementara mulutnya bergerak tangkas di atas bibirku, berbolakbalik, lidahnya mendorong ke dalam mulutku, menari dan bergerak bersama dengan lidahku.

Ya Tuhan, aku merindukannya! Ini baru dua puluh jam, tapi rasanya seperti aku tidak bertemu dengannya seharian. Aku menjalankan tanganku di punggungnya, di bawah kausnya, merasakan kulit lembutnya dan mengerang di mulutnya. Dia memperlambat ciumannya, dengan lembut menyentuh bibirku dengan bibirnya, dan ketika aku membuka mataku, dahinya bersandar di dahiku.

"Apakah kau selalu membukakan pintu dengan cara seperti ini?" bisikku.

"Ya Tuhan, Sakura, aku sangat takut aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Suaranya serak terdengar menderita, dan aku membawa wajahnya dengan tanganku, memohon padanya untuk melihat mataku.

"Aku di sini."

"Terima kasih Tuhan." Dia mundur dan aku membiarkan mataku mengamati dirinya. Tubuhnya terlihat luar biasa dengan kemeja berkancing putih, lengan yang digulung sampai siku, dan celana jeans. Dia bertelanjang kaki. Rambutnya berantakan dan seksi dan jariku memohon untuk dapat menyentuhnya.

"Kau terlihat luar biasa. Masuklah, anggaplah rumah sendiri."

Aroma dari dapur tercium, dan perutku menggeram. "Kau memasak?" tanyaku, menatap balik dirinya.

"Aku menjanjikanmu sarapan."

"Kau telah mengirimiku kopi, yang sangat lezat dan tak terduga. Terima kasih." Aku bersandar dan menciumnya.

"Sama-sama." Dia tersenyum. "Ku harap kau suka roti bakar Perancis, bacon, buah dan kopi."

"Sempurna."

"Sudah ku atur di luar."

Aku mengikutinya keluar ke teras yang mengagumkan dan dia mengisyaratkan agar aku berjalan di depannya. Apakah aku berada di sini beberapa hari yang lalu? Itu terasa seperti sudah sangat lama, banyak hal yang terjadi sejak hari itu.

Meja telah tertutup dengan taplak putih. Makanan sudah berada di piring, di bawah penutup bundar berwarna perak. Ada kopi dan jus, tapi apa yang menarik perhatianku adalah mawar merah. Tiga lusin mawar merah berada dalam tiga buket terpisah diletakkan di setiap kaki meja.

Air mata menggenang di mataku dan aku merasakan tangan Sasuke berada di bahuku dari belakang. Aku merasa bersalah kepadanya terutama setelah aku mengeluarkan kata-kata jahatku kepadanya.

Aku berbalik dan melihatnya, mata hitam indahnya. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Dengan senang hati, sayang. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu di mobil, kita mempunyai banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Biasakan itu."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan. Dia menarikku dalam pelukannya dan mencium dahiku.

"Ayo, kita makan. Aku sudah kelaparan."

Kami duduk di kursi yang sama dengan yang kami duduki malam sebelumnya. Dia membuka piring kami dan aku mencium aroma yang lezat di hidangannya.

"Aromanya luar biasa." Aku menuangkan sirup hangat di roti bakar Perancis ku dan menggigit bacon. "Mmmm...bacon."

Dia tertawa dan menggigit bacon miliknya. "Aku suka melihatmu makan."

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya dengan mulut penuh dengan roti bakar yang lezat dan lembut.

"Karena kau sangat jujur dengan itu. Seperti semua yang kau lakukan, ku kira. Aku menyukainya bahwa kau menikmati makanan."

"Sangat jelas. Apakah kau melihat ukuran pantatku?"

Matanya berapi-api ketika dia menatapku di balik mug kopinya. "Jangan pernah merendahkan dirimu seperti itu lagi, Sakura."

Sialan. Aku mengernyit dan menatap piringku.

"Aku tak tahu sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan atau menunjukkan padamu bagaimana cantiknya dirimu bagiku, untuk kau tanamkan dalam pikiranmu."

"Sasuke…," dia meraih daguku dengan jari panjangnya, mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat mataku.

"Lihat aku. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan tentang tubuhmu. Makanlah apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku menyukai melihatmu makan. Aku akan senang berolahraga denganmu, hanya karena aku menyukai melihatmu bergerak. Lekuk tubuhmu sangat indah, dan aku tidak sabar untuk menyentuhnya lagi."

"Okay."

Apa lagi yang harus aku ucapkan?

.

.

.

.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

All Characters Belongs Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Story Belongs Kristen Proby

.

.

Pair : Sakura X Sasuke

.

.

 **Bab 11**

Sasuke tertawa dengan kata-kataku dan aku bisa sedikit bersantai. Aku sangat perlu untuk melihat apa yang aku katakan padanya tentang tubuhku. Aku belum pernah sepercaya diri ini dengan laki-laki lain, tapi itu mungkin karena aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang diriku.

Mereka bisa menerimaku atau meninggalkanku.

Aku ingin Sasuke menerimaku.

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya." Aku mengambil kopiku dan bersandar di kursi, mengagumi pemandangan laut dan perahu yang berlayar di atasnya.

"Sama-sama," dia berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya padaku.

"Ayo, kita cari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk bicara."

Wow, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan ini! Ini sangat baik. Aku meraih tangannya dan meninggalkan kopiku, tapi mengambil jus jeruk dan mengikutinya ke kursi malas. Aku duduk menatapnya dan menunggu dirinya mulai bicara.

Sasuke duduk di ujung sofa dan menyisirkan jari-jari di rambutnya. Dia gelisah, mungkin gugup. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menenangkannya. Dan aku sangat putus asa menginginkannya mulai bicara.

"Hey," kataku dan mengaitkan jariku dengan jarinya. "Tak apa. Katakan apapun yang kau merasa nyaman untuk diceritakan padaku, dan kita akan mulai dari sana."

Matanya terlihat khawatir, alisnya berkerut, lalu dia menunduk dan mencium ruas jariku.

"Pertama, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk membohongimu." Dia melihat mataku. "Aku seharusnya jujur padamu pada malam kau berada di sini, tapi terus terang, aku terperangkap olehmu. Kau bahkan terkadang membuatku melupakan namaku."

 _Jadi dia juga mempunyai masalah itu, huh?_

"Kenyataannya, pagi dimana kita bertemu ketika aku berpikir kalau kau mengambil fotoku. Hal itu tidak sering terjadi lagi, tapi setiap hal itu terjadi, aku menjadi panik."

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengambil gambar tanpa seijinmu."

Dia meremas tanganku dan tersenyum sedih.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan melanjutkan. "Beberapa tahun yang lalu sangat gila. Paparazzi dapat menjadi ganas tanpa ampun, dan kadang fans menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Aku tidak pernah bisa nyaman berada di keramaian, tidak tau kenapa, tapi dikejar di jalan oleh ratusan orang secara terus menerus membuatku menderita phobia. Setiap kejadian di hidupku selalu didokumentasikan selama lima tahun."

Dia berbalik menatapku, matanya melebar dan mencari-cari. "Aku tidak bisa mempunyai seorang kekasih meskipun aku menginginkannya. Tidak pernah ada waktu untuk diriku sendiri."

"Kupikir aku pernah membaca sesuatu tentang kau bersama dengan artis pemeran pembantu… Hana Something atau yang lainnya."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan rasa frustasi.

"Itu semua adalah rekayasa demi kelancaran film. Untuk dipublikasikan. Studio memilikimu ketika kau berada dalam sebuah film dengan anggaran yang besar, Sakura. Mereka mengatur dengan siapa kau berhubungan, apa yang kau lakukan, kemana kau pergi. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk benar-benar mengerti apa maksud dari semua itu."

"Hana perempuan yang baik, tapi dia tidak pernah menjadi kekasihku, dan itu hanya contoh lain dari bagaimana kejamnya paparazzi itu. Mereka bisa membalikkan semua kenyataan sampai mereka mendapatkan cerita yang mereka inginkan, dari pada mendapatkan kebenaran yang membosankan." Dia menelan ludah dan mengernyit, lalu mata hitam indahnya menatapku lagi.

"Jika kau mempunyai pertanyaan tentang masa laluku, kau bisa menanyakannya padaku. Jangan mencari jawabannya secara online."

Astaga. "Okay."

"Ini penting. Ini bisa membuat kita bersama atau malah memisahkan kita, dan aku menolak untuk kehilangan dirimu atas sesuatu yang sudah tidak menjadi bagian hidupku lagi."

"Apakah mereka masih memberitakanmu?" tanyaku.

"Kadang-kadang, tidak terlalu sering seperti dulu."

"Kau benar-benar tidak bermain film lagi selama lima tahun?"

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun bermain film selama lima tahun ini." Jawabnya.

"Mengapa?"

Dia menyisirkan jari di rambut nya lagi. "Karena tidak semua uang adalah uang yang baik."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku menghasilkan banyak uang dari film-film itu Sakura. Aku berterima kasih untuk bagian merchandise, akuntan, dan pengacaraku. Dan aku masih tetap bisa menghasilkan uang di film, tapi apa untungnya? Jadi aku bisa diburu dan hidupku diatur?"

"Bagaimana dengan aktor lain seperti Yamato dan Iruka ? Kelihatannya mereka mempunyai kehidupan pribadi mereka." Aku mengingatkan dirinya.

Dia mengangguk. "Ya, tapi mereka telah lebih berumur sekarang dan tidak membintangi komedi romantis untuk perempuan muda. Mereka bukan barang bagus bagi orang-orang itu lagi."

"Jadi tidak ada bisnis film lagi?" tanyaku, ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi, dia masih tidak memberitahuku apa yang dilakukannya.

"Aku tidak berkata begitu."

Oh. "Okay."

"Aku menjadi produser sekarang. Membantu membuat film. Aku bukan seorang aktor lagi."

"Jadi itu berarti bahwa kau mungkin akan bepergian dalam jangka waktu yang lama?" aku menjaga suaraku agar tidak menjadi panik, tapi darahku menjadi dingin. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi!

"Tidak, aku melakukan sebagian besar pekerjaanku dari rumah."

Dia mencium tanganku lagi. "Aku pergi ke Suna atau Kirigakure untuk beberapa hari di sini dan di sana, hanya itu. Aku juga bekerja dengan produser lain memungkinkan untuk melakukan sebagian pekerjaan itu secara langsung."

"Oh." Wow, dia hidup di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda denganku.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan."

"Tanyakanlah."

"Ino mengatakan kemarin bahwa dia mendengar seseorang menyakiti dirinya sendiri di rumahmu."

Sasuke menjadi pucat dan matanya suram.

"Ya. Aku sedang berada di Kirigakure untuk publikasi film terakhir."

Dia menelan ludah. "Seorang gadis muda, penggemar, merusak rumahku. Dia menyalakan api."

Aku terkesiap. "Ya Tuhan."

"Itu sudah cukup buruk, tapi dia tidak melakukannya dengan baik dan tertangkap di rumahku, dan berakhir meninggal di sana."

"Sial, Sasuke."

"Itulah ketika aku mengetahuinya, aku berakhir. Itu terlalu gila, dan aku tidak dibuat untuk itu. Aktor lain hidup baik-baik saja di dunia itu, tapi itu bukan kehidupan yang layak untukku."

"Dia hanya seorang gadis yang kacau, sayang."

Matanya bergerak cepat menatapku. "Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggil selain dengan namaku."

Aku tersenyum malu dan mengangkat bahu.

"Yeah, dia kacau. Aku tidak membenarkan itu."

"Apakah kau merindukannya?"

"Aku rindu bekerja, akting itu menyenangkan, dan aku suka berfikir aku bagus di dunia itu. Berada di lokasi syuting sangat menyenangkan, dan aku belajar banyak. Tapi aku tidak merindukan sisanya."

"Okay, jadi inilah pertanyaan jutaan dollar. Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku saja?"

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya padamu ketika kau mengatakan kau tidak mengetahui siapa diriku."

Dia tersenyum sedih padaku. "Itu jarang terjadi. Dan ketika itu terjadi secara nyata, itu seperti menghirup udara segar."

"Kau tidak normal Sasuke, dan maksudku dalam cara yang baik."

Dia menyeringai. "Kau tahu apa maksudku. Kau tidak menjadi seseorang berumur lima belas tahun seperti yang dilakukan Ino kemarin. Kau terlihat menyukaiku, bukan karakterku di film."

"Aku belum pernah menonton film mu," aku mengatakan masalah sebenarnya.

"Aku menyukai itu." Suaranya benar-benar jujur.

"Tapi apakah kau akan memberitahu ku? Aku akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat. Itu yang mengganjal pikiranku, Sasuke. Itulah mengapa aku menjadi panik. Aku menceritakan padamu hal-hal yang tidak aku bagi dengan orang lain. Bahkan Ino tidak mengetahui kalau aku mempunyai tattoo."

Matanya menyala ketika aku menyebut tattoo, tapi aku mengabaikannya.

"Sebenarnya setelah percakapan kita di dalam mobil kau seharusnya tahu bahwa aku mempunyai masalah kepercayaan dengan laki-laki. Semua laki-laki. Aku tidak bersama dengan laki-laki di hidupku."

"Kuharap itu akan berubah," bisiknya.

"Ini bukan permulaan yang baik untuk meyakinkanku membuat suatu perubahan."

"Sakura, pikirkan tentang waktu yang telah kita habiskan bersama. Aku masih laki-laki yang sama dengan diriku sebelum kita berada di dapurmu kemarin pagi. Aku masih suka memasak, aku masih berpikir pekerjaan mu itu seksi, aku tidak bisa melepaskan tanganku dari dirimu. Aku hanya seorang laki-laki."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya. Aku bukan orang bodoh. Tapi kau mengerti diriku lebih baik dari siapapun, setelah kurang dari satu minggu, aku merasa sedikit dibohongi. Kemarin sangat memalukan bagiku."

"Itu memalukan bagiku juga."

"Well, aku senang itu sudah berakhir."

"Apa?"

"Saat memalukan pertama ku di depanmu."

Dia tersenyum, tapi hanya sekejap. Dia mulai serius lagi. "Bisakah kita memulainya lagi?"

"Tidak."

Wajahnya menjadi murung. "Jadi kita sudah berakhir?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin memulainya lagi karena itu berarti menghapus semua yang kita punya dan sejujurnya, melupakan kejadian kemarin, beberapa hari yang lalu sangat menyenangkan."

Aku menggigit bibirku dan meliriknya.

Wajah tampan tidak masuk akalnya berubah menjadi senyuman yang menghentikan detak jantung. Ya Tuhan, dia terlihat sangat…damai. Aku hanya bisa menyesuaikan dengannya.

"Sakura, itu adalah hari-hari terbaik dalam hidupku, dan itu berarti untukku."

"Wow."

Akhirnya, dia menarikku ke pangkuan dan lengannya. Aku membenamkan wajahku di lehernya, memeluk tubuhnya, menghirup aroma seksinya, menanamkan ciuman lembut di pipinya.

Aku mundur dan mengambil wajahnya, menatap ke dalam matanya.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal buruk lagi denganku."

"Sakura, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu."

Dia tiba-tiba menciumku dan kami mulai bergerak. Dia berdiri denganku yang berada di lengannya dan berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah. Dia membawaku seperti aku tidak mempunyai berat badan, dan ini sangat…hot.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ranjangku."

Oh.

"Kita belum membereskan sarapannya."

"Nanti."

"Kita mungkin bisa telanjang di teras," aku memberikan saran dan menggigit telinganya.

Dia menggeram. "Tidak, ranjangku." Kami pindah ke lantai atas.

"Aku akan menelanjangimu dan berencana untuk menghabiskan satu minggu bersama mu di ranjang."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa. "Aku ada klien hari Senin."

"Okay, tapi hari ini dan besok kau sepenuhnya milikku."

"Milikmu?" aku mengangkat alisku padanya.

"Milikku." Dia mengulangi perkataannya dan menurunkanku dengan lembut di sisi ranjangnya. Dia meraih keliman dress ku dan menariknya melalui kepalaku.

"Ya Tuhan, kau tidak menggunakan pakaian dalam sama sekali."

Aku meringis. "Tidak."

"Sepanjang waktu tadi, kau duduk enam inchi dariku tanpa menggunakan pakaian dalam?"

"Yep." Aku tertawa dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

Matanya menatapku intens dan aku melepaskan kancingnya satu per satu. Aku mendorong kemejanya melewati bahunya dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai. Selanjutnya aku mendorong jariku di antara karet boxer dan kulitnya, cara yang sama yang aku lakukan padanya pada malam dia menghentikanku. Matanya menyala dengan kebutuhan, dan dia tidak bergerak untuk menghentikanku saat ini. Aku tersenyum dan menjilat bibir bawahku. Aku meluncurkan jariku di sepanjang perut sampai di risleting dan aku membuka jeans nya. Aku menarik jeans lembut dan boxer abu-abu perlahan melewat paha dan turun ke kakinya. Dia melangkah keluar dan menendangnya ke samping.

"Di sana, kau terjebak bersamaku," gumamku dan menatap mata hitamnya yang panas.

Dia tidak menyentuhku, yang malah membuatku gila dengan semua kerinduan ini. Aku ingin tangan ahli itu di tubuhku!

"Aku suka ketika kau melihat ku seperti itu," gumamnya dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku mundur, betisku menabrak pinggiran ranjang.

"Bagaimana aku melihatmu?"

"Mata hijau indahmu melihatku seperti kau tidak bisa menunggu sampai aku menyentuhmu."

"Aku memang tidak bisa."

"Berbaring di ranjang."

Aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan, dan menatapnya, menikmati pemandangan yaitu Sasuke. Seluruh aliran darah di tubuhku terkumpul di antara kedua kakiku dan membuatku terengah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanyaku, terkejut aku mengatakannya dengan keras.

Dia meringis dan merangkak naik ke ranjang, kakinya di antara kakiku, tangannya bertumpu di sisi bahuku. Dia tidak benar-benar menyentuhku. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyapukan bibirnya di bibirku, sekali, lalu dua kali.

"Aku menggodamu."

"Kau pandai melakukannya." Dia tersenyum di bibirku. Aku meraih pinggangnya tapi dia menariknya kebelakang, menjauh dari jangkauanku.

"Hey!"

"Pegangan ke atas."

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu."

Dia menciumku lagi. "Percaya padaku. Pegangan ke atas ranjang."

Aku meraih ke atasku dan berpegangan pada kepala ranjang kayu bercat putih.

"Jaga tanganmu tetap berada disana, oke?"

"Oke."

Dia tersenyum dan mencium bibirku sekali lagi, lalu daguku. Aku menutup mataku dan mendongakkan kepalaku, memberikannya akses ke leherku. Dia mengambil kesempatan itu dan menjilat jalan ke tulang selangka ku.

Oh my.

Dia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga menempel dengan tubuhku. Dia memegang payudaraku dengan satu tangannya, mempermainkan putting ku di antara jarinya sementara dia menghisap payudaraku yang lain, dan ini langsung memukulku telak di pangkal paha.

"Oh, sial," tubuhku melengkung, bersemangat merasakan sensasi yang ditimbulkan. Dia meniup lembut putting ku, dan pindah ke yang lain untuk memberi penghormatan yang sama.

"Sangat cantik," dia menggumam di payudaraku. "Aku menyukai payudaramu. Kau mengisi tanganku dengan sempurna."

"Bisakah aku menggerakkan tanganku sekarang?"

"Tidak, belum. Tetap berada di sana."

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu."

"Kau akan menyentuhku, tapi jangan bergerak sekarang."

Aku mengerang frustasi dan dia mulai menciumi tubuhku. Dia membasahi tindik di perutku dengan lidahnya. "Ini sangat hot."

"Aku berpikir untuk melepasnya."

"Jangan, aku menyukainya."

"Okay," kataku malu-malu.

Dia menyeringai dan bergerak lebih jauh ke bawah, tangannya membelai sisi tubuhku turun sampai ke pinggang. Tiba-tiba dia memegang bagian dalam pahaku dan mendorongnya saling menjauh. Dia menyapukan hidungnya di atas tattoo di rambut kewanitaanku dan mengerang.

"Siapa yang harus kau maafkan, Sakura?"

Aku terkesiap dan menatapnya ke bawah. Matanya bertemu denganku dan aku malu untuk merasakan air mata menusuk kelopak mataku.

"Diriku sendiri." Bisikku.

"Oh Sakura." Dia menciumi tattoo ku dengan manis, jarinya bergerak ke atas paha bagian dalamku sampai ke pusatku. Dia menjalankan satu jarinya turun ke celahku, dari klitorisku hingga lubang belakangku dan aku berteriak.

"Argh!" Ya Tuhan!

"Sakura, kau sudah sangat basah." Lidahnya mengikuti jarinya dan pinggulku mengejang. Dia memegangi pahaku agar tetap berada di atas ranjang, membuka lebar untuk dirinya.

"Sangat manis." Lidah nya bergerak kembali ke bibir kewanitaanku lalu menekannya masuk ke dalamku, menciumiku sangat intim seperti jika dia menciumi wajahku, hidungnya menekan klitorisku.

"Sial!" aku menangis, berteriak dan merasakan senyumannya di tubuhku. Tangannya bergerak menangkup pantatku dan mengangkatku sehingga membuat wajahnya menekanku semakin jauh, dan tidak menghiraukan yang lainnya. Dia menggosokkan hidungnya berkali-kali di atas klitorisku bersamaan dengan lidahnya yang bergerak dan terus bergerak di dalam tubuhku, membuatku takut dengan orgasme ku sendiri. Aku datang dengan cepat dan keras, menarik tubuhku dengan kedua tangan yang masih terkepal di kepala ranjang, memanggil nama Sasuke, atau kupikir apa yang ku katakan sebenarnya.

Aku mungkin hanya tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku katakan. Dia melanjutkan siksaan manis itu sampai getaran yang melanda tubuhku berakhir, lalu menciumi tubuhku ke atas, berhenti untuk memberikan perhatian lebih pada payudaraku, dan akhirnya berbaring di atasku, menempelkan tulang selangkangannya di atasku, siku tangannya masing-masing berada di sisi bahuku. Batang nya yang keras berada di atas pusat tubuhku dan ketika aku melingkarkan pahaku untuk memeluknya aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah.

Mata Sasuke terpejam rapat. "Oh Tuhan, Sakura, kau sangat nikmat."

"Kau juga begitu." Aku menarik tubuhku ke atas dan mencium bibirnya, merasakan nya dan diriku sekaligus. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya sekarang, menggerakkan kejantanannya yang besar dan keras menggoda lipatan tubuhku, tapi belum memasukkannya ke dalam tubuhku. Ujung kejantanannya terus menyentuh klitorisku, menembakkan sensasi percikan api ke dalam tubuhku.

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu." Aku memohon padanya.

"Ya, sentuh aku."

Aku meremas rambutnya dan menarik wajahnya mendekat. Dia menciumiku dengan rakus, dan sementara itu apa yang dia lakukan pada pusat tubuhku terasa sangat luar biasa, aku hanya ingin dia berada di dalamku.

"Sasuke," aku bernafas di mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura?"

"Kau. Di dalam. Ku. Sekarang." Tiap kata terputus oleh ciuman-ciumanku.

Dia menggeram, dalam dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Keras.

Oh Tuhan!

"Ah!" dia menghentak-hentak di dalamku, terus dan terus, setiap dorongan lebih keras dari dorongan sebelumnya. Nafasnya terengah dan putus asa. Aku meraih ke bawah dan menyentuh pantatnya, menariknya ke dalam diriku lebih keras.

"Oh, Sakura.."

Kata-katanya, suaranya, adalah sumber kehancuranku dan aku meledak di sekelilingnya. Aku masih merasakan sensasinya ketika dia mendorong masuk ke dalam tubuhku sampai pangkalnya, menghentak dan terus menghentak, bergerak keluar masuk, ketika dia memeras seluruh cairannya ke dalam tubuhku.

Aku menjalankan jariku ke tulang belakangnya dan mendorongnya dengan lembut sampai ke rambut basahnya ketika dia bergetar di atasku, membisikkan namaku seperti sebuah doa...

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
